Docteur Swan
by Mystylight
Summary: Suivez l'histoire de Bella, ou plutôt du Docteur Swan qui réapprend doucement à vivre pleinement au contact d'un homme profondément gentil.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimanche 24 Aout 2014 :**

« Dr Swan, on vous attend dans le box 3. Il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi il est là »

La voie rude de l'infirmière Mallory retenti dans mes oreilles et me fait sursauter. Mais quoi, merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a besoin de se glisser juste derrière moi pour me hurler dans l'oreille ! Je ne suis pas sourde que je sache, et un bonjour, un s'il vous plait ou un merci n'a jamais tué personne non ?

Ok, je suis la bleue. Le jeune médecin fraichement diplômé nouvellement engagé dans le petit service d'urgence de l'hôpital général de Tacoma, au Sud de Seattle. Mais je suis médecin merde ! Docteur. Dix ans d'étude ça mérite un minimum de respect non ? Et le respect moi, j'en porte à tout le monde, aux infirmières, aux aides-soignants, au personnel du ménage et aux autres médecins, spécialistes, chirurgien etc, etc.… Je suis la première à admettre que tout le monde à sa place dans un bon service et j'ai toujours fait gaffe à être polie quitte à me laisser marcher sur les pieds par certains ou certaines. Par des infirmières de la trempe de Lauren Mallory : probablement compétente, quoique cela reste à prouver, mais insupportablement insupportable. Imbu d'elle-même, vaniteuse et paresseuse. A ordonner à gauche et à droite, sous prétexte que l'infirmière en chef et absente et qu'elle est la plus ancienne…

Bref, une fin d'après-midi normale. Et comme la bonne poire que je suis, je me redresse, plaque un large sourire sur mon maigre visage et accours au box 3 sous le regard lourd de reproche de Lauren (mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à celle-là, vivement 19h et la relève, les équipes de nuit sont toujours tellement plus cool !)

Je frappe et entre en me présentant. Comme d'habitude. L'homme à l'air grand, plutôt massif, il est toujours vêtu de ses habits de ville, une capuche sur la tête. Je ne voie pas sa tête, il semble admirer le linoleum gris terne qui recouvre le sol et ne me répond que par un murmure à peine audible. Super. Normalement, le patient est censé être installé, en blouse, constantes prise et tout et tout. Satanée Mallory. J'espère que ce n'est un psy ! Je sais que tout le staff accourra au moindre effleurement de ma part sur le bouton d'alerte, amis les psys m'ont toujours fait flipper.

Grâce aux nouvelles technologies, plus de papier alors je m'approche de l'écran situé dans un coin de la pièce et jette un coup d'œil au dossier qui est ouvert à la bonne page. Dieu merci.

Je m'approche de l'homme tout en restant sur mes gardes, il se redresse et me regarde. Il a des yeux étranges, brun clair, couleur ambre, presque jaune comme ceux d'un chat. Déstabilisant, mais pas désagréable. Son regard semble net, pas de trace de folie lisible au fond de ses prunelles. Attendons qu'il parle pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Monsieur Masen bonjour. Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis le Dr Swann, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

Un sourire. Crispé, mais un sourire quand même. Il me regarde curieusement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard puis il soupire.

« Pouvez-vous me promettre quelque chose docteur ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mr Masen. Il faudrait déjà que je sache quel est votre problème »

Il baisse les yeux et rougit. Il a un beau visage, symétrique, le nez droit, une mâchoire bien dessinée, masquée par une barbe naissante. En regardant de plus près, je remarque des poches sous ses yeux, il a l'air crevé.

« J'ai besoin de discrétion. »

« De discrétion. Ok. Vous savez que dans cet hôpital, comme dans tout établissement hospitalier américain, nous sommes sensé garantir le secret médical. »

« Vous ne semblez pas si sûr de vous. »

« Ecoutez Mr Masen, je suis Médecin, et comme tous mes collègues, j'ai prêté le serment d'Hippocrate. Je vous garantis que ce que vous allez me dire restera entre nous. »

Il commence à me fatiguer. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut que je retourne voir le patient du 5 pour voir si l'aérosol a été efficace, que je récupère les résultats de la dame du 2 et harcèle le pneumologue pour qu'il vienne ausculter son patient qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Bref, j'ai du boulot.

Il soupire, détourne le regard et se lance.

« J'ai des brûlures en urinant. »

Ah ! Voilà ! Nous y sommes ! Encore un branleur incapable de se l'emballer !

Bon, ne t'enflamme pas Bella. Ne juge pas avant de savoir…

« Depuis quand ? »

« Quelques jours. »

« De la fièvre ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Un écoulement en dehors des mictions ? »

« Oui. »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je sais qu'il sait et il sait que je sais…

« Avez-vous eu des rapports non protégés récemment ? »

Il se redresse, me regarde, il a l'air paniqué. A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait au juste ? Il vient de me décrire tous les symptômes d'une Gonorrhée. Et il ne faut pas être Dr House pour reconnaitre une MST* quand on en voit une.

Il semble réfléchir. Super… Un homme à femme… Un coureur surement. Etre obligé de réfléchir si longtemps avant de se souvenir de son dernier rapport non protégé ça doit vouloir dire qu'on doit en avoir des rapports. Dégoutant…

Il doit lire l'antipathie sur mon visage car tout d'un coup, il semble furieux.

« Non… » Il tranche. « Non je n'ai pas eu de rapport à risque depuis quatre putains d'années. J'ai eu des rapports non protégés avec ma femme depuis 4 putains d'années. »

Je le regarde éberluée. Il n'a pas crié, mais il semble furieux, dévasté, paniqué. Tout ça en même temps. Ses étranges yeux clairs sont maintenant ombrageux, mais toujours aucune trace de folie, ou de mensonge.

Je ne suis pas une fille naïve, et j'ai appris il y a des années à me méfier de mon instinct, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le croire sur parole. A quoi bon mentir, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important pour nous. Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Ça t'apprendra à juger avant de savoir cocotte…

« Je suis désolé Mr Masen. Je n'impliquais rien, je devais juste poser la question. » Je tente de me rattraper comme je peux hein !

Il ne dit rien alors je continu.

« Les symptômes que vous décrivez font penser à une infection sexuellement transmissible, il est possible que je me trompe et les résultats du prélèvement permettront de nous en assurer. »

Au mot prélèvement, il se redresse et me regarde.

« C'est obligatoire ? »

« C'est fortement conseillé. Cela permet de déterminer avec certitude quel est le germe responsable de l'infection et d'adapter ensuite au mieux le traitement. Habituellement, nous réalisons le prélèvement puis prescrivons un traitement probabiliste à prendre d'emblée. En fonction des résultats, nous vous rappellerons et adapterons le traitement si nécessaire. Il serait tout de même souhaitable d'envisager, si effectivement le diagnostic d'urétrite se confirmait, la recherche systématique des autres MST par un prélèvement sanguin. »

Je le vois qui m'écoute. Il semble triste maintenant. Je le comprends. Si ce qu'il me dit est vrai, il a de quoi être triste.

« Je vais tout de même vous examiner puis réaliserais le prélèvement. »

« Vous réalisez le prélèvement ? »

Il semble gêné.

« Vous préférez peut-être que j'appelle l'infirmière en charge ? »

Il me regarde affolé.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mallory est très compétente, sans doute, mais loin d'être professionnelle à mon sens et même moi je refuserais de me déshabiller devant elle. Si ça avait été Angela Weber, j'aurai probablement délégué le geste, mais Angela n'est pas là.

« Je vous laisse vous changer », lui dis-je en désignant la blouse de papier plié posé sur meuble à côté de l'évier. « Je vais chercher de quoi faire le prélèvement et je reviens. »

Je sors et me dirige rapidement vers la salle de stockage. Je trouve rapidement ce que je cherche. Franchement, je ne suis pas emballée non plus par le fait de placer un coton tige dans l'orifice urétral de mon patient, mais bon, c'est les exigences du métier !

En sortant, Mallory est sur mes talons, elle me parle de tous mes autres cas en même temps et me presse comme un citron pour savoir pour qu'elle raison le canon de la 3 est là.

Je lui demande si les résultats de la dame du 2 sont arrivés, elle ne sait pas, si le pneumologue est passé, elle ne sait pas, comment est le patient du 5. Ah là, elle me répond. Il va mieux. Il va pouvoir sortir. Si elle le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Je lui dis que j'en ai pour dix minutes et que je le verrai après.

Je frappe et je rentre.

Et après moins de 8 minutes je ressors. Le patient a bien une urétrite non compliquée. Je l'ai examiné, lui ai fait son prélèvement, son injection de CEFTRIAXONE* et donné ses 4 comprimés d'AZYTHROMYCINE*. Il peut sortir. Il préfère attendre les résultats du prélèvement avant de faire la prise de sang. Comme il veut. Il a encore espoir. Grand bien lui face.

Sa femme l'a trompé. Et il ne l'a pas appris de la plus sympa des façons, si vraiment il y a une façon sympa d'apprendre un adultère.

Edward Masen. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque-chose. Il n'avait pas d'autre dossier chez nous, première fois. Je l'ai peut-être croisé avant, dans un autre service d'urgence…

Quoique, des yeux pareils, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu.

La journée se termine et j'enchaîne sur la nuit. Lauren est partie, tant mieux.

Les urgences se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Nous sommes un petit service et nous n'accueillons pas de polytraumatisés ou de traumatisme grave, mais nous avons tout de même notre lot d'adrénaline et d'histoires difficiles. Nous avons un bon service de cardiologie interventionnelle et deux bonnes équipes de chirurgie générale et orthopédique pour assurer le relais au cas où. Mais cette nuit est relativement calme. Tant mieux.

Le Dr Black est avec moi. Il est arrivé à 19 heures avec la relève. Moi je travaille en 24 heures, privilège de la dernière venue? mais ça m'arrange, pour mon organisation. Deux à trois gardes par semaine c'est parfait. Le Dr Black est grand, brun, plus âgé que moi et trop familier. Vraiment trop familier. Il va falloir que je sois claire encore une fois, sans être impolie, histoire de maintenir l'ambiance cordiale du service. J'ai l'habitude mais c'est ennuyeux. Certains hommes ne comprennent pas qu'on ne veuille pas « fraterniser » avec eux.

« Appelle-moi Jacob. Ou non, mieux, appelle moi Jake Isabella. »

« Veux-tu un café Isabella ? Je peux aller t'en chercher un. »

« Tu sais, on devrait se tutoyer non ? C'est plus sympa entre collègue.»

Le tout avec son grand sourire étincelant. Je me demande comment il est possible d'avoir des dents aussi blanches. Cela ne semble pas naturel. Quand il se trouve sous un des néons du couloir et qu'il sourit, je suis obligée de plisser mes yeux. Il a dû prendre ça pour une tentative de lui faire du charme. Mince. Il est encore plus collant maintenant.

Je ne flirte pas, je ne sors pas. Je suis asexuée je pense. Hé, je suis médecin, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'anatomiquement, je suis une fille. Et je ne suis pas vierge. Mais j'ai laissé tomber les relations mixtes depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas lesbienne non plus. Dommage peut-être. Non, même pas. Je suis vraiment asexuée. C'est comme cela depuis presque toujours, et je ne pense pas que cela change de sitôt.

Le Dr Black n'a pas l'air de prendre ma froideur et mon indifférence pour ce qu'elles sont. Il croit peut-être que je suis timide. Je ne suis pas timide. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'aime juste les relations simples, sans ambiguïté. La relation médecin/ patient me convient. On vient me voir en attendant quelque chose de précis de moi. Ça je sais faire. Ça j'aime le faire. J'ai toujours plus de mal avec les relations amicales. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'amis. J'aime ma famille loyalement et je ferais tout pour elle.

* * *

*MST: Maladie Sexuellement Transmissible

* Ceftriaxone et Azithromycine: Deux antibiotiques que l'on prescrit entre autre pour traiter les MST (mais aussi pour plein d'autres infections)

Bienvenue pour cette toute nouvelle fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Toujours pas de Beta, donc, probablement des fautes et quelques maladresses bien à moi!

Pas d'agenda régulier pour les post (je me méfie maintenant, je préfère ne pas avoir de délais à respecter!)

A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi 25 Aout 2014 :**

Il est 6 heures, la nuit a été calme et j'ai même pu dormir deux petites heures. Un luxe !

Je m'occupe d'un patient qui fait une hémorragie digestive. Il est stable. Perfusé, transfusé et sous pousse seringue d'Omeprazole*. Le gastroentérologue devra le voir ce matin et il en est bon pour quelques jours d'hospitalisation. Je me demande s'il a un ulcère, une varice œsophagienne ou pire. C'est la seule chose qui me frustre parfois dans mon travail aux urgences. Le manque de suivi. Je ne reverrais peut-être jamais Mr Nichols. J'essaierais quand même de me tenir au courant lors de ma prochaine garde. J'aimerais savoir, probablement un ulcère.

La relève arrive. Je prends la desserte sur laquelle repose l'ordinateur portable de mon secteur pour la nuit. Nous sommes deux médecins la nuit et quatre pendant la journée. Les Docteurs Liam Sanders et Paul Tahoe m'attendent. Plus de la moitié des box sont libres. Ça va vite.

Bientôt je suis dans les vestiaires. J'enlève ma blouse et prend une douche rapide, une chose de moins à faire une fois arrivée à la maison. Je sors sur le parking et soupire. Je n'y couperais pas…

« Bonne journée Isabella » Le sourire éblouissant du Dr Black est à la limite du supportable après une nuit presque blanche. Je fais un effort. Je sais être polie, je lui offre donc un sourire bref avec un vague signe de la main en lui souhaitant également une bonne journée.

Je m'engouffre rapidement dans ma voiture, ou plutôt dans mon tank comme le surnomme affectueusement mon père Charlie. C'est lui qui me l'a offert pour mes 17 ans. Il était neuf à l'époque et fonctionne toujours très bien. C'est un Toyota blanc, imposant, mais tellement confortable et agréable à conduire. Sécurisant.

La route jusqu'à la maison est rapide. J'habite à Lakewood à quelques kilomètres au sud de Tacoma. Une petite maison blanche a un étage avec un petit jardin tout autour. Nous ne donnons pas sur le lac. C'était trop cher, mais nous y sommes bien.

Je vois que la cuisine est déjà allumée quand je sors de l'habitacle. A peine le temps de poser ma veste et mon sac que ma mère arrive, tout sourire. Il est à peine 7h30 et elle est radieuse.

« Comment c'est passé ta garde ma chérie. »

« Bien maman. Et toi? »

« Pas de souci. J'ai fait le petit déjeuné. Je dois filer, je vous laisse. Alice est sous la douche je crois. Enfin j'espère. Fait lui encore de gros bisous de ma part et souhaite lui une bonne rentrée. Je vous vois Mercredi ? »

« Oui. A Mercredi maman. Et merci. »

Elle me serre rapidement dans ses bras et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle entre déjà en dernière année de primaire ! »

« Moi non plus maman. Le temps passe vraiment vite ! Bonne journée.»

« Bonne journée.»

A peine arrivée que la voilà partie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait toutes ces années sans elle, et sans Charlie. Après tout ce qu'ils ont dû traverser à cause de moi, ils sont toujours là. Fidèles au poste. Je crois que je ne pourrais rêver de meilleurs parents. Je sais que d'une certaine façon ils se croient responsable. Mais c'est ce que tout parent normal ressent quand il arrive quelque chose de terrible à son enfant non ?

« Bonjour maman. »

La voilà. Ma fille. Ma responsabilité à moi. Mon grand amour. Elle a déjà 10 ans. J'ai parfois du mal à le croire. Tout le monde trouve que nous nous ressemblons. Moi je ne trouve pas. Elle est tellement belle avec ses grands yeux noirs bordés de longs cils, son teint caramel, héritage de son père et ses cheveux bruns foncés qu'elle préfère attacher.

« Bonjour ma chérie »

Elle s'approche et je la serre dans mes bras.

« Alors, prête pour ta grande journée ? » Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Sa tête est à hauteur de mes épaules maintenant. Elle grandi tellement vite.

« Presque. J'ai juste super faim »

Je ris. Ma fille et son estomac. Une grande histoire d'amour.

« Voyons ce que Renée nous a préparé »

Des pancakes. Nous sommes gâtées.

A huit heures quinze nous partons. L'école est à deux pâtés de maison, nous pouvons nous y rendre à pied.

Il fait encore chaud en cette fin de mois d'Août mais l'atmosphère n'est définitivement plus aux vacances. Les rues sont pleines d'enfants apprêtés pour leur premier jour de classe et de parents attentionnés qui les couvent du regard, la circulation n'est déjà plus aussi fluide qu'elle l'était quelques heures plus tôt. Les bus scolaires, toujours aussi jaunes, ont repris du service. Tout ce petit monde converge vers l'école élémentaire du quartier.

A peine arrive-t-on en vue de l'entrée du bâtiment que j'entends ma fille hurler et se précipiter vers une petite blondinette. Jane Dipasquale, la meilleure amie. La BFF (Best Friend Forever).

Je les vois s'enlacer et crier de joie comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vue depuis plusieurs mois. Jane habite dans la même rue que nous et elles ont passé une partie de l'été l'une chez l'autre. Mais bon, la dernière soirée pyjama doit bien dater de trois Jours. Une éternité !

Je reste à distance et fait un signe de tête à Louise, la maman de Jane. Elle est plus âgée que moi bien sûr, et a eu du mal au début à me faire confiance, à moi, une mère enfant, mais depuis maintenant cinq ans que nos filles se connaissent, nous avons appris à nous entendre. Louise à deux autres enfants, plus jeunes dont un qui entre aujourd'hui au jardin d'enfant. Son mari est pilote et donc souvent absent. Je me demande comment elle fait. Nous avons droit à un petit discours de la part du directeur de l'école mais bientôt les enfants vont rejoindre leur instituteur respectif.

Alice se retourne et me voit. Elle me fait un grand sourire, se penche vers l'oreille de sa copine puis s'élance vers moi.

« A ce soir maman, je t'aime. »

« Passe une bonne journée ma chérie.»

« Tu viens me chercher ? »

« Oui si ça ne te dérange pas. On verra ensuite comment on fait.»

« Ok maman. Essaye de ne pas trop dormir, tu es toujours de mauvais poil quand tu dors trop pendant la journée ! »

Je lève mes yeux au ciel.

« Bisous ma puce »

Elle repart en sens inverse retrouve Jane et ses autres copines. Une joyeuse bande de cinq pré-adolescentes toutes excitées en ce premier jour d'école. Elles finissent par se diriger en piaillant vers leur maitresse.

Je soupire, dis bonjour à quelques parents que je connais et rentre chez moi me coucher.

J'envoie rapidement un message à Renée et à Charlie pour leur dire que la rentrée c'est bien passée. Mes parents sont mes rocs. L'un comme l'autre, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans eux.

Quand tu apprends que ta fille de dix-sept ans est enceinte, tu n'as qu'une façon de réagir : la colère. En premier, toujours la colère. Mais après, tu peux soit resté borné et les choses ne se passent pas bien, soit réfléchir. Mes parents ont réfléchi, ont accepté et soutenu mon choix de garder et d'élever ma fille. Sans eux, je l'aurais sans doute fait quand même, je suis quelqu'un de têtu, mais je n'en serais surement pas là à vingt-huit ans: Médecin et propriétaire d'une maisonnette dans un quartier calme et résidentiel en périphérie d'une grande ville attractive.

Tyler n'était sans doute pas un mauvais bougre. Mais a dix-huit ans, il n'avait pas envie d'être père, et puis nous n'étions pas amoureux, nous n'étions même pas en couple. Franchement, je ne lui en veux pas. J'étais même soulagée à l'époque qu'il ne veuille pas s'impliquer dans la vie de sa fille. Mon père moins… Il envoie des cartes de temps en temps, mais nous ne le voyons pas souvent. Il est partit faire ses études en Californie où l'université d'État lui a offert une bourse complète pour ses talents de footballeur. Une offre qui ne se refuse pas. Il est dans la finance maintenant. Où la pub, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Moi, je suis resté dans l'état de Washington, j'ai quitté Forks pour Seattle ou j'ai fait toutes mes études : prépa médecine, puis l'école de médecine, puis mon résidanat. Avec un enfant à charge, la stabilité géographique était indispensable. Ma mère a démissionné de son poste d'institutrice et a pris une année sabbatique pour s'occuper de moi et d'Alice. Nous avons vécu dans le même appartement pendant cinq ans avant que je n'achète la maison. Mon père lui est resté à Forks pendant deux ans puis a finalement obtenu son transfert à Tacoma ou il est actuellement commissaire. Nous vivons tous les quatre dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres et parfois, je suspecte mes parents d'entretenir des relations plus qu'amicales. Mais nous sommes pudiques dans la famille, et après leur divorce quand j'étais petite fille et la façon dont c'est terminé le dernier mariage de ma mère, je préfère ne pas m'en mêler. De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec mon expérience en matière de relation humaine que je serais d'une grande aide !

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Alice est le ciment de cette famille. Sans elle, je ne crois pas que je m'en serais sortie. Comme je l'ai souvent dis à ma psy : mon bébé m'a sauvé la vie.

* * *

 **Merci à toutes pour votre soutient après le premier chapitre!  
**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

 **Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi stressant de poster ici!**

 **Bises à toutes.**

 **A bientôt.**

*Omeprazole: médicament pour l'estomac (Inhibiteur de la pompe à proton) que l'on prescrit en cas d'ulcère à l'estomac par exemple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Samedi 20/12/2014 :**

« Maman, tu es trop jolie ! Tu devrais vraiment mettre des robes plus souvent !»

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte une robe noire, toute simple, manche trois-quarts et col rond, le tissu fluide retombe jusque sous mes genoux et mes jambes sont recouvertes d'un collant noir. Ma mère m'a prêté un sautoir argenté pour égayer l'ensemble, j'ai appliqué un peu de maquillage et j'ai simplement laissé mes longs cheveux lâchés plutôt que dans leur habituelle queue de cheval. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément et regrette encore d'être obligée d'aller à cette soirée. Mon patron m'a « proposé » d'y faire une apparition l'autre jour. C'est la soirée de Noël organisée par l'hôpital Universitaire de Seattle. Impossible de refuser, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Je sais qu'en tant que petit hôpital de périphérie, nous devons garder de bon contact avec le centre universitaire, c'est eux qui fournissent une partie de la main d'œuvre et des subventions. Mais bon, le léchage de botte n'a jamais été mon sport favori.

En plus, quand le Dr banner est venue me « proposer » cette soirée, noter les guillemets, je venais d'éconduire gentiment le Dr Black qui tenait absolument à ce que je l'y accompagne, comme pour un rendez-vous. Après bientôt six mois de rebuffades on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait capté le message. Mais non, le Dr Black a le crâne épais !

Je croise le visage de ma fille dans le miroir. Rien que pour voir un tel sourire éclairer ses traits, je serais capable de mettre des robes tous les jours, enfin presque.

« Merci ma puce.»

Je sors finalement de la salle de bain, attrape un petit sac noir que ma mère a aussi eu la gentillesse de me prêter et enfile une paire d'escarpin noir. Grrr, des talons, même de trois centimètres, c'est trois centimètres de trop.

J'enfile mon manteau et me retourne.

« Tu es sage avec papi hein ?»

Ma fille lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours sage mam's » me dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Oui maman, je serais sage. Je vais même regarder ESPN avec lui. »

« ESPN ? »

Mon père arrive à ce moment-là une bière à la main.

« C'était le deal. La dernière fois, on a regardé son film sur les vampires, ce soir, on regarde le foot! »

Ces deux-là, incorrigibles !

« Ok, bonne soirée tous les deux je ne pense pas rentrer trop tard. Et papa, mollo sur la bière hein ! »

Au tour de mon père de me regarder comme si j'avais deux têtes.

« Tu me connais Bell's, c'est juste que le foot sans au moins une bière, ce n'est plus du foot. »

La réception a lieu à Seattle, j'en ai donc pour presque une heure de route, probablement plus avec le trafic j'aurai pu réserver une chambre d'hôtel sur place, mais franchement, j'espère rentrer bien avant minuit. Juste une apparition, un ou deux verres, quelques poignées de main et puis s'en va. Enfin j'espère. Je ne suis pas fan des grands rassemblements ou je ne connais personne. Cette situation m'angoisse.

Je mets la musique à fond dans l'habitacle, histoire de meubler le silence de la nuit et monte le chauffage. Il fait froid et une pluie fine tombe depuis ce matin. Typique pour un mois de Décembre dans la région. J'aimerais bien un peu de neige, peut-être dans quelques jours, j'adore les Noëls blanc.

J'arrive devant l'hôtel ou se tient la soirée à 20h pétante. Je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel. Vraiment! Je ne sais pas être en retard. Je suis même très souvent en avance, quitte à perdre du temps. Je déteste être pressée. Il y a un voiturier à l'entrée. Je lui donne mes clefs et récupère le ticket que je fourre dans mon sac. Mon dieu que je déteste toutes ces façons ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais passer cette soirée avec ma fille et mon père. Oui, même devant le football ! Tout plutôt que devoir plaquer un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et me socialiser en faisant semblant d'être à l'aise avec tout un tas de Docteur et autres politiciens.

Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause. Finalement, même si c'est de façon indirecte, c'est un mal nécessaire pour le bien de mon hôpital et donc pour le bien de mes patients. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre dans l'hôtel. A l'accueil, on me dirige vers une grande salle située dans le fond. Le décor est légèrement ostentatoire, beaucoup de lumière, de grandes tables blanches recouvertes de nourriture, de pyramides de verre étincelants et de bouteilles diverses et variées. Il y a déjà du monde et je ne reconnais personne de prime abord. Un serveur s'approche de moi et je m'empare d'une coupe de Champagne. Plus pour occuper mes mains que pour boire. Je ne suis pas une grande consommatrice d'alcool. Finalement, je repère quelques têtes connues, le Dr Peters, chirurgien orthopédique au bras duquel doit se trouver sa femme, le Dr Chen, cardiologue qui est elle aussi accompagnée de sa moitié. Tous les gens ont l'air d'être en couple. Rien de tel pour que je me sente à ma place...

Je m'approche de Peters et le salue, s'il a l'air étonné, il n'en fait rien paraitre et me présente à sa femme, qui semble gentille. Je vois le Dr Banner qui s'approche en compagnie de mon ancien mentor. Tous deux ont leurs épouses à leur bras bien sûr. Ah j'aurai du me douter qu'il serait là ! Je suis contente de le voir. On s'est quitté il y a quelques mois à peine et, si je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'ait manqué, son calme, son intelligence et son professionnalisme sont des qualités que j'ai toujours beaucoup appréciées chez lui.

« Dr Isabella Swan ! Quelle surprise et quelle joie de vous voir ici ! »

« Dr Cullen ! Bonsoir, je suis ravie de vous voir.»

Son sourire est franc et sa poignée de main chaleureuse. Il me présente à sa femme Esmé dont le visage est éclairé par un grand sourire. Elle me félicite pour l'obtention de mon poste à Tacoma et me dit que son mari me regrette beaucoup. Je lui explique que mon choix était aussi tactique, travailler à un quart d'heure de chez moi est tellement plus simple et a beaucoup amélioré ma qualité de vie. Le Dr Banner fronce les sourcils gaiement en me reprochant légèrement de n'avoir choisi son service que pour des raisons géographiques. Nous continuons à discuter quelques minutes, interrompus seulement par les serveurs qui nous apportent quelques amuses bouches.

Finalement, le Dr Banner et sa femme s'éloignent pour continuer leur tournée dans la salle et le Dr Cullen s'approche de moi.

« Alors, comment ça se passe à Tacoma? Les vraies urgences ne te manque pas trop ?»

« Ah maintenant que le chef est parti je vais pouvoir me lâcher et dire la vérité ! » Dis-je sarcastique. Le Dr Cullen et moi étions proches, enfin, aussi proche que l'on peut l'être dans une relation d'élève à professeur. Je le respecte et l'admire pour son travail et son humanité, il me respecte en tant que médecin et collaboratrice.

« Non, je plaisante, vraiment, tout se passe bien. L'équipe et sérieuse et l'hôpital a fait de gros efforts dernièrement pour améliorer son équipement. Vraiment, je suis ravie. Et même si nous n'accueillons pas les poly-traumas, on a notre lot d'adrénaline aussi.»

« Je suis content de l'entendre. Tu as du apporter une bonne vague de fraicheur au milieu de tous ses dinosaures.»

« Oh, non, je pense que le personnel s'est bien renouvelé. Il y a pas mal de jeunes médecins aux urgences. Je pense que l'on va former une bonne équipe »

Je remarque que Mme Cullen ne nous écoute plus vraiment. Je la comprends, entendre des médecins parler travail entre eux pendant toute une soirée doit être vraiment ennuyeux, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour garder cet air d'intérêt poli sur son visage pendant toute une soirée. Mais d'un coup son visage s'éclaire, je ne sais pas qui elle a vu mais elle semble heureuse qu'il soit là.

« Carlisle » Interromps-elle doucement. « Edward est venu !»

Le Dr Cullen regarde sa femme puis suit son regard des yeux et à son tour, son visage s'illumine. Il s'élance derrière moi et réapparait quelques secondes ensuite entrainant à sa suite un jeune homme. L'homme est immense et sa silhouette imposante est soulignée par les épaulettes d'une veste de costume sombre. Le Dr Cullen, qui est un homme plutôt grand lui-même ne lui arrive qu'au menton. Je lève les yeux vers son visage et est tout de suite étonné par son regard, il a des yeux étranges et familiers. Cette couleur ambre me rappelle quelqu'un. Il y a comme ça certains patients qui nous marquent plus que d'autres.

« Mr Masen ? » Fais-je, étonnée de revoir mon patient ici.

« Ah, je vois que mon fils a encore fait le coup du Masen » Intervient Mme Cullen.

Je me tourne vers elle sans vraiment comprendre.

« Bonsoir Dr Swan. Ce que ma mère veut dire c'est que je n'utilise le patronyme de Masen que dans de rares occasions. Quand j'ai besoin de discrétion par exemple. On me connait plus sous le nom d'Edward Cullen en fait. »

Edward Cullen, le fils prodige du Dr Cullen. Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de lui. Un peu par son père, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le mentionner de temps en temps, mais surtout par Charlie. Car Edward Cullen est Le Edward Cullen. La star de l'équipe du football* locale, les Seahawks. Quaterback prodige qui nous a valu de gagner le Superbowl cette année. Je le regarde les yeux ronds ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à notre première rencontre.

« Vous êtes Edward Cullen ? »

Il me regarde avec humour.

« Oui je crois bien. »

« Ça alors, je ne vous avez pas reconnu !»

« Alors vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ? » Nous demande Esmé Cullen étonnée.

Je me demande bien quoi répondre, ayant saisi l'allusion plus tôt et son éternel besoin de discrétion. Mais heureusement il me devance:

« Oui, une fois il y a quelques mois. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et j'ai l'impression que ses parents comprennent qu'il n'en dira pas plus car ils ne cherchent pas à en ajouter.

« Bon, les jeunes, on vous laisse quelques minutes, je dois aller parler à l'adjoint au maire de l'importance des nouveau CT scan pour notre service.»

« A plus tard mon chéri, je suis contente que tu ais pu passer, ça fait du bien de te voir sortir.»

Edward Cullen grimace un sourire vers à sa mère et se tourne vers moi.

« Je suis désolé, c'est un peu bizarre. »

« Bizarre ? Non, pas vraiment, je rencontre des anciens patients célèbre tous les jours, il ne faut pas vous formaliser. »

Il semble se détendre et sourit légèrement. En l'observant de plus près, je remarque qu'il a l'air fatigué, ses yeux sont cernés, son teint est brouillé et ses joues légèrement plus creuses que dans mon souvenir.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il me regarde surpris. « Oh… » Il soupire. « Aussi bien que les circonstances le permettent. »

Les circonstances, même six mois après ont l'air de peser encore bien lourd. « Je suis désolée. »

« Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne suis surement pas le premier à découvrir que sa femme l'a trompé en me chopant une saleté. »

« Peut-être mais quand même. C'était rude.»

Il acquiesce. « Oui. C'était rude effectivement… Dites Dr Swan, je voudrais en profiter pour vous remercier pour votre discrétion. J'avais peur que cette histoire fasse le tour des journaux en moins de deux… »

Je suis en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais mettre en péril ma carrière pour me faire quelques dollars supplémentaires !

« Vu la tête que vous faite je crois que j'ai encore dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… » Soupire-t-il.

« Je ne pas vraiment qui vous pensez que je suis… »

Il me coupe.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer quoique ce soit vous concernant. Mais j'ai tendance à avoir du mal à passer inaperçu et il aurait suffi qu'un autre patient me reconnaisse pour que les langues se délient, que quelqu'un ait accès au dossier… »

« Oh ! » Fait-je surprise. « Moi je ne vous ai pas reconnue et d'ailleurs, si Masen n'est pas votre nom, comment avez-vous fait pour vos papiers ? »

« J'avais bien remarqué que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu. »

« Ça vous a étonné ? »

«Hein ! Non, je ne suis pas une star du cinéma non plus ! Tout le monde ne vit pas que pour le football dans ce pays.»

« Mon père se serait bien foutue de moi n'empêche ! » Je rigole toute seule.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un fan. Il est d'ailleurs présentement en train de tenter de convertir ma fille au football. »

« Eh, mais c'est une honte, si il était un vrai fan, il attendrait le match d'une vraie équipe pour pouvoir éduquer une enfant innocente! »

« Ah oui tien, je n'y avais pas pensé, si vous êtes là, c'est que les Seahawks ne doivent pas jouer. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux étonnés avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mon dieu, ça fait du bien de rire. Non, ils ne peuvent pas encore se passer de moi… Heureusement. »

Nous restons un moment silencieux. Il sirote son verre de champagne tandis que j'observe l'assemblée. Certains couples dansent, d'autres discutent en petit groupe, l'ambiance est faussement détendue.

Je soupire.

« Envie d'être ailleurs ? »

Je me retourne vers lui.

« Je suis si transparente que ça ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je comprends le sentiment. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être ou je voudrais être en ce moment. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je suis venu ici à la demande de ma mère qui veux que je me change les idées, je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais seul dans ma chambre d'adolescent à broyer du noir, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est d'être ailleurs, donc me voilà. Et maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai qu'une envie, me sauver. Y'a que sur le terrain que je me sens à ma place en ce moment.»

« Hum… Je saisi le sentiment. Dites, pouvez-vous m'expliquer le Masen ? »

« Masen est le nom de mon père. »

« Le Dr Cullen à un autre nom ? »

« Non, c'était le nom de mon père biologique. Quand il m'a adopté, après avoir épousé ma mère Carlisle m'a donné son nom : Cullen, mais j'ai aussi gardé le nom de mon père biologique. Mon nom complet est en fait Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. Mais c'est un peu long pour les stades, donc pour le public, je suis juste Edward M. Cullen. »

J'acquiesce, ce qu'il dit à du sens. Le silence retombe entre nous, sans que cela soit pesant. Je ne me sens pas forcée de meubler la conversation, ce n'est pas désagréable.

Au bout d'un certain temps je le sens qui se place légèrement devant moi.

« Il y a un grand type qui s'approche de nous que je ne connais pas, il n'a pas l'air très content de me voir. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« Un mari jaloux ? Un amant éconduit ? » Me demande-t-il sur un ton léger.

J'éclate de rire. « Je n'ai rien de tout cela »

Il secoue la tête. « Mais je ne plaisante pas, il y a vraiment un grand type bronzé qui arrive et il me regarde méchamment. »

Je me retourne et effectivement, le Dr Black arrive vers nous à grand pas. Son habituel regard un peu trop jovial est aujourd'hui remplacé par une grimace.

« Oups. C'est un collègue. Un collègue qui a des problèmes avec le mot non. »

Edward Masen ou Cullen me regarde le sourcil levé.

« Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui ce soir. Je lui ai dit non gentiment enfin je pense et je crois qu'il pensait que je ne viendrais pas du tout. »

Et avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, Edward Cullen se redresse et bombe le torse. Ou là là, il est impressionnant. Il me dépasse de plus d'une tête comme ça. Il placarde un grand sourire et, en tendant la main, effectue les quelques pas qui le sépare de Black.

« Dr Black. Edward Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. »

Et à ma grande surprise, le visage du Dr Black, après avoir marqué un bref temps de surprise affiche à son tour un immense sourire éblouissant. Attention les yeux. On a presque l'impression qu'une étoile scintille au coin de ses lèvres, comme dans les films.

Et les voilà partis tous les deux, presque bras dessus bras dessous. Cullen se retourne vers moi avec un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire en lui faisant un petit signe de tête et en formant le mot Merci avec mes lèvres. Il lève les yeux au ciel comme pour dire que ça n'est rien et repars dans une discussion enflammée avec le Dr Black à propos des éliminatoires, des 49ers et de la division ouest*…

Je suis à la fois amusée et soulagée. Cet Edward Cullen est vraiment sympathique. Je suis d'autant plus désolée de savoir qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe. Je regarde rapidement ma montre, il sera bientôt 22 heures. Je pense pouvoir m'échapper d'ici peu. Je commence à me faufiler discrètement vers la sortie quand je sens une main sur mon bras. Je sursaute. Je ne suis pas une fan des contacts physiques impromptu.

« Ah Dr Swan »

Je me retourne.

« Dr Banner. »

Et avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, le Dr Banner se lance dans un grand discours sur l'importance des services hospitaliers périphériques et des soins de premier recours. Je suis incapable de ne pas l'écouter et bientôt, rejoint par d'autres personnes la conversation bat son plein.

Il est plus de 23 heures quand j'arrive enfin à m'éclipser vers la sortie. D'autres sont déjà partis et la salle se vide petit à petit. Je récupère mon manteau, me dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et sors. Il y a la queue pour le voiturier alors je me place sur un coté pour attendre. Je suis fatiguée, mes pieds me font mal et j'ai un peu froid. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque un homme avachi contre le mur un peu plus loin. En regardant de plus près, l'homme semble penché en avant comme s'il avait mal au ventre. Le médecin en moi veut s'approcher pour voir s'il peut faire quelque chose tandis que la femme méfiante que je suis préfère rester à l'écart, à l'abri. Finalement, mon éthique professionnelle l'emporte et je m'approche. L'homme pleure. Ou renifle je ne sais pas trop. Et alors que les phares d'une voiture l'éclaire je le reconnais. Il s'agit d'Edward Cullen.

Merde. Si quelqu'un le trouvait ici dans cet état, pour le coup, ça risquerait de faire la une des journaux.

« Mr Cullen » Je me penche vers son visage tout en veillant à garder mes distances.

Il se redresse légèrement, ses yeux sont gonflés et rouges. Il sent l'alcool.

« Dr Swan » Je l'entends à peine marmonner.

« Vous êtes saoul. »

Il éclate d'un rire faux.

« Je suis saoul »

« Vos parents sont-ils encore là ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas »

« Vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi ? »

« Non. C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller » Il s'est redressé complètement et s'est décollé du mur. Il cherche dans quelque chose dans sa poche et en ressort des clefs.

Il les balance devant mon visage avec un sourire brouillé.

« Voilà… ai tout ce qu'il faut… »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir je lui arrache les clefs des mains. Hors de question que je le laisse conduire dans cet état.

Il me regarde incrédule pendant quelques seconde avant de s'affaler à nouveau contre le mur. « Putain, je suis pathétique. Qu'un pathétique cocu incapable de se saouler en toute tranquillité… »

« Mr Cullen, laissez-moi appeler votre père ou quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher. »

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux tristes à nouveau remplis de larme et fouille à nouveau dans ses poches. Il en ressort son téléphone et me le tends.

Je l'entends vaguement murmurer : « McCarthy »

J'attrape le téléphone et cherche dans son agenda jusqu'à tomber sur le bon contact. J'appelle le fameux McCarthy et attend une dizaine de sonneries avant d'entendre une grosse voie marmonner.

« Putain Cullen il est presque minuit. On a un match demain. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Mr McCarthy, ici le Dr Swan.»

La voie s'arrête brusquement avant de reprendre plus forte.

« Merde. Putain merde, il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ! »

Je tente de le couper.

« Mr McCarthy. Il n'a rien, si ce n'est qu'il est saoul devant un hôtel du centre et qu'il ne peut pas conduire dans cet état. Il m'a demandé de vous appeler. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire devant un hôtel du centre à cette heure »

« Eh, ne me criez pas dessus. Je n'y suis pour rien ! On était à une soirée organisée par l'hôpital de son père. J'étais en train de partir quand je l'ai aperçu. Il était adossé à un mur en train de se lamenter et maintenant je vous appelle pour venir le chercher avant qu'un passant ne le voie et publie sa photo partout sur internet. »

« Merde. J'arrive. Quel hôtel ?»

J'entends du bruit à l'autre bout du fil alors que je lui donne notre position.

« Ok, j'en ai pour un bon quart d'heure »

« On vous attend ».

Je raccroche et tend le portable à Cullen. Il s'est rassit contre le mur et a ramené ses genoux contre lui. Sa tête est cachée entre ses jambes et je l'entends qui marmonne des choses inintelligibles.

« Votre ami arrive.»

Il relève la tête.

« Merci. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas boire autant. Putain on a un match demain… Votre ami doit être fan des 49ers. »

« Quoi, c'est le Dr Black qui vous a fait boire comme ça ? »

« Hein ! Non, pas vraiment, disons que je l'ai accompagné. »

« Et il vous a laissé dans cet état ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis parti à un moment, il parlait de thoracotomie et d'écarteur avec un autre type. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir alors je suis parti chercher ma voiture.»

« Vous ne pouvez pas conduire. »

Il acquiesce et se tait. Je m'assoie à côté de lui, en veillant à m'enrouler dans mon manteau pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et il n'y a plus personne. Le voiturier ne peut pas nous voir de là où il est. Tant mieux.

Il commence à faire vraiment froid et je me relève.

« Venez, on ne peut pas rester là, on va attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas cela. »

Finalement, il arrive à se lever et tient à peu près sur ses jambes. On se dirige vers le voiturier et je lui tends mon ticket.

« Tout va bien madame ? » me demande poliment le jeune homme.

« Oui merci, tout va bien. »

Cullen est resté en retrait et tourne le dos à l'employé de l'hôtel.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes installés dans mon Toyota. Je mets e chauffage à fond et allume la radio en fond sonore.

Cullen est assis, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermé. Je me demande s'il ne va pas s'endormir.

Je regarde l'heure : 23h30.

Moi qui voulais rentrer tôt… Heureusement que je ne travaille pas avant Lundi.

« J'ai une fille aussi vous savez. » finit par dire Cullen.

« Non, je ne savais pas. Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« 8 mois. Elle s'appelle Kate. C'est ma fille… Je l'aime tellement et même ça maintenant… Même ça. Elle peut me l'enlever » II semble dévasté et des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Je suis pudique et je n'aime pas que les gens me voie pleurer alors je détourne le regard et fixe un point au loin dans la rue.

« C'est ma fille… Ma petite fille… »

Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

« Vous avez demandé un test de paternité ? »

Il reste silencieux. Puis finalement ajoute doucement, comme vaincu.

« Mon avocat a insisté. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si le test dit qu'elle n'est pas de moi? Je l'aime. C'est ma fille. »

« Qu'en dit sa mère ? »

Il renifle avec amertume. « Sa mère, ma femme m'a dit, et je cite : « je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me faire engrosser par un autre.» »

« Oups. »

« Heidi. C'est le nom de ma femme. Nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans, ensemble depuis cinq. Putain, on était bien tous les deux. Pareil. Enfin je pensais. Je sais que je suis souvent absent, les week-ends avec les matches et tout ça. Mais merde. Elle a osé me dire que rien ne prouvait que ce n'était pas moi qui étais allé voir ailleurs. Je ne la reconnais plus. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je me tais.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous embêter avec mes problèmes. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir ce soir mais, tout seul, chez mes parents, je commençais à devenir fou. Katie est avec sa mère, chez nous. »

Je ne dis toujours rien. On m'a souvent dis que je savais bien écouter alors qu'en fait la plupart du temps c'est je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mon expérience m'a prouvé que parfois, il valait mieux se taire plutôt que de débiter des platitudes.

« Je ne veux pas être un père à mi-temps. Et je ne veux pas que ma file soit élevée par Heidi. Elle a tellement changée ces derniers mois. J'étais trop aveugle pour m'en apercevoir, mais maintenant, je repense à tout ça. Les dépenses, les sorties, les voyages… J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'après bébé, mais en fait… »

Je me permets d'intervenir.

« Edward, je peux me permettre de vous appeler Edward ? » Il acquiesce. « On ne se connait pas mais vous me semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules. Je suis sûr que vous saurez faire la part des choses entre votre rancœur vis-à-vis de sa mère et les besoins de votre fille. Je suis fille de parents divorcés et je sais que c'est difficile pour celui qui n'a pas la garde. Mais gardez à l'esprit que c'est de votre fille dont il est question. C'est à elle que vous devrez penser quand il sera question de la garde. Pas à vous, ni à votre femme. Mais à elle et à ce qui sera le meilleur compromis pour elle. »

Je vois une énorme voiture se garer derrière nous et un homme gigantesque s'extraire de l'habitacle.

« Je crois que votre ami est là. »

Cullen se retourne brutalement et grimace.

« Oui, c'est lui. Encore merci Dr Swan. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella maintenant. Je pense qu'on a passé le stade des formalités. »

« C'est vrai qu'après avoir foutu un coton tige dans ma queue, on peut dire qu'on a passé ce stade.»

Je fais la moue « Vraiment, je me serais bien passée de ce souvenir.»

Il hausse les épaules et il me semble que ses joues se sont un peu empourprées « Moi aussi en fait. »

Nous sortons de la voiture.

« Putain Cullen t'a une salle tête » fait la grosse voix qui accompagne l'immense corps du fameux McCarthy. Franchement, déjà que je trouvais Cullen massif et bien son ami est une vraie armoire à glace. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise et j'ai hâte de partir. Je commence à me rassoir sur mon siège quand le visage de Cullen s'approche du mien. Son haleine sent l'alcool et sa peau est vraiment pâle. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me vomir dessus, ça serait le pompon. Je me demande comment il va faire pour assurer son match demain.

« Encore merci Bella. Je ferais en sorte de me souvenir de votre conseil. »

« De rien Edward. Pensez à boire un grand verre d'eau et prendre un comprimé de Paracetamol ou d'Ibuprofène avant de vous coucher. Ça devrait limiter les dégâts demain. »

Il grimace une nouvelle fois et me remercie encore avant de fermer ma portière.

J'attends de le voir se hisser dans la jeep et que celle-ci s'en aille avant de mettre le contact et de prendre la route.

Le trajet et long, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai l'habitude de gérer mon sommeil et de dormir à la demande. C'est un peu le lot de tous les médecins urgentistes.

Trois bon quart d'heure après, je me gare devant chez moi. La lumière est encore allumée dans le salon. Je sais que mon père sera encore éveillé à m'attendre, c'est son rituel. Il attend que je rentre et sans un mot, après une bise sur la joue, il part se coucher. Ces soirées ne sont pas fréquentes de toute façon, ma vie sociale est relativement calme. Il y a parfois un repas de service ou une réunion. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Après la bise de Charlie, je me faufile doucement dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle dort à point fermé. Je me penche doucement et dépose un baiser léger sur sa joue.

Je repense à Edward Cullen et à la bataille qu'il va devoir livrer pour la garde de sa fille. J'avoue que malgré mes mots plein de bon sens, je le comprends. Devoir laisser ma fille à une personne en qui je n'ai pas confiance serait un déchirement et je ne suis pas sûr que je serais en état de penser rationnellement. Il a l'air de tellement l'aimer…

Je secoue la tête. Pas la peine de m'investir trop dans cette histoire. Ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires.

* * *

* On parle de **Football Américain** ici! Pas de le football de chez nous ou soccer comme les américains l'appelle

* **Éliminatoires: ou Playoff:** ce sont les matchs disputés en fin de saisons entre les meilleurs équipes des deux conférences nationales de football américain qui détermineront ensuite les deux meilleures équipes de chaque conférence qui s'affronteront pour le SuperBowl.

 ***Les 49ers:** c'est le nom de l'équipe de football de la ville de San-Francisco qui fait partie, comme les Seahawks de Seattle de la **division ouest de la National Football Conférence.** (Il existe une autre division Ouest, celle de l'American FootBall conférence) Il existe en fait 4 divisions par conférence et il y a quatre équipes par division. Et je vais m'arrêter là pour les explications aujourd'hui car c'est en fait un peu compliqué!

J'espère que cette suite vous plait!

Le rapprochement entre Edward et Bella va se faire doucement, et n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amitié en premier et de Romance ensuite.

A bientôt.

Mystylight


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeudi 26/12/2014 :**

Me voici de nouveau au travail après une pause de deux jours. Je sais qu'Alice se plaint rarement de mon emploi du temps chaotique mais qu'elle était contente que je sois là le matin de Noël. Moi aussi j'étais contente d'être avec elle. Nous avons fait une orgie au petit déjeuné : pain perdu, chocolat, biscuits de Noël, pancakes, bacon… Le tout arrosé de jus de fruit bien frais et de chocolat chaud. C'est notre tradition. Mais rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai presque la nausée… Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ensuite au diner qu'avait organisé Renée.

Presque 24 heures après et j'en ai encore des crampes à l'estomac.

Je me gare sur le parking de l'hôpital à l'emplacement réservé pour le personnel. Je sors de la voiture et me dépêche, c'est encore une journée glaciale. Quand j'arrive dans le hall d'accueil des urgences, celui-ci est calme, c'est courant le matin. La guirlande dorée de l'accueil est toujours en place ainsi qu'un sapin un peu miteux dans un coin. J'ai toujours trouvé les décorations de Noël dans les hôpitaux déprimantes. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit où on s'attend à ce que les fêtes soient joyeuses. Il n'y a que dans les services de pédiatrie où je trouve qu'elles ont vraiment leur place.

Il n'y a personne dans la salle d'attente et l'accueil est vide. Je me faufile dans les vestiaires et enfile mon pantalon de travail et ma blouse. Je retire aussi mes bottes pour mettre mes sabots et je glisse mon stéthoscope autour de mon cou puis vérifie que mon otoscope s'allume et que mon stylo est bien dans ma poche. La routine.

Quand je sors, je vois le Dr Black et le Dr Sanders accoudés au bureau d'accueil un café à la main. Ils ont fait la nuit.

Je m'approche d'eux pour que l'on puisse faire la relève. Les docteurs Véra Micheals, Lisa Banks et Paul Tahoe ne sont pas encore arrivées. Mais bon, je suis un peu en avance.

« Bonjour. La nuit s'est bien passée ? » Je m'enquiers poliment.

Les deux médecins me font face, ils ont l'air fatigués mais sans cet air échevelé que l'on peut avoir après une garde mouvementée.

« Oh, c'était calme. Nous avons presque pu vider tout le service » répond Sanders, un grand médecin blond grisonnant un peu dégingandé que j'apprécie bien.

« Oh, c'est cool » C'est vrai que débuter une garde avec service presque vide, c'est plus simple.

« Il reste des lits de disponible sur l'hôpital ? »

« Quelques-uns en chir, pas grand-chose en médecine. Mais ils devraient faire un peu de place dans la journée. Les soins continus sont pleins par contre. Il faut transférer sur Seattle ou Olympia. »

Pendant notre court échange, les trois autres médecins de garde avec moi aujourd'hui sont arrivées, il y a Micheals, massive quadragénaire un peu mollassonne à mon goût mais qui connait son métier, Banks, une plantureuse brune un peu plus âgée que moi et qui semble m'avoir pris en grippe dès mon arrivée et Tahoe, un Amérindien d'une quarantaine d'année un peu trop cowboy à mon avis. Il y a aussi la cadre du service Mrs Cope, les infirmières de jour dont Lauren Mallory et deux étudiants, un résident de première année et un externe. Je salue tout le monde.

Après des premières semaines difficiles, l'infirmière Mallory et moi sommes finalement parvenues à nous entendre. Je l'avais jugée un peu vite et elle aussi probablement. Quand elle a découvert notre point commun, elle s'est détendue avec moi et j'ai pu découvrir ses qualités. Elle est en fait très compétente et aime son travail. Elle a bien sur son caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et ça je peux le comprendre. Elle est aussi ambitieuse et brigue un poste de chef qu'on lui fait miroiter depuis plusieurs années.

Mais c'est aussi une mère comme moi. La mère célibataire d'un petit garçon de 5 ans dont le père est aux abonnés absents. Je ne connais pas les détails de leur histoire et elle ne connaît pas non plus ceux concernant ma fille, mais quand elle a découvert l'existence d'Alice, j'ai enfin pu gagner son respect et avoir le respect d'une infirmière influente dans un service comme le nôtre, c'est un plus.

Nous nous séparons en deux groupes pour la relève qui est rapidement expédiée, il y a seulement deux patients dans tous le service: un dépressif de 50 ans qui attend l'avis du psychiatre avant de rentrer chez lui où d'être hospitalisé et une dame âgée qui est tombée et n'a pu être relevée par les pompiers que 10 heures après. Elle, nous allons devoir la garder. Mais elle est dans le secteur du Dr Micheals c'est donc de son ressort.

« Dr Swan ? »

« Oui Dr Black ? » Tiens, je n'ai plus le droit au prénom maintenant ? Un agréable changement.

« Alors, Cullen, vraiment ? »

Je le regarde étonnée en me demandant de quoi il parle.

« Le Dr Cullen était mon directeur de thèse et mon chef pendant mon résidanat. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne parle pas de lui !» Fait Black en me scrutant du regard.

Je suis un peu perdue, mais devant l'insistance du Dr Black je réalise qu'il veut parler de l'autre Cullen.

« Oh, vous parler d'Edward Cullen ? Franchement, c'est la première fois que je le rencontrais l'autre soir, son père nous a présenté » Un petit mensonge de rien du tout ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. « Pour tout vous dire, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu. Vous savez, le football et moi… »

Dans un sens, je ne comprends même pas d'où me viens ce besoin de me justifier auprès de Black. Cullen et moi n'avons fait que parler Samedi soir.

Le Dr Black me surprend encore une fois en éclatant d'un rire presque cristallin. Ce type me ferait presque peur parfois. Entre sa carrure de boxeur poids lourd, son maxi sourire éclatant de publicité pour dentifrice blanchissant et maintenant ce rire presque enfantin, le personnage a de quoi déstabiliser.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu ? C'est le plus grand joueur de sa génération ! Vous êtes vraiment surprenante Dr Swan.»

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre « Si vous le dites. Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé d'ailleurs. » Ce qui était encore un mensonge, Cullen n'avait pas l'air de lui en avoir voulu du tout d'être aussi inculte en matière de foot.

« Bref. Que voulez-vous Dr Black ? »

Il s'arrête de rire et me regarde bizarrement.

« Rien, Dr Swan. Rien. Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt. »

« A bientôt Dr Black. »

Il fait quelques pas puis se retourne.

« Au fait Isabella. Un coursier est venu déposer une enveloppe pour vous hier. Je me demande ce qui pouvait être si urgent que cela ne puisse pas attendre que Noël soit passé ? »

« Une enveloppe ? » Je suis à moitié étonnée, on reçoit fréquemment du courrier à l'hôpital, de la part de correspondants médicaux qui nous donnent des nouvelles de certains patients, de laboratoires pharmaceutiques ou de compagnies d'assurances qui essaient de nous démarcher ou plutôt nous acheter selon moi. Mais ceci semble différent. Un courrier apporté par coursier un matin de noël. Je trouve ça… Inquiétant. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que Tyler Crowley cherche à renégocier notre accord quant à la garde d'Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette idée s'impose à moi, mais elle me fait frissonner. En même temps, Tyler connait mon adresse personnelle. Ça n'a pas de sens…

« Nous l'avons laissée à l'accueil, dans votre bannière.»

« Ok, merci. Et bonne journée. »

Je me dirige vers l'accueil et le contourne. Déjà quelques patients sont arrivés et sont pris en charge par l'infirmière de triage. Je vois aussi une ambulance qui se gare dans le sas d'entrée. Je me dépêche et récupère l'enveloppe en papier kraft qui se trouve avec le reste de mon courrier. L'enveloppe est grande, au moins 30 centimètres sur 20 et semble assez épaisse. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'ouvrir maintenant alors je file la déposer dans mon vestiaire fermé à clefs. Inutile de laisser la laisser trainer. On ne sait jamais, il y a beaucoup de passage dans un service d'urgence.

Il me faudra attendre ma pause déjeuner, où ce soir pour l'ouvrir. Mais pour le moment je file accueillir mon premier patient de la journée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Homme de 71 ans, antécédent d'angioplastie coronaire i ans qui présente une douleur thoracique depuis deux heures. Apyrétique, TA à 15/9, FC à 85 et saturation à 98% en air. »

Je suis dans le bain immédiatement et ne peut sortir la tête de l'eau qu'après 14h00. J'avale rapidement un sandwich et une pomme, ais à peine le temps de passer aux toilettes et surement pas une seconde à consacrer à la fameuse enveloppe qui m'attend dans mon vestiaire.

Demetri, le résidant en première année est déjà à mes trousses, il a besoin de moi pour valider une sortie, un homme qui s'est entaillé l'avant-bras le médecin quie st en traumato est coincé avec un cas difficile. Je vérifie les sutures, lui demande s'il a bien vérifié le statut vaccinal et donné les consignes pour faire enlever les points. Le travail est bien fait, soigneux, la cicatrice sera minimale. Je le félicite et passe au dossier suivant. Ce n'est que vers 21 heures que je peux enfin prendre plus de 5 minutes de pause d'affilée. On dirait vraiment que les gens ont attendus que Noël soit passé pour venir se faire soigner !

Je profite de ma pause pour me faire réchauffer un repas dans le four micro-onde de la salle de repos. Ce n'est pas digne d'un trois étoiles mais c'est mieux que de manger encore un sandwich ! je mange en écoutant deux infirmières se raconter leur repas de Noël, je place un mot de temps en temps histoire de donner l'impression que je m'intéresse alors que je n'ai qu'une hâte : aller ouvrir cette satanée enveloppe.

En sortant de la salle de repos, je croise le Dr Banks qui me demande si je peux aller voir un patient avec elle. Je lui fais remarquer que je suis en pause et que j'en ais pour encore ¼ d'heure. Elle me regarde de haut mais je ne vais pas flancher. Elle a beau être compétente, elle est partie dîner pendant presque une heure tout à l'heure alors je ne vois pas où est son problème.

Dans le vestiaire, j'ouvre mon cadenas et m'empare de l'enveloppe. Elle est assez lourde et me brûle presque les doigts. J'ai une boule dans la gorge tandis que je la décachète et fait glisser son contenu sur la petite table qui nous sert de desserte à côté de la porte.

Il y a une pochette en papier cartonné qui semble contenir des billets et une feuille A4 pliée en deux.

Curieuse, je regarde la pochette, à l'intérieur il y a trois billets identiques. En les regardant de plus près, je remarque qu'il s'agit de pass annuel pour le _CenturyLink Field._ Je regarde quelques secondes sans comprendre. Je connais ce nom, il s'agit du stade où évoluent les Seahawks de Seattle. Les pass sont nominatifs. En fait non, un des pass est à mon nom et l'autre est à celui d'un Mr Swan et le dernier porte la mention « Invité ».

Quelqu'un m'offre des pass pour aller voir du football. J'ai une petite idée de qui peut être derrière cela, même si la motivation du geste semble floue.

Je suis à la fois soulagée, il ne s'agit pas d'une assignation à comparaitre et agacée. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

J'ouvre la lettre qui accompagne les billets et y trouve une demi-page manuscrite.

 _Cher Dr Isabella Swan,_

 _Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon comportement de Samedi soir, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, il ne s'agit pas pour moi d'une habitude mais il faut croire que les évènements récents qui m'ont touché m'ont rendu un peu idiot et imprudent._

 _Je tenais également à vous remercier pour avoir pris soin de moi en appelant mon ami et surtout, en écoutant les allégations d'un ivrogne._

 _En dernier lieu, je voulais vous assurer que vos paroles ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd et que je vais tenter de suivre vos conseils. Ma fille (et oui, car c'est bien ma fille, même si au fond, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour moi) reste et restera au centre de mes préoccupations._

 _J'ai aussi suivi votre autre conseil et il faut dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris d'être capable de fonctionner presque normalement Dimanche. Mon équipe, mon coach et surtout ma peau, on vous doit tous une fière chandelle._

 _Ci joint, un petit cadeau de Noël pour vous et votre famille. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une fan, mais je me suis que cela pourrais être l'occasion d'une ou deux sorties en famille._

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Edward Masen Cullen._

Je souris. Toute cette journée de stress pour ça. Cet homme n'a pas fini de me surprendre. A chaque fois que je pense en avoir fini avec lui, le voilà qu'il refait surface d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'avoue que j'ai passé mon Dimanche après-midi avec un œil devant le match contre les 49ers de San Francisco et, effectivement, ils ont gagné. Edward Cullen n'était pas à son niveau maximum, mais il a assuré et les Seahawks ont confirmés leur qualifications pour les éliminatoires* (enfin, là, je reprends les commentaires des journalistes sportifs, de ma propre expérience, s'était toujours aussi compliqué et je n'ai pas tout compris).

En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va être content !

Je remets tous les papiers dans l'enveloppe puis dans mon casier et repart travailler. Il me reste un peu plus de neuf heures de garde tout de même.

Vers 23 heures nous recevons une vague de patients atteint d'une forme particulièrement sévère d'intoxication alimentaire. Chouette façon de passer la nuit…

* * *

 ***Eliminatoires:** ou playoff en anglais: c'est la phase de jeu de post-saison où les meilleurs équipes des deux ligues s'affrontent pour déterminer les deux équipes qui s'affronteront pour le Superbowl. (qui a eu lieu hier pour cette année!)

 **Quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'avais déterminé une fréquence pour mes post. Pas vraiment. Pour le moment, on dirait que j'arrive à poster un chapitre pas semaine environ mais il n'y a aucune garanti pour le futur. J'essaye de faire mon maximum!**

 **Pour la longueur de la fiction, je ne sais pas, probablement une vingtaine de chapitres.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes, ça fait plaisir.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Mystylight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samedi 10 Janvier 2015 :**

Et voilà comment je me retrouve un samedi Après-midi, emmitouflée sous une couverture dans un stade bondé mais glacial, habillée tout en bleu et vert et avec le visage peinturluré pour assister au premier match des éliminatoires, le Wild Card Weekend*.

Il est vrai que l'ambiance du stade est presque assez chaude pour me réchauffer, et je dis bien presque.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que les humains sont capables de faire pour montrer leur soutien à une équipe de foot. Il y a des femmes à moitié nues (par à peine 5 degrés !), un homme qui agite une espèce d'aigle géant, un autre portant un masque assez terrifiant, toujours bleu et vert et un tiers du stade est recouvert d'une marée verte et jaune avec des espèces de fromages en guise de couvre-chef, ce sont les supporter de l'autre équipe, les Pakers de Green-Bay qui affronteront nos Seahawks pour ce premier tour des éliminatoires.

Alice est elle aussi peinturlurée et extatique, elle regarde de partout avec ses grands yeux sombres un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. Et Charlie, n'en parlons pas, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. On dirait un enfant dans un magasin de confiserie. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré Le Edward Cullen et que celui-ci m'avait offert des places pour le stade, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se prosterner devant moi ! Il s'est finalement retenu, mais de peu. Et de les voir là, tous les deux retenant à peine leur excitation comme des gamins le matin de Noël, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'aurait pu me faire Cullen.

Il faudra vraiment que je trouve un moyen de le remercier.

De mon côté, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, la foule me rend un peu nerveuse, les hommes sont bruyants, ils boivent et deviennent un peu trop… amicaux. Et les joueurs ne sont même pas encore arrivés.

Un coup léger porté sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et je me retourne en criant, prête à défendre mon espace personnel avec mes poings.

Je me retrouve face au visage souriant et amical d'Esmé Cullen et ravale aussi rapidement que je le peux le flot d'insanité qui était prêt à dévaler de ma bouche.

Au regard gêné de Mme Cullen, je me rends compte que quelques mots ont quand même dû m'échapper.

« Bonjour Dr Swan, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et sourit le plus amicalement possible.

« Ce n'est rien Mme Cullen, c'est juste que vous m'avez pris par surprise. » Et que je déteste ça, mais ça, je ne le dis pas, elle a dû s'en rendre compte. « Et appelez-moi Bella s'il vous plait. Pas de formalité ici. »

« D'accord, mais à condition que vous m'appeliez Esmé. »

Je sens que ma fille à côté de moi s'impatiente. Cette petite chose n'aime pas vraiment qu'on la laisse dans l'ignorance, elle aime être au cœur de l'action. Alors je me retourne brièvement et fait les présentations.

« Esmé, je vous présente ma fille Alice et mon père Charlie Swan. »

Si Esmé est surprise par l'âge d'Alice cela ne se traduit que par un bref clignement d'œil avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage. Je remarque alors qu'elle n'est pas maquillée comme nous mais qu'elle porte fièrement une casquette aux couleurs de l'équipe de son fils ainsi qu'un blouson bleu et vert marqué d'un gigantesque n° 12 sur le devant.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance »

Mon père, rougissant marmonne une formule de politesse en serrant la main d'Esmé. Je sais que pour certains, il peut paraitre rude, mais en fait, sous ce masque de dureté se cache en fait un homme timide qui est plus à l'aise devant un trafiquant de drogue qu'une jolie femme arborant les couleurs de son équipe de football fétiche, et ayant accessoirement engendré son joueur favori depuis Joe Montana.

« Bonjour Mme Cullen » fait la voix cristalline de mon grand bébé. « Je suis trop contente d'être ici, il faudra bien dire merci à Mr Edward de ma part. »

Les yeux d'Esmé s'agrandissent.

« C'est Edward qui vous a invité ? »

Je suis un peu gêné, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me justifier mais je le fais quand même.

« Oui, en discutant l'autre soir, votre fils a appris que mon père était un grand fan, et quelques jours plus tard, je recevais ces pass dans mon courrier à l'hôpital. »

Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner le numéro de Mr Edward, Mme Esmé ? » Demande ma fille à brule pourpoint d'une voix que je connais bien. celle de la fausse innocence. Je suis sidérée, elle n'a pas osée ! Cette petite fille a parfois du mal avec la notion de vie privée et d'intimité, c'est pourtant quelque chose sur laquelle je suis assez intransigeante. « Il faut absolument qu'on le remercie, hein maman ? C'est toi qui l'as dit, que tu ne savais pas comment le remercier ? »

« Oui ma chérie, je l'ai dit, mais je suis que qu'Esmé pourra transmettre le message. »

Esmé semble réfléchir puis à l'air buté que prend son visage, je sens qu'elle en est arrivée à une conclusion.

« Non, non, votre fille à raison Bella, je vais vous donner son numéro. » Elle sort un papier et un stylo de son sac et griffonne rapidement le numéro avant de me le tendre. « Je suis sûr qu'un petit message lui fera plaisir. A part le football en ce moment, il n'a pas grand-chose auquel se raccrocher. »

Je suis un peu soufflée par ces confidences et j'ai à peine le temps de fourrer le papier dans mon propre sac et de saluer une dernière fois Esmé que le rugissement de la foule nous apprend que les joueurs sont en train d'arriver sur le terrain. Elle s'éclipse en nous souhaitant un bon match et je la voie s'installer dans une tribune fermée un peu à l'écart. La veinarde, elle est au chaud elle. Je tends le cou pour voir si elle est accompagnée par le Dr Cullen mais je ne le voie pas.

Le papier dans mon sac semble faire un trou dans le cuir. Je suis pratiquement persuadée que de toute façon, je ne m'en servirais pas, mais au moins ma fille me lâchera un peu la grappe. Mon père lui regarde mon sac comme s'il renfermait la solution au conflit Israélo-Palestinien.

Mais notre attention se reporte rapidement sur le terrain, où le N°12, le Quaterback de l'équipe des Seahawks fait une entrée triomphante.

Edward Cullen est méconnaissable sous son équipement. Il parait deux fois plus large. Il porte déjà son casque et ressemble plus à une machine de guerre qu'à un être humain. Je ne distingue pas les détails de son visage à cette distance et sous la grille de protection mais son allure générale respire la confidence. Il est le maitre des lieux. Et tout le monde ici le sait.

L'entrée de l'autre équipe se fait sous les cris des supporter d'en face et les sifflements de mon côté. Le match n'a pas encore commencée que je suis déjà à moitié sourde.

Mon père et debout, il siffle entre ses doigts et je crois que je suis bonne pour une perforation du tympan.

Je me lève pour suivre le mouvement de la foule, et aussi pour dégourdir mes jambes ankylosées par l'immobilité et le froid.

Mon père, qui est à côté d'Alice qui est calé entre nous deux nous explique ce qui se passe sans quitter le terrain de yeux. Le tirage au sort pour savoir quelle équipe aura la balle en premier. Le Kick off, les différentes phases d'attaque et de défense. Je regarde sans vraiment tout comprendre. Je remarque qu'effectivement, voir les joueurs en direct est beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'à travers le poste de télévision. Les contacts entre joueurs sont brutaux et la balle passe rapidement de l'un à l'autre. Les arrêts de jeux sont fréquents mais le hurlement de la foule me permet de comprendre quand notre équipe marque ou inversement, quand les adversaires remontent au score. Rapidement les deux premiers quarts temps sont déjà passés. Je n'en reviens pas. A la maison, j'aurais déjà décroché et serait passé à autre chose. Ici, on se prend au jeu. Les Seahawks sont mené 15 à 12, Charlie est très remonté contre un défenseur des Pakers qui aurait fait une faute selon lui en attrapant Cullen lors de la dernière phase de jeu. Mais rien n'est joué selon lui. Notre équipe à encore toutes ses chances.

Pendant la mi-temps, la musique et les cheerleaders sont à l'honneur, c'est aussi un sacré spectacle. Dans la foule autour de nous, les hommes boivent toujours et commentent les premières phases du match, chacun y allant de ses conseils pour les joueurs, pour les coaches et de ses pronostics. Mon père a les joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation, Alice semble toujours contente et son regard passe d'un groupe à l'autre sans qu'elle semble capable de décider ce qu'elle a le plus envie de regarder.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de revivre cette expérience toutes les semaines jusqu'au Superbowl. C'est grisant, mais la foule m'oppresse, je ne suis pas à l'aise au milieu de tant de testostérone. Je sais que mon père est là et que nous sommes en sécurité avec Alice, mais mon instinct me souffle que tant que je serais entourée de tant de mâles en rut, je ne serais pas à l'abri.

Très vite le troisième quart temps commence et la tension monte jusqu'à la fin du match. Le score est très serré et le suspense entier jusqu'à la fin. Finalement, alors qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes de jeu, Cullen semble puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour lancer la balle puissamment en avant. La trajectoire est parfaite et tombe presque dans les bras de son coéquipier qui n'a plus qu'à courir quelques mètres pour entrer dans la zone de marquage. Et si j'avais cru que la foule était bruyante jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'éruption de joie qui m'explose dans les oreilles. Nous avons gagné. Les Seahawks, en partie grâce au talent de leur Quaterback préféré se sont qualifiés pour le second tour.

Toute l'équipe semble en liesse également, ils portent leur joueur star sur leurs épaules. Cullen a enlevé son casque, et malgré la protection son visage semble marqué par les coups qu'il a reçus lors du match. Mais il semble heureux. Vraiment très heureux.

Mon père me tire légèrement sur la main. Il me dit que nous ne devrions pas trop trainer car la foule va être compacte pour sortir du stade dans quelques minutes. Il vaut mieux y aller tout de suite ou attendre une bonne demi-heure. J'avoue qu'après toutes ses émotions, retrouver le calme de la voiture puis de la maison me semble divin. Nous nous faufilons donc à travers la masse de joyeux supporters qui semblent être encore plus nombreux que tout à l'heure.

Puis d'un coup, je vois une forme sombre s'approcher de moi par la gauche et je suis soudain enveloppée dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Je suis complètement prise de court, je me fige, j'étouffe, j'ai peur. La sensation disparait quasiment aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparue, l'homme qui m'a prise dans ses bras est déjà plus loin en train de malmener une autre personne. Je suis en nage et je remarque que me jambes flageolent sous mon poids. Plus loin, je remarque que mon père, qui tient fermement Alice par la main s'est aperçu de mon absence, il se retourne et accours vers moi le plus vite possible l'air inquiet.

« Et Bell's, ça va ? »

J'ai la bouche sèche et n'arrive pas à parler. Je vois Alice me regarder l'air préoccupé elle aussi. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me ressaisir. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eue d'attaque de panique. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée qui a été merveilleuse. Il y a du monde mais je suis en sécurité, Charlie et Alice sont avec moi. Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Mon père m'a pris par la main, et avec son soutien je réussi à reprendre le contrôle. J'inspire et expire profondément et arrive à me remettre en mouvement. Nous ne disons plus rien. Même si cela faisait longtemps il me connait et sait ce qui s'est passé, rien ne sert de ressasser, de plus ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit.

Finalement, après de nombreux zig-zig à travers la foule en liesse, nous arrivons au parking puis à la voiture de Charlie, une berline noire banalisée.

Pendant le trajet de retour, nous discutons du match, mon père est ravi du dénouement, même s'il aurait préféré un écart plus important. Selon lui, la semaine prochaine contre les Panthers de Caroline va être difficile. Jouer contre une équipe reposée alors qu'on vient d'arracher sa place en deuxième semaine est difficile. En plus, il ajoute que Cullen en a gros sur la patate en ce moment et qu'il se demande comment il arrive à tout juguler.

Je suis surprise, mon père n'est pas du genre à suivre les pages people des magazines alors je me demande à quoi il fait allusion. Il a l'air de le comprendre à mon air surpris.

« Tu sais, j'admire beaucoup Cullen, et je sais qu'une séparation n'est jamais facile, mais pour le coup, même moi qui ne m'intéresse pas aux ragots, je me rends bien compte que son divorce est compliqué. Il fait les gros titres à cause de sa future ex plus souvent que pour ses exploits sportif en ce moment. Ce qui est bien dommage, car cette dernière passe en avant était une pure merveille. Franchement, si la défense avait un peu mieux assurée dans les deux premiers quarts, on aurait pu gagner bien plus largement. »

« Tu vas l'appeler maman ? »

A tiens, on ne l'entendait pas celle-là. Je pensais presque qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Que veux-tu dire ma chérie ? »

On se regarde à travers le rétroviseur et je la voie qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu vas l'appeler pour le remercier ? Maintenant que tu as son numéro. »

Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. J'avais effectivement un papier dans mon sac ou figurait le numéro personnel de Cullen.

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne pense pas Alice. Mr Cullen a été très gentil de nous inviter à ses matchs, mais je ne crois pas que je vais le déranger. Il a bien d'autre chose à penser. »

Ma fille hausse les épaules et fait la moue.

« Moi je pense que tu devrais l'appeler. Ou au moins, lui envoyer un texto. Ça serait juste poli. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Maintenant que sa mère m'a donné son numéro, information qu'elle va sans doute lui transmettre, je devrais au moins lui écrire.

Mais voilà. Je suis très loin hors de ma zone de confort. Cullen est une star du football dont le nom est scandé par les foules et même s'il a été très gentil de nous inviter et si je connais ses parents, je ne suis pas franchement certaine qu'il soit ravi par l'intrusion.

Je la rassure en lui disant que je le ferais probablement, tout en me disant à moi-même : « Hors de question ».

* * *

 ***Wild Card Weekend:** premier week-end des playoff (ou éliminatoire) ou les 4 moins bonnes des meilleurs équipes de la saison s'affronte dans chaque league. Les deux meilleurs équipes elles se reposent et ne commencent leur éliminatoire que le WE d'après.

 **Merci à toutes pour votre soutient!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Mystylight.**

 **(Au fait je suis à la recherche de matériel de lecture, alors si vous avez des fictions en cours ou complètes et bien écrite qui vous bottent en ce moment, je suis preneuse!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vendredi 20 Mars 2015:**

Je crois que je me suis fait un ami.

Et j'en suis la première étonnée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu d'ami homme. Ou alors peut-être à l'école maternelle, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Mais depuis quelques semaines maintenant, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'Edward Cullen est devenu un ami.

Car oui, je lui ai finalement envoyé un message de remerciement en Janvier après le match contre les Pakers. Un message bref et concis. Un truc du genre : _Merci beaucoup pour les billets nous avons passé une très bonne soirée, félicitations pour votre victoire et merde pour le prochain match._

Et à ma grande surprise, il m'a répondu, et nous avons continué à échanger quelques messages par-ci par-là.

Malheureusement, les Seahawks ont perdu leur match la semaine suivante contre les Panthers et le soir même je recevais un message : _Je suis désolée qu'on ait perdu, du coup les pass ne serviront pas avant la saison prochaine._

Je lui ai répondu dans ce style: _Ah oui, mince, vous exagérez, vous auriez pu faire un petit effort !_

Et on a continué à correspondre sur ce ton pendant quelques temps. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'avec la fin de sa saison de football, le pauvre devait s'ennuyer. Même s'il avait pu obtenir la garde provisoire de sa fille et qu'il était optimiste pour la suite, le foot était une grande partie de sa vie, et maintenant que sa saison était finie, il ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à faire.

Il découvrait les joies de la monoparentalité et m'avait demandé plusieurs fois des conseils en puériculture, ce qui m'avait fait sourire. Quand il avait appris que ma fille avait déjà dix ans il avait été surpris mais n'avait pas vraiment fait de commentaire, il m'avait simplement demandé comment j'avais fait pour tout gérer seule pendant si longtemps. Je lui avais alors dit que nous n'avions pas été seules. Mes parents avaient été là pour nous. Depuis le début.

Après de longues semaines d'échange via texto, nous avons fini par nous téléphoner. Ou plutôt Edward a fini par appeler : un soir, affolé par un pic de fièvre de Kate. J'avais pu le rassurer sur la condition de la miss et après une dose de Paracétamol, la fièvre était tombée. Nous avons continué à parler jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme dans ses bras. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé son père qui, en tant que chef de service des urgences de l'hôpital de Seattle était tout aussi qualifié que moi pour le conseiller, il m'avait dit qu'il avait bien essayé, mais que ses parents n'étaient pas joignables, alors il avait pensé à moi.

Et maintenant, il m'appelle presque toutes les semaines. Je commence à vraiment apprécier nos conversations. Nous n'abordons jamais de sujets trop personnel mais parlons de beaucoup de choses, sport, travail et enfants bien sûr. J'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi il occupait ses journées hors saison et lui était curieux des petites anecdotes amusantes qui rythment un service d'urgence. Je lui parle aussi parfois des situations plus délicates qui ont marqué une garde et dont le souvenir envahit parfois jusqu'à mes rêves. C'est une chose courante dans mon métier, les décès brutaux évitables ou inévitables, les gens violents… On en parle avec le staff bien sûr lors de séances de débriefing, mais malgré tout, parfois, la culpabilité, l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez, ou d'en avoir fait trop est tenace. Je ne m'étends jamais trop longtemps, mais après m'avoir senti morose à plusieurs reprises, il a insisté alors je lui ai expliqué que j'avais pris ce que je pensais être une mauvaise décision lors d'une de mes gardes précédentes. J'avais intubé un jeune patient avant d'apprendre par son entourage qu'il refusait d'être réanimé, qu'il avait signé les papiers et qu'il souffrait d'une maladie grave à un stade avancé. Mon chef, le Dr Banner m'avait dit que dans les circonstances je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. L'homme était arrivé en état de choc, sans papier, sans moyen de vérifier. Mais quand même…

La sonnerie du téléphone me sort finalement de mes réflexions justement, en parlant du loup…

« Hey bonsoir Bella !»

« Bonsoir Edward. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va pas trop mal. Et toi ? »

« Bien. »

« Tu travailles ce week-end ? »

« Oui, je suis de garde Dimanche. Mais du coup, nous avons demain tranquille. »

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose de sympa ? »

« Alice a une course le matin, et je pense que nous irons déjeuner dehors, après, ça dépend un peu de la miss. Elle va chez sa copine Jane le soir mais l'après-midi sera à nous. Et vous ? »

« Oh, nous, pas grand-chose. Kate est avec Heidi ce week-end, alors je serais avec les collègues je pense. On va probablement soulever un peu de ferraille, faut bien se maintenir en forme et les autres veulent sortir. Il parait qu'on a quelque chose à fêter. »

« Ah bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez fêter ? »

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Mon divorce… » Lâche-t-il finalement.

On sent dans sa façon de parler qu'il reste très affecté par sa séparation. Je me demande si malgré tout, il ne garde pas des sentiments pour son ex. Mais je ne serais pas vraiment de bon conseil, selon ma mère, je suis une handicapée des sentiments, et je sais qu'elle n'a pas tort, mis à part l'amour que je ressens pour ma fille et pour mes parents, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres relations. Elle estime que c'est de sa faute bien sûr, mais j'ai beau lui dire que je suis heureuse comme ça, elle ne me croit pas.

« Hé ! Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Que vous soyez parvenu à un accord ? Ça a été plutôt rapide il me semble ? »

Je l'entends qui soupire encore au bout du fil.

« Oui, sans doute. Mais tu sais, j'ai beau savoir que c'était la meilleur et la seule solution, ça a quand même un arrière-gout de défaite. Et je déteste perdre. »

A mon tour de soupirer.

« On dirait que tu parles d'un match de football et non d'un mariage. T'es pas un sportif pour rien toi ! »

Il rigole, c'était le but de la manœuvre, j'aime bien l'entendre rire. Ce n'est pas assez fréquent.

« Alors t'es un homme libre maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Et pour Kate ? Comment sont partagés vos droits de visite ? …»

Il me coupe.

« Hé, ça fait beaucoup de question ça ! Nous avons la garde alternée, j'ai la semaine et les week-ends où je suis à Seattle et elle a les week-ends où je suis en déplacement et quelques autres ainsi que deux semaines en Juillet pendant mon camp d'entrainement. »

Je suis soufflé, il a la garde principale, je suis vraiment contente pour lui.

« Mais c'est bien non ! Tu ne sembles pas content. »

Il semble réfléchir. Puis me dit finalement.

« Honnêtement, je sais que c'est un très bon accord. »

« Je sens qu'il y a un mais… »

« Mais elle me manque… »

« Heidi ? » Je demande surprise.

Je l'entends s'étouffer à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Non pas Heidi.» Finit-il par articuler. « Kate. » Je l'ai déposé il y a deux heures, et elle me manque déjà. C'est pire de la déposer chez sa mère que de la laisser à mes parents ou avec la nounou. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça. »

A mon tour de réfléchir, je ne veux pas parler bêtement.

« Non, je comprends je pense. Tu n'as pas confiance en elle. Ça change tout. »

« Oui, ça doit être ça. Et je sais qu'elle me déteste. Ça me rend mal à l'aise de lui laisser notre fille. J'ai peur que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle la retourne contre moi.»

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à répondre, ne connaissant pas son ex. Nous restons silencieux un moment. C'est ça que j'apprécie aussi avec Cullen. Les silences ne sont pas pesants. Ils font partis entière de la conversation. Ce sont nos respirations.

Finalement, c'est lui qui enchaine. En me prenant complétement par surprise.

« Est-ce que tu travailles le week-end du 18 Avril ?

« Euh, je ne sais pas, il faut que je vérifie. »

C'est la première fois qu'il me demande quelque chose comme ça, et j'avoue que même si je suis à l'aise lors de nos conversations téléphoniques, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le revoir en vrai pour le moment. Je me souviens de sa silhouette imposante, de ses épaules carrés et de son visage anguleux aux yeux étranges, un peu vitreux la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

Il doit sentir ma réticence, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais il ne connait pas encore mes plus noirs secrets, et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi, pour le moment.

« C'est juste que Kate aura un an le 14 et que j'organise un barbecue le 18 pour fêter ça. Ça sera aussi l'occasion de faire une pendaison de crémaillère dans ma nouvelle maison. Je voulais vous inviter toi et Alice. Je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion de te présenter ma fille et de rencontrer la tienne. »

Je ne dis toujours rien, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. L'invitation est vraiment très gentille est j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer sa fille. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment adéquate en société. Je ne sais pas faire. Il n'y a qu'à voir la crise d'angoisse que j'ai fait la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans une situation avec beaucoup d'étrangers.

J'en ai déjà la bouche sèche et je sens mon visage s'empourprer tandis que des gouttes de sueur s'amoncellent dans mon dos rien que d'y penser.

Je réussi péniblement à articuler : « Il y aura du monde… »

« Pas vraiment, mes parents, quelques coéquipiers avec les femmes et les enfants de ceux qui en ont. Tu connais déjà McCarthy et mes parents bien sûr. »

J'exhale et je sens mon pouls qui se calme. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la fin du monde. Et ses parents seront là. Mais quand même.

« Je… Je dois vérifier mon emploi du temps et je te dirais ok ? »

« Ok. Tiens-moi au courant. » Complètement inconscient de l'agitation dans laquelle me met sa proposition, il a l'air tellement content que je suis sûr que je ne saurais pas lui dire non. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi cela. Habituellement, je sais maintenir une certaine distance avec les autres. Ne pas m'impliquer personnellement. Ne pas chercher à faire plaisir mais simplement à me protéger. Cullen est vraiment étrange. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il est en train de pulvériser mes barrières. C'est effrayant, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que s'était lui qui avait besoin de moi : de conseils, d'un autre point de vu, de se changer les idées mais maintenant, je me rends compte que nos conversations ont ouvert aussi pour moi tout un champ de nouvelles perspectives. C'est à la fois exaltant et très angoissant.

« Ok, Edward, je te laisse. Je dois me lever tôt pour cette course demain. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée miss Bella et souhaite bonne chance à Alice de ma part pour son cross. »

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ce soir-là.

Je tourne dans mon lit en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Je me vois allant à ce barbecue et vois tous ces gens me regarder de haut et rire de moi. Je vois des hommes aux visages inconnus se pencher vers moi et me susurrer des horreurs à l'oreille. Je vois un Edward immense qui me surplombe de plusieurs mètres et m'écrase sous son pied. Puis je l'entends lui, cruel, moqueur qui rit dans mes oreilles en me rappelant qu'il sera toujours là, pas loin à guetter mes moindres faits et gestes. Je ressens la douleur dans mon ventre et me réveille en sursaut, complètement trempée, tachycarde et affolée avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Je puise dans les souvenirs de mes longues années de thérapie et me remémore mes exercices de respiration. J'arrive finalement à me calmer mais je suis sûr que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Il est déjà 5 heures de toute façon. Nous devons partir pour la course d'Alice dans deux heures. Je prends une douche chaude qui finit de me calmer et descend préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Je ne veux pas repenser à mon rêve, mais tout en cuisinant, mon esprit ne cesse de revenir sur la cause de ce cauchemar. L'invitation d'Edward. Une simple invitation à une fête d'anniversaire. Les larmes remplissent mes yeux. J'ai l'impression que malgré tous mes efforts je serais toujours sa prisonnière. Malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout le travail fait sur moi, je ne serais jamais capable de mener une vie normale. Avoir des amis normalement.

Je ne veux plus cela. Je ne veux plus avoir l'impression de sentir son souffle dans ma nuque dès que je veux faire un pas hors de ma zone de confort. Je veux pouvoir rencontrer la fille de mon ami et ses amis, je veux pouvoir être l'amie d'Edward sans réserve. Je veux tellement de chose.

Je sens deux bras minces s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

« Hé maman. Ça va ? » Murmure Alice dans mon dos.

J'essuie mes yeux et me rend compte que des larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je n'aime pas que ma fille me voie aussi vulnérable. Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

« Oui, ça va ma chérie. J'ai juste un peu mal dormi. » Et ça va déjà mieux, c'est vrai. Ça va toujours mieux quand Alice est là. Elle ne le sait pas, mais c'est elle qui m'a sauvée. Je lui dois tout et je lui dois aussi d'être une maman complète et heureuse. Je prends donc une grande décision en ce Samedi 21 Mars : nous irons au barbecue d'Edward.

Je serais son amie sans retenue et s'il le faut, je lui raconterais même la vérité sur moi. Je connais bien l'un de ses plus sombres secrets. Il a le droit de connaitre les miens lui aussi.

Sans attendre j'attrape mon téléphone portable et vérifie mon emploi du temps. Je ne travaille pas le 18 Avril, c'est le dernier week-end des vacances de printemps, mais nous ne partons pas cette année, nous avons déjà passé une semaine au ski en Février et comme je veux trois semaines avec elle cet été, je n'ai pas pu poser de congé. Mais je ne travaille pas le 18. J'envoie un message à Edward en confirmant notre présence pour l'anniversaire de Kate. Il n'est que 6 heures trente donc je suis surprise de recevoir une réponse quasi immédiate.

 _Super. Je suis content que vous puissiez venir. Je t'enverrai mon adresse. Et bonne chance Alice pour ta course. Bon Week-End. Edward._

Je montre le message à Alice qui irradie de bonne humeur. Elle ne connait pas Edward mais l'adore déjà. Une petite voix dans mon cerveau me hurle de faire attention à ma fille et de ne pas l'exposer au danger. Mais je l'ignore. Edward n'est pas dangereux. C'est mon ami.

 _Bon week-end à toi aussi. Alice te remercie. Bella._

Après avoir passé la matinée sous la pluie à supporter ma championne, je n'ai qu'une envie, un bon bain chaud. Elle aussi je crois. Elle a glissé deux fois et est couverte de boue. Heureusement, je commence à avoir l'habitude depuis qu'elle s'est lancée dans l'équipe de cross de son école il y a deux ans : j'ai pris une grosse serviette éponge que je place sur le siège passager et une à l'arrière pour Jane qui va finalement passer l'après-midi à la maison. Notre déjeuner dehors est tombé à l'eau car nous n'avons pas le courage de ressortir après nous être lavées.

Après un déjeuner rapide les filles vaquent à leurs occupations dans la chambre d'Alice et je réfléchis. Si dans moins d'un mois, je dois aller passer l'après-midi chez Cullen en présence d'une flopée d'inconnus, il faut que je me prépare. Et que je le prépare. Alors d'un, je décide de recontacter ma psychiatre, je pense que quelques séances s'imposent. Depuis des années, à chaque changement majeur dans ma vie, les angoisses et les cauchemars ont tendance à revenir et il faut croire que l'arrivée d'Edward doit faire partie de cette catégorie. Je décide aussi d'appeler Edward. II le droit de savoir qui il va laisser entrer dans la vie de sa fille alors je lui dois quelques explications.

Le téléphone sonne quatre fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

« Bella ? » Il a l'air étonné par mon appel.

« Salut Edward, je te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ajouter avant de reprendre. « Vous n'allez pas venir c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, nous viendrons comme convenu. Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose. »

« Ah, Ok, je croyais que tu allais annuler. »

« Pourquoi tu pensais ça ? » Je suis curieuse, on a l'impression qu'il était persuadé que j'allais annuler.

« Non, c'est juste que tu n'avais pas l'air très sûr hier quand je t'en ai parlé. » Il a l'air un peu déçu.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Tu m'as pris par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Non, en fait Edward, je voulais juste te dire un truc. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Lui dire quoi. Oui tiens, de quoi est-ce que je voulais lui parler déjà ? Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais parler au téléphone est en fait beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« Nous sommes amis hein ? »

Il n'hésite pas, ce qui me rassure.

« Oui bien sûr Bella. Nous sommes amis. »

« Cool. Pas d'ambiguïté alors. Juste des amis. »

Il rigole. Et je ne me vexe pas.

« Oui Bella. Des amis, pas d'ambigüité. Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt de quelque façon que ce soit pour autre chose et avec qui que ce soit. »

« Bon. C'est bien, je suis contente qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point. »

« C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui. C'est ça. Je suis quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre Edward, tu t'en es peut-être déjà rendu compte. J'aime que les choses soit claires dans les relations que j'entretiens avec les autres. »

« Tu n'es pas bizarre Bella. Franchement j'ai connu bien pire que toi. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que certains fans inventent pour nous approcher ! Et tu as raison. Je suis content aussi que les choses soient claires, c'est plus simple. Et finalement, si nous étions toujours honnêtes sur nos intentions envers les autres dès le début on éviterait bien des problèmes. »

Je sais qu'il parle de son mariage, entre autre. Mais il ne s'imagine pas à quel point il a raison.

« Je dois te laisser Bella, les autres arrivent. Je t'envoie mon adresse et tout le reste bientôt. Et puis de toute façon, je trouverais bien une excuse pour t'appeler d'ici là ! »

« Ok, Edward, passe une bonne…» Je regarde l'heure, il est seulement 5 heures. « …Soirée. Pas de bêtises ! »

Il rigole encore.

« Ok, copine ! A bientôt.»

« A bientôt. »

Jane et Alice sont là quand je raccroche, elles me regardent avec de grands yeux curieux. Je suis certaine qu'Alice se fait des idées sur ma relation avec Edward. Elle ne m'a jamais vu avec un homme et je sais qu'elle commence à se poser des questions, elle voit toutes les mamans de ses amies soit mariées, soit en couple, soit en pleine séparation. Nous avons déjà parlé de son père, et elle sait qui il est, ils échangent même de temps en temps, une carte par-ci par-là, un cadeau ou un chèque. Les fois où ils se sont vus peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main mais pour le moment, elle ne semble pas désirer plus et lui non plus. Je sais qu'à sa façon, il sait qu'elle est là quelque part, heureuse et que ça lui suffit. A dix-huit ans, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être père et je n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le lui demander. Dix ans plus tard, il se construit sa vie et sa carrière à l'autre bout du pays et l'arrangement initial tient toujours.

Je leur souris. « Vous êtes prêtes les miss ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Ok, alors on y va. »

* * *

 **Un petit chapitre avant une pause probable de deux semaines (vacances scolaires dans ma zone!)**

 **Bisous à toutes et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires auxquels je vais répondre de ce pas!**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Mystylight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lundi 23 Mars 2015 :**

Je passe ma journée de Lundi à me remettre de ma garde particulièrement mouvementée de Dimanche. Habituellement nous ne recevons pas de trauma grave mais suite à un important accident sur l'autoroute et à une erreur de triage sur place nous avons fait face à un cas d'hémorragie interne sévère avec rupture de rate et hémo-pneumothorax gauche sur volet costal. La patiente s'en est sortie mais elle nous a occupés de longs moments avant de pouvoir être suffisamment stable pour sa chirurgie puis son transfert en réanimation. L'afflux normal des patients moins grave a donc dû attendre et a occupé le reste de notre nuit. J'ai perdu le compte des sutures réalisées après deux cents. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait autant de point en une seule nuit !

Après avoir accompagné Alice à l'école, je fais rapidement les courses pour la semaine avant de m'effondrer dans mon lit. Elle a entrainement après l'école et ne rentrera qu'en fin d'après-midi.

J'ai réussi à me lever vers 14 heures et après un déjeuner rapide je me suis adonnée à ma séance de sport hebdomadaire. J'ai toujours trouvé dans l'activité physique un bon moyen de décompresser, mais vu qu'il est hors de question que je courre dehors ou que je m'abonne à une salle de sport, il m'a fallu trouver une autre solution. Charlie a bien essayé de me motiver à prendre des cours d'autodéfense ou d'un quelconque art martial, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à accepter qu'un instructeur m'approche de trop prêt pour que les leçons soient efficaces. Alors je me maintiens en forme en courant sur un tapis de course que j'ai fait installer à la cave devant un miroir avec une chaine stéréo à côté. Je me suis aussi acheté un banc d'exercice et ai complété ma routine avec quelques exercices de musculation.

Après une heure de sport, je suis enfin complétement réveillée et avec une douche bien chaude je suis prête à accueillir ma fille sans être trop grognon. Je suis habituée à mon emploi du temps étrange, il n'empêche que parfois, je suis fatiguée et j'essaye le plus possible de ne pas en faire pâtir ma fille.

A 16 heures, le téléphone sonne. C'est Edward.

« Allo. »

« Salut Bella, c'est Edward.» Sa voix enjouée semble légèrement plus forcée que d'habitude, je me demande bien pourquoi.

« Hey Edward, comment vas-tu depuis Samedi ? »

Il soupire, visiblement déprimé.

« Ça va. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant ! Kate va bien ? »

Il répond rapidement.

« Oui, Kate va bien. Et je vais bien aussi. C'est juste que j'aie du mal à me remettre de ma sortie de ce week-end, les autres m'ont fait boire et je n'ai plus l'habitude ! »

Je rigole doucement et lui rappelle qu'il a quand même tendance à facilement laisser les autres l'influencer. Je ne voulais pas être méchante mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ressemble à une maitresse d'école qui fait la leçon à son élève plus qu'à une amie, alors je m'excuse rapidement. Il rigole, enfin. Et me dit que j'ai raison de toute façon. J'aime bien l'entendre rire, même si aujourd'hui, il semble moins sincère qu'il a déjà pu l'être.

« Non, mais le pire, c'est que tu as raison » Me redit-il. « Je n'aime pas boire trop. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, j'ai l'impression que ça me rend con et me fais prendre des décisions stupides. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la désinhibition. C'est un phénomène connu tu sais, l'éthanol ou alcool va directement agir sur le cerveau en se fixant entre autre sur des récepteurs GABA au niveau de zones du cortex frontal qui régissent notre comportement social en empêchant ainsi le fonctionnement normal des neurotransmetteurs. Cela étant il module notre façon d'analyser les situations en nous rendant plus empathique tout en augmentant notre capacité de prise de risque et donc la possibilité de passage à l'acte. En gros, il amoindri les barrières psychiques, morales et sociales qui régissent un individu sobre et entraine des comportements pas toujours adapté. Et en plus il entraine une vasodilatation des vaisseaux cérébraux associée à une déshydratation qui ont pour conséquence un gros mal de tête le lendemain ! Enfin. Je dis ça… »

Il ricane.

« J'adore ton point de vu. J'entendrais presque mon père parler. »

« Oups, désolée. J'ai tendance a toujours vouloir expliquer les choses de façon scientifique. Ça énerve beaucoup Alice qui a un esprit beaucoup moins pragmatique que moi. »

« Je veux bien croire que ça l'énerve. Même si je suis sûr qu'elle ne te l'avoue pas mais qu'elle apprécie quand même. J'étais un peu comme elle gamin. Carlisle partait dans des tirades compliquées sur tel ou tel phénomène médical sans que j'en comprenne la moitié et j'avais beau être largué la plupart du temps j'adorais ça, j'avais l'impression d'être un génie quand je tentais d'en recracher un partie à mes copains. Mais je ne te raconte pas ! Quand j'ai eu 13 ans, il a failli me traumatiser à vie quand il m'a donné le fameux discours sur le sexe. J'ai mis des semaines à m'en remettre, je rêvais de grottes spongieuses et de marée de sang dès que j'avais une érection. J'en frissonne rien que de m'en souvenir.»

Malgré le caractère glissant qu'a pris notre conversation, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il t'a raconté ! » Et surtout ne pas entendre parler de tes érections s'il te plait. « Et j'espère que tu t'es remis de tes excès ! Tu t'es souvenu de bien boire avant de te coucher ? » Je tente de changer de sujet.

Il soupire et ne dis rien pendant un moment.

« Non… » Finit-il pas murmurer. « Et je l'ai bien regretté ensuite figure toi. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Heureusement, pas de match le lendemain! »

« Oui, heureusement, je ne suis pas sûr que le coach m'ait laissé jouer cette fois. J'en aurais été bon pour un blâme et au moins quinze jours de banc ! »

« Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier sinon ? » Je sais que nos conversations n'ont pas toujours de but précis et que nous finissons souvent par divaguer sur tel ou tel sujet, mais en général, il appelle plus tard et là, Alice va bientôt arriver.

« Oui, figure-toi. J'avais effectivement quelque chose à voir avec toi aujourd'hui » me dit-il faussement vexé.

Il se tait et j'attends qu'il continu.

« Alors ? » Je finis par demander impatiente.

« Bon, en fait, je voulais savoir si ça te dirais de venir diner chez mes parents un soir cette semaine ou ce week-end ? »

Je suis un peu surprise.

« Tes parents ? »

« Oui, ils m'ont demandé de te faire part de l'invitation. Mon père t'a toujours apprécié en tant qu'étudiante et il est un peu jaloux je crois. Il aurait aimé te rencontrer dans un cadre plus amical et aussi rencontrer ta fille avant le barbecue du mois prochain. Je me suis dit que se serais l'occasion de te présenter Kate avec moins de monde autour. »

Je réfléchis. C'est une bonne idée, je pense que serais plus détendue si je revois Esmé et Carlisle ainsi qu'Edward et Kate dans un cadre plus intime avant la fête où il y aura beaucoup plus de monde.

J'accepte et nous fixons la date à samedi. Je ne suis pas de garde ce week-end, ça tombe bien.

« J'emmènerais le dessert, ok ? »

« Oh, tu cuisine ? » Il a l'air surpris.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me vexer en entendant ta profonde perplexité mais oui, sache que je cuisine. Je ne suis pas un chef, loin de là, mais je me débrouille et je fais un sacré bon gâteau au chocolat, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Un gâteau au chocolat ?»

« Oui, au chocolat »

« Tu pourrais en faire un pour samedi ? »

Je fais semblant de réfléchir.

« S'il te plait ? S'il te plait ? »

Je fini par capituler.

« C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse. Alors oui, je veux bien. Dit à tes parents que j'amène le dessert s'il te plait. »

« Un gâteau au chocolat ? »

« Un gâteau au chocolat »

Il a l'air content.

La porte d'entrée claque et j'entends les pas loin d'être discrets de ma fille. Je me suis souvent demandé comment une si petite fille pouvait faire autant de bruit.

« MAMAN ! T'ES-LA ! »

« Je te laisse Edward. A Samedi. »

« A Samedi Bella et passe le bonjour à Alice. »

« Je n'y manque pas. Embrasse Katie pour moi. »

Après avoir supervisé la réalisation des devoirs d'Alice, je me mets aux fourneaux. Au menu ce soir papillotes de colin, riz sauvage et salade verte. J'aime bien faire des plats sains et un peu plus raffinés quand je suis là. Quand je travaille mes parents qui n'ont jamais été de grands amateurs de cuisine font ce qu'ils peuvent mais on a vite fait le tour des macaronis au fromage et autre pizza qu'ils servent le plus souvent. Je ne vais pas médire, j'apprécie aussi ce genre de nourriture de temps en temps mais rien de tel que la variété.

Ma fille arrive dans la cuisine et commence à mettre la table. Nous travaillons en silence mais je sens qu'elle bouillonne de curiosité.

« Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? Je sens que tu veux me demander quelque chose ? »

Je me tourne vers elle, elle a l'air d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac…

Elle soupire et se lance enfin.

« Dis maman… »

« Oui ? » Je tente de l'encourager…

« Est-ce qu'Edward est ton petit ami?» Elle a parlé tellement vite que j'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir le sens de ses mots. Quand j'arrive enfin à comprendre ce qu'elle a dit, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Pourquoi je rougis, pas pourquoi elle demande. Je sais bien que cela me pendait au nez depuis l'autre jour.

« Non Alice, Edward est un ami. C'est tout »

Tout son visage s'affaisse, elle a l'air profondément déçue. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

« Hey ma chérie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je l'entends renifler. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi sensible sur ce sujet.

« Maman, c'est juste que j'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureuse. »

Je la prends par les épaules et me place à son niveau, en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils sont brillants et légèrement rougis par l'émotion.

« Mais je suis heureuse ma chérie. Je t'ai toi, et Renée, et Charlie et mes amis aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

Elle me serre dans ces bras avec plus de force que d'habitude.

« Je t'aime maman. » Son visage est caché dans mon cou mais je l'entend clairement et ne peux m'empêcher d'être prise d'émotion moi aussi. Alice ne connais pas toute mon histoire. J'estime qu'elle est trop jeune. Je l'ai mise en gardes contre les étrangers comme tous parents le font, j'ai peut-être insisté sur le fait de n'autoriser personne à la toucher contre son consentement, mais je ne lui ai jamais fait part de ma réticence à entretenir une relation avec un homme. Ni pourquoi. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.

« Je voudrais tellement que tu rencontres quelqu'un tu sais? »

« Mais pourquoi ma chérie ? Je t'ai toi, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. »

« Je sais maman, mais ça n'est pas pareil. Et puis… »

« Ton père te manques ? » Je demande finalement. On ne parle pas souvent de Tyler, mais parfois j'ai peur de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision en ne leur permettant pas d'avoir une relation plus forte.

« Non, maman, mon père ne me manque pas. Je ne le connais pas vraiment en plus. Non, mais. Je ne sais pas comment dire. Depuis que tu parles avec Edward, tu es plus… Comment dire. Plus calme ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que je cherche. Mais bon, tu es plus calme. Et je me demandais juste… »

Je soupire, soulagée.

« Oui, tu as raison, j'aime beaucoup Edward et être devenue son amie me fait du bien. Et tu sais que je ne me fais pas facilement des amis. Du coup, nous allons manger chez ses parents Samedi. Il sera là et nous allons rencontrer Kate, sa fille. »

Les larmes sont vites oubliées et Alice affiche un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Oui, on s'est dit que ce serait plus sympa de se revoir plus tranquillement avant le barbecue le mois prochain, ou il y aura plus de monde.

« Super ! »

* * *

 **On avance tout doucement avec ces deux là!**

 **Et merci à toutes pour vos message ou simplement pour être passé par là!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Mystylight**


	8. Chapter 8

**Samedi 18 Avril 2015 :**

Je suis en train de sortir le gâteau du four, l'air embaume le chocolat et me donne l'eau à la bouche. Alice est prête depuis plus d'une heure, elle saute partout autour de moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi excitée. J'avoue que je suis assez fébrile moi aussi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons chez Edward pour l'anniversaire de sa fille et même si j'ai hâte de revoir la bouille adorable de Katie j'appréhende vraiment de rencontrer tous ses amis.

Lors du diner chez ses parents il y a trois semaines, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait de laisser Edward et son père gérer la viande et les boissons tandis qu'Esmé et moi allions nous occuper des accompagnements et des desserts. Edward avait paru étonné de savoir qu'un barbecue ne pouvait consister uniquement en de la viande grillée.

J'avais donc passé la matinée à préparer une salade de pomme de terre, une grosse salade verte, une salade de fruits frais et mon fameux gâteau au chocolat.

« Alice, arrête de me tourner autour comme ça, on va finir par se cogner… »

« T'es prête maman ? On y va maintenant ? Ça sent trop bon ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas prête, je pue et je vais prendre une douche. J'en ai pour 5 minutes. Va prendre les cadeaux en attendant. »

« Ok Mam's j'y vais ! »

Je prends mes 5 minutes sous la douche et en profite pour laisser l'eau me détendre. Je respire un bon coup en me disant que ce n'est qu'Edward, ses parents et ses amis. Pas de quoi flipper. Edward est vraiment un type gentil. Bizarrement je me sens à mon aise avec lui. L'autre fois, chez ses parents, j'ai vraiment pu me rendre compte de la dynamique particulière de leur famille.

Esmée est la maman poule avec son fils et la grand-mère gâteau avec sa petite fille. Carlisle, lui est le beau-père qui, à force d'amour et de bienveillance a fini par se faire sa place comme figure paternelle. J'ai réalisé qu'Edward était vraiment un fils à maman, et qu'il respectait et aimait son beau-père comme s'ils avaient été du même sang. Katie est vraiment un bébé adorable, blonde comme les blés avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle ressemble probablement beaucoup à sa mère mais, ne la connaissant pas, j'ai surtout remarqué les similitudes avec son père, la forme de ses yeux, ses pommettes hautes encore masquée par ses joues rebondies de bambin. Elle sourit tout le temps, sauf lorsqu'elle a faim ou est fatiguée. J'aime les bébés simples comme ça. Et la voir rebondir sur ses fesses en criant « Dada dada dada » tout en lançant ses petits bras potelés vers son père était vraiment adorable.

Edward est le fils prodige, l'enfant parfait qui cimente les liens familiaux, le centre de gravité de leur dynamique. Je me demande si sa relation avec Carlisle a toujours été aussi simple ? Et ce qui est arrivé à son père aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse et de toujours vouloir en savoir plus. Mais ne peux me résoudre à aller trouver mes réponses sur le net.

« MAMAN… »

Alice à la délicatesse de ne crier que d'en bas et donc, de ne pas me déchirer les tympans. Je me dépêche de me sécher et de m'habiller simplement avec un jean et un T-shirt à manche longue. On a beau être fin Avril, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça aujourd'hui. De gros nuages arpentent le ciel, mais il ne pleut pas. Pour le moment.

Je descends, attrape ma veste et enfile mes tennis.

Alice m'attend à côté de la porte, elle porte le grand sac où j'avais mis les cadeaux pour Kate et Edward.

Après deux allers-retours par la cuisine, nous sommes enfin prêtes à partir. Il est 11h30. Nous sommes à l'heure.

Il nous faut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver dans le quartier d'Edward. Les maisons y sont cossues et les jardins imposants. Je sais bien qu'Edward a beaucoup d'argent, vu son métier, mais il semble avoir tellement les pieds sur terre que je suis presque étonnée de le voir habiter un quartier aussi chic et propret.

Le GPS indique que nous sommes arrivés à destination. La maison semble plus moderne que ses voisines mais on ne fait que la deviner au milieu de la luxuriante végétation qui masque en partie le fronton. Je comprends alors pourquoi Edward l'a choisie. Il aime son travail et supporte la notoriété qui va avec, mais préfère préserver son intimité. Je compose le code qu'il m'a donné sur le boitier du portail et entre avec la voiture. Il y a déjà beaucoup d'autres véhicules stationnés dans l'allée qui mène à la maison et je dois faire une manœuvre compliquée pour me garer. La maison est belle, ses lignes en bois sont simples et épurées avec de grandes ouvertures qui doivent donner une impression d'espace et de profondeur une fois à l'intérieur. Alice est tellement pressée qu'elle sort avant moi, le sac contenant les cadeaux avec elle. Elle est presque arrivée à l'entrée de la maison le temps que je m'extirpe de ma voiture et attrape un grand saladier. La porte est ouverte et Edward est déjà en train de saluer Alice quand je me retourne. Il me regarde et me fait un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Il me fait une bise rapide sur la joue, si rapide que je n'ai pas le temps d'être surprise à ce léger contact inattendu. En plus, j'ai les mains occupées.

« Salut Bella, je peux t'aider ? »

« Bonjour Edward. Oui, tiens prend ça » Je lui fourre mon saladier dans les bras et attrape le suivant.

« Où est-ce que je mets ça ? »

« Viens, on va tout poser dans la cuisine pour le moment. On a décidé de faire un buffet sur la terrasse, elle est abritée si jamais le temps tourne à la pluie mais au moins on y sera moins serré que dans le salon. »

Pour arriver dans la cuisine, on passe par une entrée claire et un grand salon lumineux ou sont disposés une multitude de ballons de baudruches multicolores. Rien d'étouffant ou de serré ici.

La cuisine est ouverte sur le salon, elle est spacieuse et moderne. Les matériaux bruts sont rois : bois clair comme plan de travail, crédence en aluminium, grand carreaux beiges sur le sol. Il y a déjà beaucoup de plats mais il reste de la place sur le bar et je dépose mon saladier.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Bonjour Esmé. Voici une salade de pomme de terre, je vais chercher le reste. »

« Reste là miss. Edward va s'en occuper. »

Je regarde Edward qui me sourit en haussant les épaules. Je lui tends mes clefs de voiture.

« Bonjour Esmé.»

« Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Où est-ce que je pose les cadeaux ? »

« Il y a une table au salon couverte de paquet ! Un coté pour Katie, un coté pour Edward. Je suis sûr que tu sauras rapidement quel côté est à qui ! » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à a fille.

Je suis ma fille des yeux et remarque alors une magnifique femme blonde assise dans le canapé, elle tient un tout petit bébé dans ses bras et semble être en train de l'allaiter. L'image me fait penser à une représentation de madone à l'enfant tant la femme semble absorbée par son bébé, le couvant d'un regard plein de douceur. Il y a d'autres personnes qui gravitent autour d'elle, un adolescent assis sur le canapé à coté d'elle, tout aussi blond et qui semble se demander ce qu'il fait là, une autre jeune femme brune qui parle sans interruption à la jeune mère qui a l'air de ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention que cela. Il y a aussi une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans qui semble absorbée par l'impressionnante pile de cadeaux multicolore. Elle est brune et sa peau et mate et semble vraiment mignonne. Je voie Alice s'approcher d'elle et engager la conversation. Ma fille ne me ressemble en rien pour cela, elle est ouverte et naturelle, elle n'a jamais eu de mal à se faire des amis.

De mon côté, je me sens mal à l'aise, j'ai besoin de m'occuper alors j'aide Esmé à installer le buffet.

Mais Edward revient vite et veux me présenter ses amis.

Nous commençons par la terrasse ou tous les hommes sont entassés une bière à la main autour du plus grand grill que je n'ai jamais vu. Il y a Carlisle qui s'affaire autour du barbecue. L'homme montagne que j'ai déjà aperçue un soir, Emmett McCarthy qui me salue avec un grand sourire qui laisse apparaitre une fossette de chaque côté de sa bouche. Même si sa carrure a de quoi intimider il a des manières simple et un air joyeux. Je pense qu'il ne me posera pas de problème Il y a aussi Sam Uley, un immense Amérindien dont le visage impassible et les manières discrètes contrastes avec celle de l'autre géant. Les deux autres personnes sont tout aussi impressionnantes mais semblent plus jeunes, il y a Mike, un grand blond, plus fin mais dont les yeux bleus me fixent désagréablement et Garret qui me lance un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. Super. Edward a du leur dire que je suis célibataire et ils vont se faire des idées… Toute cette testostérone commence à franchement m'intimider et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Ils sont des joueurs de football professionnel et même si j'ai fait quelques progrès ces derniers mois, je suis loin d'être assez calé pour entamer la conversation.

Sans avoir le temps de m'appesantir, Edward me conduit dans le salon où les deux femmes de tout à l'heure ont été rejointes par une troisième ainsi qu'un autre couple.

« Voici Rosalie, avec sa fille Hope et Jasper son fils. » Fait Edward en s'approchant de la grande blonde qui est toujours assise dans le canapé son bébé placé sur son épaule tandis qu'elle lui caresse doucement le dos.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella, une amie d'Edward. »

Rosalie me regarde froidement, ses airs de madone ont complètement disparus mais elle reste un femme splendide aux traits fins et symétriques, ses longs cheveux blonds retombants souplement de chaque côté de son visage. Elle me détaille de la tête au pied et je me sens mal à l'aise sous son œil scrutateur. Elle finit par tendre sa main vers moi.

« Rosalie McCarthy. » Ah, la femme du géant. Ils forment un sacré couple tous les deux, sans aucun doute.

L'adolescent me salut poliment avant de replonger dans son état d'ennui antérieur.

Je sens ma fille glisser sa main autour de ma taille et je la présente à mon tour.

« Voici Alice ma fille. »

Le garçon lève les yeux et semble légèrement étonné.

Alice tend la main vers Rosalie.

« Bonjour. Ravie de vous rencontrer.» Ses manières enjouées on l'air d'attendrir la jeune femme qui répond gentiment aux salutations de ma fille. Elle glisse ensuite vers moi un regard perplexe. Je hausse les épaules. Je sais que nous ne nous ressemblons pas avec Alice, elle a la peau caramel d'une métisse et le visage avenant ce qui doit contraster avec mon teint pâle et mes traits tendus.

L'adolescent à coté semble se réveiller pour de bon, et je le voie même esquisser un sourire.

« Bonjour, je suis Jasper. » Tiens, il parle aussi.

« Bonjour Jasper. Tu as quel âge ?»

« Treize ans et toi ? »

« Dix. Bientôt onze.»

Si l'ado à l'air déçu, il n'en montre rien et bientôt Alice s'assoit non loin de lui et ils commencent à discuter de sujet d'adolescents. Où tu habites ? En quelle classe tu es ? À quelle école tu vas ? Quelle est ta matière préférée ? …

Je me tourne vers Rosalie en souriant. Elle semble plus détendue maintenant. Elle me rend mon sourire faiblement et nous entamons nous aussi une conversation polie.

J'apprends que sa fille à 3 mois et qu'elle est encore en congé maternité. Qu'habituellement elle travaille conjointement comme agent et publiciste pour Edward et Emmett et qu'elle gère leurs contrats publicitaires. Quand elle apprend mon métier et qu'elle comprend que je connais personnellement Carlisle depuis des années, elle se détend. Edward nous a laissé depuis longtemps et je prends sur moi de me présenter aux autres personnes présentes. Il y a Emily, la femme de Sam et Jessica la petite amie de Garrett. C'est elle qui semble avoir du mal à se taire pour écouter les autres. Elle est jeune je pense, et a une nature à la fois joyeuse et naïve qui permet de laisser passer au second plan les énormités de son discours. Elle est étudiante à la fac en sociologie je crois, et n'a pas encore de plan pour l'avenir, si ce n'est tenter de garder Garrett et la promesse d'un avenir doré qui va avec la fréquentation d'un joueur de football professionnel.

Emily est tout aussi réservée que son mari, elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais nous écoute poliment tout en s'occupant de sa fille Claire. L'autre couple, dont je n'ai pas saisi les noms est rapidement sorti sur la terrasse.

Finalement, à l'appel d'Edward, nous rejoignons les autres dehors ou le buffet est servi. Je demande à Edward ou est Kate et il me dit qu'elle est en haut, en train de faire la sieste. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller selon lui.

D'autres personnes sont arrivées entre temps et nous devons être une trentaine environ. Alice, Jasper, Claire, Hope et Katie sont les seuls enfants, les deux grands ont pris la troisième sous leur aile et se sont mis dans un coin pour déjeuner. Il y a un groupe d'hommes tous plus imposant les uns que les autres qui parle fort en invectivant Edward et je m'éloigne d'eux discrètement, me rapprochant d'Emily et Esmée. Nous sommes rejointes par Carlisle et Rosalie qui a laissé son bébé dans son transat à l'intérieur.

Carlisle commence à parler boulot avec moi et je suis surprise de voir Emily, qui, je l'apprends, est infirmière libérale parler avec beaucoup de justesse sur les différents sujets que nous abordons. Son point de vue est intéressant, à l'hôpital nous sommes parfois trop déconnectés du quotidien de nos patients. Sam, son mari nous rejoint et j'apprends qu'ils sont tous les deux originaire de La Push, une réserve indienne non loin de Forks, la ville dont est originaire Charlie. Ils connaissent bien ce dernier qui est un ami d'Harry, l'oncle d'Emily. Que le monde est petit ! Ils sont heureux d'apprendre que ce dernier se porte bien et que s'il n'est plus le chef comme il l'était à Forks à quand même un poste important puisqu'il est commissaire à la criminelle de Tacoma. Et s'ils ont entendu parler de moi, ce qui est fort probable, ils n'en disent rien. Je suis une célébrité dans la petite ville de mon père. La fille unique du chef de la police qui se fait engrosser à 17 ans, ça marque les esprits dans une petite communauté.

Edward papillonne d'un groupe à l'autre, il semble détendu et heureux même si légèrement débordé en sa qualité d'hôte. Ses coéquipiers n'arrêtent pas de le charrier plus ou moins gentiment en lui demandant si une certaine blonde allait faire son apparition. Je le vois qui rougit et semble mortifié. Il hausse les épaules en leur disant de se taire et se fait rabrouer pour son langage un peu grossier par sa mère comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de l'irritation face à ces boutades pourtant pas bien méchante. Edward est inconfortable et je me sens gênée pour lui.

Finalement, il part chercher Kate qui est un peu intimidée par la masse de personne qui l'accueille et qui cache son visage au creux du cou de son papa. Je vois Esmée se gonfler de fierté devant l'apparente complicité qu'il existe entre le père et sa fille. Elle sort discrètement son appareil photo et se met à mitrailler la scène.

Nous retournons au salon ou la miss, après avoir joyeusement postillonné sur son gâteau d'anniversaire est rapidement submergée par les cadeaux. Elle est encore à l'âge ou jouer avec les papiers brillants et les emballages est tout aussi voir plus intéressant que le contenu des paquets. Elle reçoit des livres, des vêtements, un cheval à bascule, une tente tipi pour l'intérieur, et plein d'autre chose encore. Je vois Edward un peu affolé par la quantité d'objet dont ils sont entourés maintenant. Il capte mon regard et je lui souris en haussant les épaules. On n'a pas tous les jours un an !

L'après-midi file rapidement, les grands enfants se sont installés dans la bibliothèque à l'écart où ils regardent un dessin animé avec une Claire somnolente entre eux. Les adultes se sont à nouveau dispersés dans le salon et sur la terrasse par petit groupe. J'ai une folle envie de rejoindre Alice devant la télé mais ne me le permet pas. Mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'un peu d'air alors je me faufile sur la terrasse. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure mais le jardin est magnifique, il y a de grands arbres au fond qui forment une espèce d'allée qui mène à un ponton sur le lac ou une petite barque est amarrée. L'accès à l'eau est protégé par une barrière en bois. La grande pelouse est parsemée de petits bosquets d'arbustes et de plantes diverses. Je devine que dans quelques semaines le tout sera joliment fleuri. Il y a une cabane pour enfant en bois dans un coin avec un bac à sable attenant. Pour le moment protégé par une bâche. Je descends les quelques marches qui mènent à la pelouse et fait quelques pas en direction du lac avant de sentir une présence derrière moi. Je me raidis, prête à me retourner, mais avant d'avoir le temps de réagir je sens des mains se poser sur mes fesses et une haleine chaude souffler dans mon cou.

Immédiatement je me retourne et attaque mon agresseur par un coup de pied bien placé.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS CONNARD !» Je crie et je vois un homme plié en deux, les mains sur ses parties génitales probablement endolories. Son visage est masqué mais il me semble reconnaitre un des coéquipiers d'Edward.

Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'elle idée a eu ce mec de m'approcher comme ça par derrière ! Il m'a foutu une trouille bleue. Je lève la tête et voit déjà des personnes sortir du salon, sans doute alertée par mes cris.

Je suis mortifiée. L'autre se redresse, le visage empourpré, il a l'air en colère.

« Hé mais ça va pas espèce de folle ! »

Je ne réponds rien et part en courant. Je ne vais pas bien loin, ma fille est encore à l'intérieur. Il faudra bien que j'affronte le regard des autres avant de pouvoir enfin partir. J'ouvre la porte qui mène au ponton et me laisse glisser au bord de l'eau. Je sens les larmes qui roulent le long de mes joues et ma respiration est saccadée et mon corps semble trembler. Je suis misérable mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, qu'il me voit comme ça. Comme la folle qui ne sait pas se tenir en public !

J'entends que ça s'agite derrière moi mais je n'ai pas le courage de me retourner pour voir ce qui se passe. Au bout de quelques minutes ou peut-être plus, et je sens quelqu'un s'approcher, la porte du ponton grince et Edward m'appelle doucement.

« Bella ? Je peux venir ? »

Je ne réponds rien mais hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir maintenant, je voudrais rentrer sous terre et me cacher pendant des jours, où bien me rouler en boule dans mon lit, sous ma couette. Mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je viens tout de même de gâcher sa fête.

Il s'approche doucement et s'assoit à côté de moi, assez prêt pour que je sente sa présence mais assez loin pour que nos corps ne se touchent pas. Il reste silencieux tandis que je rassemble mon courage pour tenter de verbaliser mes excuses.

Mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

« Tu as l'air frigorifiée, tiens, prend ça. » Et il me tend une couverture. Je m'enveloppe à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolée » Je parle d'une toute petite voix, que j'ai du mal à reconnaitre moi-même.

Il ne dit rien et nous restons silencieux un moment, perdus dans nos pensées.

Finalement il se tourne vers moi.

« Newton est un con. Il avait fait le pari avec Garrett qu'il aurait un rencard avec toi avant la fin de la soirée. »

Je me retourne incrédule et je sens la colère monter, il savait cela et les a laissé faire ?

« Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je viens juste de l'apprendre en voyant Garrett se marrer comme une baleine et nous raconter ce qu'avait fait ce con de Newton. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mes coéquipiers sont vraiment des cons. Et des porcs. »

Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

« J'ai peut-être un peu sur-réagit.»

Il secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a raconté. »

Je me retourne face au lac. C'est joli, la végétation se reflète dans l'eau claire et on voit des petits poissons qui s'affairent à je ne sais quelle tâche importante.

Nous sommes à nouveau silencieux. Je sens qu'Edward voudrais me poser des questions mais qu'il n'ose pas.

« Alice ? »

« Toujours devant la télé je crois. La bibliothèque ne donne pas sur le jardin. Elle n'a rien vu, rien entendu. »

« Merci.»

J'ai envie, non, j'ai besoin de me confier à lui, de me libérer de se poids qui m'écrase. De lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi je suis si méfiante et bizarre. Mais c'est si difficile alors je reste silencieuse un moment rassemblant mes idées. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je ne suis pas prête. Pas encore.

« Tu étais qui toi au lycée ? Le sportif respecté par les garçons et adulé par les filles ? » fini-je par lui demander.

Il a l'air surpris par ma question, puis finalement, Il hoche la tête. « Il y avait un peu de ça. Et toi ? La jolie et intelligente fille que les garçons avaient envie d'inviter mais n'osait pas car trop intimidés ? »

Je secoue la tête avant de la poser sur mes genoux que j'ai repliés contre moi.

« Non, moi j'étais la fille paumée. La nouvelle venue dans une communauté d'élève qui se connaissait depuis l'école primaire. La nouvelle qui avait de gros problème d'estime de soi. Selon les autres filles du lycée j'étais aussi celle qu'on appelle la salope de service. Celle qui se fait culbuter à l'arrière des voitures ou qui se laisse peloter derrière les gradins du stade. »

J'entends son inspiration brutale, il est sans doute choqué. Mais j'ai besoin de laisser sortir tout cela et qu'il comprenne vraiment qui il laisse entrer dans sa vie et celle de sa fille.

« Ce que je pensais être de la rébellion était en fait un total manque de respect pour moi-même, mais ça je ne l'ai compris qu'après. J'ai laissé ces gamins faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec moi pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce que tombe enceinte en fait. C'est ma grossesse qui m'a réveillée. J'ai attendu des semaines avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, j'ai arrêté toutes mes conneries, me suis remise à travailler à l'école. Mes parents étaient ravis de voir mes notes remonter spectaculairement jusqu'à ce que finalement je ne puisse plus leur cacher la raison de mon changement. J'ai cru que mon père allait devenir fou quand je lui ais avoué que je ne savais pas avec certitude qui était le père. J'avais attendu assez longtemps pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre solution que de mener la grossesse à son terme et c'est ce que je voulais de toute façon. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ma fille bien avant sa naissance. Mon père a finalement accepté ma décision et j'ai accouché une semaine avant d'obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'étude. Quand elle est née, il n'y a plus eu de doute sur l'identité du père. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'afro-américain à Forks. Tyler ne voulait pas être père et je ne voulais pas de lui non plus. Il sait ou est sa fille. Mais ça s'arrête à peu près là. Depuis, je suis heureuse, même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile. J'ai ma fille, mes parents et quelques amis, mais je ne laisse personne me toucher sans ma permission. »

Je reprends mon souffle après ma tirade. Edward est silencieux à côté de moi. Probablement dégouté et déçu. Tant pis. Au moins, il sait maintenant.

« Waouh.»

« Qu'elle éloquence Cullen ! » Je réplique, sarcastique.

« Désolée, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

« C'est déjà un début.» Je suis soulagée qu'il me parle, qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de quitter son domicile sur le champ.

« Tu sais, on prend tous des mauvaises décisions dans la vie. Regarde où j'en suis. Je me suis bien marié à une croqueuse de diamant dont j'étais persuadé d'être follement amoureux. Même si grâce à elle j'ai ma fille mais pour ça j'ai dû passer par l'humiliation d'être cocu et la désillusion d'avoir été mené en bateau une grande partie de ma vie. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Qui te dit qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de toi au départ et que les choses ont changé doucement. Les sentiments évoluent. »

« Non, elle m'a bien joué la comédie depuis le début. Rétrospectivement, je m'en rends compte et je comprends pourquoi mes parents ont toujours été réticents envers elle. Elle n'a commencé à s'intéresser à moi qu'en deuxième année de fac quand les coaches de mon université ont commencé à me mettre en avant et que j'ai gagné en popularité. J'avais beau être un sportif adulé par les filles au lycée, je n'ai jamais été un coureur. Heidi tournait autour de l'équipe depuis des mois avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi quelques jours après un article dans le journal du campus qui parlait de mes chances de jouer en NFL* plus tard. Je n'avais bien sûr pas fait le rapprochement, trop content de voir cette super jolie fille me tomber tout cuit dans les bras.»

Il se tait et nous contemplons le lac. Le soleil est bas sur l'horizon, ses rayons quasiment horizontaux donnent à l'atmosphère cette luminosité particulière où les contrastes sont plus marqués. C'est magnifique.

Malgré la couverture, je frissonne à nouveau.

« Viens. Rentrons. Mike doit être parti depuis longtemps et je suis sûr que ta fille se demande ce que tu fabriques. En plus, il se met à pleuvoir. »

Je me lève et je sens que tous les muscles sont engourdis d'être resté dans la même position pendant si longtemps.

Je trébuche et Edward me rattrape par le bras avant que je ne m'étale de tout mon long.

« Ça va ? » Je sens qu'il est prudent, et qu'il ne veut pas m'effrayer en me touchant. J'apprécie vraiment sa prévenance.

Il y a moins de monde maintenant. Esmé et Carlisle discutent avec Rosalie et Emmett dans la cuisine tout en rangeant la vaisselle tandis que Garrett et Jessica se câlinent sur le canapé. Pas de trace de Mike Newton. Heureusement.

Edward se dirige vers la cuisine et je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque, Alice et Jasper jouent aux cartes tandis que Kate s'est endormie sur le tapis. Elle est à genou avec son petit popotin en l'air, adorable. Je prends une photo avec mon portable tandis qu'Alice pouffe à côté de moi.

« On part dans 5 minutes jeune fille. » Je la préviens en chuchotant.

« Ok maman.»

Je ressors et me dirige vers le bar. Esmé me lance un sourire désolé et je hausse les épaules. Je récupère mes plats en remerciant Edward pour son accueil. Rosalie m'aide et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture en silence.

« Newton est un idiot tu sais. Il s'est pris une sacrée brasse par Edward, puis par Emmett, Sam et tous les autres. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Edward aussi en colère. »

Je la regarde surprise.

« Et joli coup de pied en tout cas ! Pile au bon endroit ! »

Je vois ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement en un discret sourire.

« Merci. »

« Tu as eu raison de ne pas le laisser s'en sortir indemne. Ça lui pendait au nez depuis un moment. Il a tendance à se croire irrésistible depuis qu'il a été recruté l'année dernière. »

Inconfortable, je change de sujet « Tu connais Emmett depuis longtemps ? »

Elle regarde ses pieds. Puis me fait face à nouveau.

« C'est Edward qui nous a présenté. Je travaillais avec Heidi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque trois ans maintenant. »

« Oh ! » Je suis surprise. « Tu étais mannequin ? »

«Ça a l'air de te surprendre ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

« Non, pas du tout, tu es très jolie »

Rosalie éclate de rire et je rougis encore plus.

« Merci ! »

« De rien. »

Je vois Alice qui arrive en courant et me serre dans les bras.

« Hé, je n'allais pas partir sans toi miss ! »

« Je sais mam's, mais tu as dit 5 minutes et ça en fait 5. Alors je suis là. »

Rosalie sourit à ma fille puis se tourne vers moi. Elle me surprend encore une fois en me demandant si elle peut avoir mon numéro de téléphone. Elle aimerait bien qu'on se voit de temps en temps. Mis à part quelques autres femmes de joueur, elle me dit qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amies sur Seattle et serait ravie de faire plus ample connaissance. Je suis encore sous le coup de la surprise par le changement d'attitude de Rosalie envers moi. Depuis son premier regard glacé jusqu'à la conversation polie et maintenant l'échange de coordonnées.

Edward viens me redire au revoir une Kate à moitié endormie dans les bras. Je lui montre la photo de la miss les fesses en l'air et promet de lui en envoyer une copie.

Il se penche vers moi et me fait une bise sur la joue. Avant de se redresser je l'entends me chuchoter à l'oreille : « Merci d'être venu. Et de m'avoir parlé. La journée aurait été beaucoup moins bien sans vous deux. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. La sensation du murmure d'Edward à mon oreille n'a rien à voir avec le souffle glacé de Newton. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'analyser. Mais j'aime ça.

Je lui souris et le serre brièvement dans mes bras. Etonnée par ma propre audace.

« Merci. »

* * *

 ***NFL: National Football League**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à venir à toutes et à tous!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeudi 30 Avril 2015 :**

Mon patron a insisté. Je suis maintenant passé en 12 heures. Je ne suis plus « La bleue » maintenant, plus la bouche troue. Un nouveau médecin a pris ce rôle. Plus de garde de 24 heures. Je pensais que ce serais compliqué, que cela m'obligerais à être présente tout le temps à l'hôpital mais finalement, c'est mieux. Moins fatiguant. Enfin, ça devrait l'être moins si j'arrivais à dormir ces temps si.

Mais je fuis le sommeil comme la peste. Dès que mes yeux se ferment, je le revois. Mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars sont revenus avec force. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'occasionnels, ils sont à nouveau systématiques. Mais je lutte, je ne veux pas reprendre d'hypnotique et encore moins d'antidépresseur. Je suis guéri. Alors pourquoi vient-il hanter toutes mes nuits ?

Je me déteste quand je suis comme ça. Je suis moche, une mauvaise fille. Irritable, incompétente, et triste. Stupide. Et c'est ma fille qui en fait les frais. Ma fille et mes patients. Je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je prenne rendez-vous avec Victoria, mais je n'en ai même pas le courage, ni l'envie. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me répéter encore les même choses, je n'ai même plus la force d'aller mieux.

Depuis le barbecue, Edward n'a pas rappelé. Je savais bien que c'était un risque. Je savais bien qu'après mes révélations, il me verrait pour ce que je suis vraiment. Une trainée, une salope. Mon dieu, même moi je le pense ! Au moins maintenant, il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

Ma mère me regarde attentivement. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois sur ses traits. De l'inquiétude. J'en ai marre que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Je les entends Charlie et elle murmurer dans mon dos. Je sais que je ne vais pas bien, je sais que je suis sur un fil. Mais je n'ai pas la force. Je survis. Je vais au boulot, soigne mes patients en essayant d'éviter de faire l'erreur fatale qui me coutera ma place, ma réputation et ma conscience et m'occupe d'Alice au mieux. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète aussi. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je réagisse. J'ai 'impression d'être embourbée. D'être pied et point lié par mon passé. Merde, ça fait presque 15 ans et j'en suis revenu au même point. Moi qui croyait avoir réussi à avancer, à sortir de ma coquille. Me voilà revenu plus bas que terre. J'en ai marre. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, de dormir, de manger. Mais je n'ai pas faim, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans sentir son poids sur moi, son souffle dans mon cou et entendre ses mots dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux sont secs et ma gorge est trop serrée pour que quoique ce soit ne la franchisse.

Je passe devant Renée et claque la porte. Je ne peux plus respirer ici. Leur intervention bienveillante me met hors de moi. Je veux être normale. Mais je ne suis pas normale, je ne sais pas si la norme existe, je ne sais plus rien. Dans ces moment-là, j'ai l'impression d'être pire qu'une enfant ignorante, je suis enfant qui connait la pourriture de l'âme humaine, la noirceur qui se cache au fond d'elle et qui n'y peux rien.

Alors je marche. Droit devant moi. Je marche sans regarder où je vais. Il fait sombre. Très sombre et bientôt la peur reprend le dessus sur mes états d'âme. Je suis dehors, seule et il fait nuit. Autant dire que je suis terrorisée. N'ai-je vraiment rien appris toutes ses années, moi qui suis d'habitude si prudente, me voilà à nouveau dans une situation où je me mets en danger. Et volontairement en plus.

La peur me réveille. La sueur glacée qui me coule dans le dos me fait reprendre raison. Je fais demi-tour et repart en courant vers ma maison. Ma petite maison chaude et lumineuse.

J'ouvre la porte brusquement et me jette dans les bras de ma mère qui fait les cents pas dans l'entrée, son téléphone portable à l'oreille.

« Elle est rentrée, je te rappellerais »

Je l'entends à peine murmurer. Je la serre fort et éclate en sanglot avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser son téléphone.

Pendant de longues minute je me laisse aller dans ses bras et pleure. Dans chaque larme c'est un peu d'horreur que j'évacue. C'est cathartique. Puissant. On sous-estime souvent le pouvoir d'une bonne crise de larmes.

Petit à petit, ma mère me dirige vers le canapé et nous assois. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai l'impression d'évacuer des mois de tension alors que finalement cela ne fait que 10 jours que tout est reparti en vrille.

Finalement mes larmes se tarissent et je me sens vidée. Je tombe quasiment inerte et ma mère m'allonge dans le canapé. Elle me caresse la joue en murmurant des mots que je ne comprends pas mais son ton et doux et le rythme de sa voix me berce. Tel une enfant, je fini par tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Quand je me réveille, il fait jour. Je suis désorientée un moment puis je me souviens. Je suis toujours dans mon salon, quelqu'un ma couverte avec une épaisse couverture et à placé un oreiller sous ma tête. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. Je me sens épuisée, vidée mais étrangement sereine.

L'odeur de café rempli l'espace et bientôt ma mère arrive deux tasses fumantes à la main. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et m'en tend une.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

« Bonjour maman. Je suis désolée pour hier. »

« Chut… ne dis rien. Tu sais bien que nous sommes là pour toi avec Charlie. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop nous en parler mais sache que tu le peux. Veux-tu que j'appelle Victoria ? »

« Non, je vais le faire. Je crois qu'il va bien falloir. Je pensais y arriver seule cette fois. »

« Bella. Tu sais bien comment sont ses choses. Je veux dire les hauts, les bas, les éléments déclenchants et tout et tout. Ça va bientôt faire quinze ans et tu t'en sors tellement bien. Ne laisse pas prendre à cet épisode plus d'importance qu'il n'en a. »

J'ai envie de lui dire que si je m'en sortais si bien que ça, serais-je vraiment là où j'en suis ? Une adulte de 28, presque 29 complètement inapte socialement, incapable d'avoir une relation normale et saine avec un autre adulte ! Mais je la laisse continuer.

« Ton père et moi sommes là pour toi et Alice et il faut croire que tes nouveaux amis ne sont pas loin non plus. Ton téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner hier pendant que tu étais parti. »

Je regarde mon portable que ma mère a posé sur la table basse et vois 3 appels en absence et deux messages.

Edward et Rosalie. Je suis vraiment surprise mais attend un peu avant d'écouter leurs messages.

« Où est Alice ? »

« Elle est déjà partie à l'école. Tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ? »

« Je sais. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui parle. Vraiment. »

« Peut-être. Elle a dix ans maintenant presque onze. En utilisant les bons mots, je suis sûr que tu pourras lui expliquer. »

« Merci maman. Pour tout. »

« C'est moi qui devrait te remercier ma chérie. Tu sais à quel point je vous aime toutes les deux. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Et c'est les yeux brillants qu'elle m'embrasse et me dit au revoir avant de filer à son travail. Elle m'a laissé des œufs et du bacon tout chaud que je tente de manger, mais la faim n'est pas revenue miraculeusement avec les heures de sommeil.

Avant d'écouter mes messages je passe un rapide coup de fil à ma psy et prend un rendez-vous d'urgence pour le lendemain.

Finalement, je prends une grande inspiration et compose le numéro de ma messagerie.

Le premier message est de Rosalie. Elle m'appelle pour m'inviter à déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état alors je temporise et écoute le message d'Edward, il m'a appelé deux fois hier, après dix jours de silence.

J'entends le son de sa voix et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y a pas de différence son ton est toujours aussi chaud et plaisant. Pas d'hésitation pas de froideur. Rien qu'Edward dans toute sa gentillesse.

« Bonjour Bella. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je me demandais un peu ce que tu devenais après tout ce temps. Rappelle-moi vite, j'ai plein de chose à te raconter. A bientôt. Edward. »

Je laisse échapper un profond soupir et me laisse retomber dans mon canapé. Comme toujours je me sens tellement mieux après avoir entendu la voix d'Edward. Mais cette impression est tellement fragile. Je le sais, les derniers jours en sont la preuve.

Une simple main aux fesses est capable de réveiller un traumatisme vieux de presque 15 ans. Je ne suis pas guérie. Et je ne suis pas sûr de l'être un jour complètement.

J'envoie un message à Rosalie en lui demandant de reporter notre déjeuner de quelques jours et compose le numéro d'Edward.

Au bout de quelques sonneries il décroche.

« Hé Bella ! Content que tu me rappelle. »

Il a l'air tellement heureux que je l'appelle que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je suis un peu soufflée par sa question pourtant tellement banale. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir mais je sais également que c'est une question que l'on pose par politesse plus que pour entendre les gens y répondre franchement. Mais bon là, il s'agit d'Edward, pas d'un collègue de travail.

« Je suis fatiguée mais ça va un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Et toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? »

Son inquiétude semble tellement honnête que je suis obligée de le rassurer.

« Pas vraiment, mais je crois que j'ai été plus secoué que je ne le pensais par l'autre jour. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. »

« Newton ? »

Il a l'air surpris et légèrement en colère.

Mon subconscient s'attendait surement à entendre un autre nom, son nom, car en entendant celui du receveur d'Edward, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. C'est un peu jaune mais c'est vrai que mon esprit a donné un tel pouvoir à un fait tellement stupide.

« Il faut croire que oui. »

« Quel idiot. Tu veux que je lui en remette une pour toi ? »

« Non, Edward, c'est bon. Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. J'espère juste qu'il ne recommencera pas. Sinon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Il me semble que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. »

Et il se lance dans une longue tirade. Il parle de football et on sent dans sa voix la passion qu'il a pour ce sport. J'ai beau être une novice, je suis quand même Américaine, et il me semble que la saison ne commence pas avant Aout alors j'essaye de prêter un peu plus attention à ses paroles. Il me parle de sa fondation pour l'enfance et de la journée qu'il a passé avec une dizaine de petits malades le week-end dernier. Il me parle d'une journée porte ouverte qui aura lieu en Mai et où il aimerait inviter Alice, Charlie et moi aussi, si je suis disponible. Il est intarissable et tellement emballé que j'ai du mal à l'arrêter. Finalement, j'arrive à lui demander les détails et lui promet d'en parler à Alice et Charlie. Mais je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis.

Nous parlons une bonne heure avant de raccrocher. Je me sens mieux. Je sais que la route n'est pas terminée avant que cet épisode ne passe mais au moins, j'ai repris pied. Enfin je pense. J'en profite pour me mettre à jour dans mon courrier, mes factures et mon planning. A priori, je ne serais pas disponible pour la journée porte ouverte des Seahawks. Mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Je pense que je ne suis pas prête de sitôt à me remettre dans une situation où je ne contrôle pas tout. Et une journée là-bas veut dire beaucoup trop d'inconnues, beaucoup de nouveaux visages et de sportifs de haut niveau ou non bien trop entreprenant. Non, cela vaut mieux ainsi.

Alice est rentrée à 15h30. Je sais qu'elle a préféré rentrer au plus vite parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Nous passons une soirée au calme, elle fait ses devoirs pendant que je range la maison et cuisine. Nous dinons tôt et nous nous installons dans le salon pour regarder un peu la télévision.

Elle se blottie contre moi mais reste silencieuse. Je sais que je suis responsable de sa réserve. J'ai été une mère particulièrement irritable ces derniers jours, à m'emporter au moindre écart de conduite et même parfois sans raison apparente. Je la serre un peu plus fort.

« Je suis désolée Alice, j'ai été particulièrement difficile à vivre cette semaine. Je m'excuse. »

Alice se tourne vers moi avec un faible sourire.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant maman ? »

« Je vais bien ma puce. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être injuste. J'étais fatiguée et c'est toi qui en as fait les frais. Je suis désolée. »

« Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Je vais essayer ma chérie. Je vais essayer. »

Comment aborder la question. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment.

« Je fais des cauchemars. Toujours les même rêves difficiles. Parfois, je n'en ai plus pendant plusieurs semaines voire des mois et parfois, comme ses derniers temps, ils reviennent plus souvent et ils m'empêchent de dormir et de récupérer. »

« Tu fais ces rêves depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis très longtemps. Quand j'étais un peu plus grande que toi, j'ai eu un grave… accident. Je suis resté à l'hôpital quelques temps et les blessures physiques ont guéri, mais mon cerveau, mon subconscient, lui se souvient toujours, et parfois, un évènement dans ma vie rallume ces souvenirs et les cauchemars reviennent. »

Alice se serre un peu plus contre moi.

« Cela s'appelle le Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique. Tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler. »

« Et ça se soigne ? »

« Oui, ça se soigne, mais parfois il y a des rechutes. »

« Mais toi, tu es docteur, tu vas te soigner ? »

Je souris et embrasse ma fille sur le front, à dix, malgré les airs d'adolescente qu'elle se donne parfois, elle reste ma petite fille. Mon petit trésor que j'ai envie de protéger de toute la saleté du monde.

« Tu sais même le meilleur des docteurs ne peut pas se soigner lui-même ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me fais soigner. »

Alice se tourne vers moi, ses grands yeux bruns me scrutent avec sollicitude, puis elle me souris et me caresse la joue.

« Je t'aime maman. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à guérir ? »

Mes yeux picotent et je retiens mes larmes avec difficultés. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

« Tu m'aide déjà énormément ma chérie. Reste toi-même et c'est parfait. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les petites filles modèles mais de simplement vivre et de profiter. Le fait que tu sois heureuse et que tu grandisses bien sont les plus efficaces des remèdes. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

* * *

 **J'espère que la suite vous plait toujours.**

 **Certaines d'entre vous on été surprise par le secret révélé par Bella. Comme vous vous en doutez après la lecture de ce chapitre, ce qu'elle lui a raconté de son passé n'est pas la totalité de son passé! Le reste viendra en temps utile!  
**

 **Encore merci pour vos rewievs, je vais aller y répondre tout de suite!**

 **Bises et bon week-end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Samedi 20 Juin 2015 :**

J'ai remonté la pente tout doucement. Ou plutôt, je la remonte toujours, mais j'en aperçois le sommet. Ensoleillé et verdoyant !

Après avoir fait la difficile et avoir refusé de reprendre des traitements pendant probablement trop longtemps, j'ai finalement capitulé après m'être fait une frayeur avec une patiente. Ou plutôt avoir fichu une trouille bleue au Dr Black en faisant une attaque de panique en salle de repos alors qu'il m'avait demandé de l'aide sur un dossier difficile, un cas de grossesse extra-utérine chez une patiente de 15 ans. J'ai complètement perdu les pédales quand nous avons finalement compris que la pauvre était la victime d'abus répétés de la part d'un proche de la famille.

Bref, me revoilà sous Venlaflaxine*. Je n'aime pas les antidépresseurs, savoir qu'une molécule agit directement sur les transmissions neuronale à l'intérieur même de mes synapses me rend mal à l'aise, mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont le mérite d'être efficaces. Même s'ils ne font pas tout le travail, j'ai aussi repris mes séances plus régulières avec Victoria avec laquelle on fait de l'EMDR* en plus de nos séances normales, ils m'aident. Incontestablement. Les cauchemars sont moins fréquents, moins « effrayants » si je puis dire et j'ai pu arrêter les somnifères. J'ai aussi décidé, avec l'aide de mes parents et de Rosalie, avec qui je me suis découvert une similarité dont nous nous serions bien passée, de tester la thérapie de groupe.

Rosalie n'a pas été violée. Enfin pas vraiment selon elle, même si pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. Elle a été abusée. Et pour elle le terme est différent. Elle était consentante sans en avoir l'âge légal, du moins au début, et il n'a jamais été violent avec elle. Il l'a simplement usé. Usé de son corps pour son propre plaisir mais aussi pour celui des autres. Pas dans le sens monstrueux du terme, puisque cet homme était son agent de vingt ans son ainée. Il l'a déflorée, usée et abusée, volée et jeté quand elle est tombée enceinte à 19 ans. Nous n'en sommes pas venus aux confidences tout de suite avec Rosalie. Mais en quelques déjeuners, nous avons fini par vider nos sacs, toutes les deux. Je ne vous raconte pas la crise de larme ce jour-là. Rosalie a peut-être été un temps l'ami de la monstrueuse ex-femme d'Edward (agent en fait, je l'ai appris récemment) elle n'en est pas moins une femme extrêmement forte et résiliente et parler avec elle de tout, vraiment de tout m'a fait un bien fou. Et c'est pour cela que la thérapie de groupe me semble une bonne idée. Jamais il ne me serais venue à l'idée de partager mon calvaire avec des étrangers il y a quelques semaines, mais en fait, c'est libérateur.

Plus j'en parle, plus je partage, plus la chape de plomb qui semblait parfois m'écraser s'aminci. Je ne contourne plus le problème comme je l'ai fait pendant des années en utilisant des moyens détournés pour survivre. Je l'affronte de face, j'en parle, je ne laisse plus ce secret dont seulement quelques malheureux privilégiés partageaient le poids avec moi me tirer sans cesse vers le bas, je m'élève.

Mais assez parlé de cela. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Enfin, pas tant que ça car rien d'extraordinaire n'est au programme. Mais un peu quand même. Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin revoir Edward, après l'avoir plus ou moins évité pendant plusieurs semaines. Nous avons beaucoup parlé au téléphone ces derniers temps mais j'ai toujours reculé des quatre fers quand il s'agissait de se retrouver tous ensemble. Je ne me sentais pas prête.

Mais nos échanges téléphoniques sont devenus comme un rituel plusieurs fois par semaines. Je m'installe dans mon lit, sous ma couette douillette, une tisane sur ma table de chevet, un fond musical que nous choisissons ensemble en arrière-plan. Edward a en effet décidé que j'avais besoin d'élargir mes horizons musicaux quand il a appris que je n'écoutais que les chansons à la mode qui passent à la radio, et seulement en voiture. Il m'a appelé une auditrice opportuniste et m'a supplié d'accepter son « éducation musicale ». C'est en discutant avec Victoria que je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais « lissé » ma vie jusqu'ici. Comment j'en avais raboté les angles pour que tout soit bien ordonné et éviter les surprises. La musique, c'était un peu comme une boite de pandore. Trop de risque d'entendre quelque chose qui m'aurai obligé à ressentir une émotion que je voulais éviter avec soin. Et il en a été de même pour la lecture (qui n'a consisté qu'en livre de médecine, revues scientifiques et livres pour enfant depuis des années), le cinéma (des dessins animés) et me relations amicales (quasiment inexistantes). Ma vie, toutes ses années, s'est résumée à ma fille, mes études puis mon travail en laissant juste un peu d'espace pour mes parents et c'est tout. Et si selon elle ce modèle m'a été suffisant pour avancer jusqu'ici et aurait pu être suffisant encore longtemps, il ne l'est plus maintenant. Je veux plus. Je veux vivre plus pleinement. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin d'accepter mes émotions, ne pas tenter de les nier ou de les éviter. Prendre des risques quitte à me brûler. Et donc, cela commence par accepter l'éducation musicale d'Edward. Et j'avoue que pour le moment je n'ai pas été déçue. Globalement, j'aime bien ce qu'il me fait écouter. Cela varie des grands classiques du rock, de la folks ou du jazz à des morceaux plus récents, des groupes indépendants souvent, et même parfois de la musique classique.

Nos conversations sont aussi plus personnelles, plus profondes. J'ai l'impression de le connaitre vraiment maintenant. Je sais par exemple qu'il n'était pas le sportif populaire classique au lycée comme je le pensais. Il était timide et passionné par le sport, le football mais aussi le basketball. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles qui ne comprenaient pas qu'il passe tout son temps sur les terrains d'entrainement. Sa première petite amie était aussi sa tutrice, une fille timide comme lui et intelligente qui l'avait aidé à faire remonter ses notes en première alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'être exclu de l'équipe de football à cause de ses résultats catastrophiques. Ils sont restés ensemble jusqu'à la fin du lycée où ils se sont séparés amicalement alors qu'ils partaient chacun dans deux directions différentes. Il m'a aussi appris que s'il adorait le sport, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé d'en faire son métier avant sa dernière année de lycée. Même si les recruteurs le tannaient depuis longtemps pour qu'il rejoigne l'une ou l'autre de leurs universités. Lui, ce qu'il voulait s'était devenir un Marins. Comme son père. Son père biologique. Il avait ce complexe du héros et avait pensé pendant longtemps qu'il ne pourrait s'accomplir que s'il s'engageait pour son pays. Sa mère et Carlisle n'étaient pas vraiment chaud pour ce projet, mais n'avait pas essayé de le dissuader. Vraiment ces deux-là sont des parents parfaits ! Il avait fallu qu'un soir il surprenne une conversation entre eux alors qu'il descendait grignoter un truc pris d'une soudaine fringale pour qu'il change d'avis. Quand il avait entendu sa mère pleurer dans les bras de son beau-père quelques jours avant la date où il devait signer avec l'armée. Quand il avait entendu les sanglots de sa mère qui, des années après pleurait encore son père disparu prématurément en Irak alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui et versait déjà des larmes pour son fils qui n'était pas encore parti, il avait changé d'avis. Ou plutôt, il avait réfléchi. Vraiment. Il avait remis tout en perspective, pesé ses options, analysé ses motivations, passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir et s'était finalement décidé pour l'université et le football.

Il ne regrettait rien. Il y avait d'autres moyens que de se battre à l'autre bout du monde dans des conflits dont on ne connaissait pas tous les enjeux pour être patriotique. Lui montrait son attachement à son pays en faisant vibrer les stades.

Je l'avais écouté me raconter son enfance tout en partageant la mienne. La séparation de mes parents quand j'étais encore très jeune. Comment ma mère après être resté quelques temps dans la région m'avait finalement emmené en Arizona quand j'avais six ans et comment j'avais appris très jeune à me débrouiller seule. Voyager seule de l'un à l'autre quand j'allais passer l'été chez Charlie. Préparer les repas, tenir la maison car ma mère qui avait repris ses études étaient souvent absente ou fatiguée. Puis finalement, comment alors que j'avais douze ans, elle avait rencontré Philippe, un avocat riche et réputé, de quinze ans son ainé et comment ma vie avait été bouleversée par leur remariage. Je n'étais pas allé plus loin dans mes confessions. Le reste attendrait. On ne peut pas parler de tout au téléphone. Certaines choses méritent d'être adressées face à face.

Bref, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous revoir en vrai. Je n'ai pas pu dire non cette fois. Il a fait en sorte de soudoyer Alice pour qu'elle lui fournisse la date de mon prochain week-end libre et a tout organisé en fonction de moi. Alors comment refuser !

Bon, en fait nous allons une nouvelle fois chez lui. Il y aura Emmett, Rosalie et leurs enfants, Sam, Emily et leur fille Claire. Pas d'autre membre de l'équipe cette fois-ci. Nous serons en plus petit comité. Il nous a demandé de prendre nos maillots car avec l'arrivée de l'été le barbecue sera au bord de l'eau cette fois-ci. Mais je vais oublier mon maillot de bain. En fait, ce n'est même pas vraiment une omission. Je crois que je n'ai pas de maillot. En fait, j'en suis même sure. Le maillot de bain est encore une étape à passer dans ma guérison que je ne me sens pas prête à franchir aujourd'hui et surement pas en public.

« Prête Alice ?»

« Oui maman. J'ai pris mon maillot, ma serviette et ma casquette et mes affaires de rechange. »

« Parfait ma chérie. Allons-y ».

Le trajet se fait dans la bonne humeur. Je ne suis pas inquiète aujourd'hui. Et nous chantons à tût tête les morceaux qui passent à la radio. Je n'ai rien amené que moi-même et mon sac. Edward a insisté sur le fait que je ne devais rien apporter. Que j'étais son invité. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai quand même glissé une boite de cookies maison fraichement sortit du four dans le fond de mon sac ! On ne me refait pas.

Quand nous arrivons chez Edward tout le monde est là, installé autour de la piscine où des tables et des chaises sont disposées. Alice court rapidement dans la maison pour se changer après avoir rapidement salué tout le monde. Elle a hâte de rejoindre Jasper et Claire qui se baignent avec Emmett. Edward me prend une nouvelle fois par surprise en me serrant dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être choqué qu'il m'a déjà relâché et me regarde avec un air innocent qui n'a rien de bon. Je remarque alors qu'il porte un simple caleçon de bain et qu'il est tout dégoulinant d'eau. En baissant la tête pour me regarder, je constate que je suis maintenant moi aussi toute mouillée sur le devant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et le foudroie de mon regard le plus coriace qui soit. Il baisse les yeux rapidement et semble tout contrit. Je fini par éclater de rire en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Il se détend et me prend par les épaules pour m'accompagner vers le petit groupe qui a pris place au bord de l'eau.

« Tu m'a manqué Bella. Content que tu sois venu ! »

Nous passons un moment décontracté et agréable à manger parler et regarder les enfants jouer. Enfin, les enfants, je suis large avec le terme puisqu'il englobe aussi trois grands et larges joueurs de football professionnels. Mais voir Emmett interagir avec la minuscule Hope qui, à presque 6 mois nous régale maintenant des plus contagieux des éclats de rire est vraiment attendrissant. Le contraste entre cette armoire humaine et cette petite fille est saisissant. Edward, Katie et Sam et Claire ne sont pas en reste. Ces hommes ne sont vraiment pas grand-chose face aux pouvoirs extraordinaires de leurs petites filles.

Il fait plus frais ce soir et nous migrons vers l'intérieur. Les petits s'endorment les uns après les autres et nous finissons la soirée devant un film familial en mangeant des pizzas et du pop-corn.

Edward a insisté pour qu'Alice et moi dormions ici. Il n'est pas à l'aise à me laisser conduire après une longue journée comme celle-ci et aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraitre, l'idée ne m'a pas posé de problèmes. Il nous installe Alice et moi dans une des chambres d'amis et une fois Alice endormie je le rejoins dans le salon. Les autres sont en train de partir en finalisant nos plans pour demain. Nous nous retrouverons tous dans un parc pour une randonnée tranquille et un pique-nique.

J'embrasse Rosalie et salue Emmett d'un signe de main car ses bras sont occupés par son petit ange endormi.

Nous nous installons sur le grand canapé blanc d'Edward dans le salon. Il a apporté des tisanes, coupé la télévision et mis de la musique. L'ambiance pourrait presque paraitre romantique, mais en fait, elle est plus domestique en ce qui nous concerne. Son canapé est confortable et bientôt nos langues se délient et nous discutons de tout et de rien.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu coures plus d'une heure tous les jours. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! »

« Je courre tous les jours, sauf le week-end. Et là, l'entrainement est encore tranquille. En pleine saison, entre la course pour l'endurance, le travail musculaire pour la force et l'entrainement sur le terrain, nous sommes plus à 7 heures par jour. Il y a aussi tout le temps passé à visionner des vidéos de match pour étudier notre stratégie avant chaque rencontre. Et les matchs bien sûr. Sans compter les relations publiques et la fondation. Heureusement que Rosalie est là pour coordonner tout cet aspect du job. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elle. »

« C'est vrai que c'est vraiment un boulot un plein temps. »

« J'aime bien avoir quelques mois par an plus calmes. Même s'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter complètement, la saison est parfois tellement intense qu'il faut bien ce temps pour s'en remettre. Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir au moins quatre mois de vacances par an ! »

« Ouai, c'est clair. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à poser trois semaines d'affilées cet été. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas pris autant de vacances à la suite. »

« Les préparatifs avancent bien ? »

« Oui. Les billets d'avions sont réservés et le gîte aussi. J'ai hâte ! J'ai déjà réservé une sortie en mer pour nous trois »

Nous partons Alice, Charlie et moi trois semaines à Hawaï cet été. C'est une folie mais une folie que je ne me suis jamais permise jusqu'ici. Et Charlie vient avec nous alors tout ira bien.

« A moi le farnienté sur une plage de sable blanc ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ne me sembles pas vraiment être du genre à faire bronzette en maillot de bain sur une plage bondée. »

Il sait qu'il a raison, mais ce n'est pas son commentaire sarcastique qui entachera ma bonne humeur.

« Ah, tu commences a bien me connaitre ! »

« Oui, je crois. » Il est plus sérieux maintenant, sans que l'atmosphère en devienne pesante.

« Et toi, toujours coincé ici ? »

Son ex-femme lui a encore posé des soucis. Elle refuse de prendre Kate les week-ends complets depuis quelques temps certifiant que les problèmes de sommeils de sa fille sont incompatibles avec son travail. Edward était furax mais récupère maintenant sa fille le samedi soir au lieu de Dimanche. Je sais qu'au fond de lui il préfère faire comme ça mais il s'inquiète pour la reprise de la saison où il sera parti près d'un week-end sur deux pour ses matchs à l'extérieur.

« Oui, je préfère rester tranquille. Katie arrive enfin à se faire à la nouvelle maison, je n'ai pas envie d'aller la trimballer dans des hôtels pour le moment. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse à l'avance si elle te réveille cette nuit. Elle a encore tendance à pleurer sur les coups d'une ou deux heures du matin. » Il a détourné ses yeux et regarde maintenant ses pieds, un peu sur la défensive. Le pauvre. Il est très susceptible dès qu'il s'agit de sa fille. Et je le comprends. Déjà que ça n'est surement pas simple quand on est deux, seul, c'est encore plus difficile. Heureusement, ses parents, comme les miens l'avais fait à l'époque, le soutiennent sans l'enfoncer ou le noyer sous des conseils stériles qui ne font que stresser sans rien résoudre.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son bras.

« Hé ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est, et franchement, je pense que tu as raison. C'est formidable tout ce que tu fais pour elle. »

« Tu sais, ça n'a rien de formidable. C'est ma fille c'est tout. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. J'ai déjà raté mon mariage et je lui impose une vie sans ses deux parents. Alors… »

Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Et je crois qu'il lui faudra encore du temps pour accepter l'échec de son mariage. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Tous les mariages autour de moi se sont mal terminés, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre parler de statistiques pour lui remonter le moral.

Nous restons un moment silencieux et je ne suis pas loin de penser à me retirer pour la nuit quand je l'entends me poser une question qui me laisse un moment sans voix.

« Est-ce que tu me raconteras ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières semaines ? »

La douce torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais lentement laissé glisser disparait en un instant. Je me redresse et le regarde. Son visage est impassible, aucun signe de curiosité malsaine, peut-être une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la façon dont ses sourcils sont redressés et dans les plis de sa bouche.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas bête et j'ai bien senti que tu n'allais pas très bien. Tu me l'as dit toi-même que tu étais fatiguée il y a quelques temps. »

Je pensais avoir bien donné le change dans nos échanges téléphoniques, mais il faut croire que ma dépression n'est pas passée inaperçue à ses yeux.

« Et je t'avoue qu'Alice aussi m'a dit que tu étais un peu « fatiguée » quand je l'ai vu au printemps et au regard de ton père, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière ce mot qu'une simple faiblesse passagère. »

Je rougis. Je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses. En fait je me sens presque aussi proche de lui que je ne le suis de Charlie ou de Renée, alors qu'en fait, on ne se connait que depuis quelques mois. Je sais depuis des semaines que je dois lui raconter mon passé, mais autant avec Rosalie cela s'est avéré plutôt facile. Autant avec lui, je sens déjà ma gorge se nouer, mon pouls s'accélérer et des tremblements agiter les doigts.

Je ferme les yeux et m'enfonce dans le canapé. Je prends une grande inspiration et je l'entends bouger près de moi. Sa main vient au contact de mon bras et au lieu de l'habituel frisson de dégout que je ressens quand on me touche, je laisse la chaleur de ses doigts m'ancrer dans la réalité de notre moment. Sa main me caresse légèrement et je suis encore une fois étonnée par la douceur que cet homme massif, tout en muscle est capable de dégager.

« He… Reste avec moi veux-tu ? On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça. »

Sa voix est bien plus proche maintenant, elle est basse et ses vibrations semblent m'envelopper tout entière dans un cocon protecteur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une telle occasion de déballer mon sac se représente de sitôt. Je crois que c'est maintenant ou beaucoup plus-tard. Peut-être trop tard.

« Non, c'est bon. » J'ouvre les yeux et souris. Enfin, j'essaye. Je pense que ma bouche doit former une grimace plutôt qu'un sourire, mais je fais ce que je peux.

Il est toujours prêt de moi, tout prêt. Sa main est sur mon bras mais le reste de nos corps ne se touchent pas. Pendant un instant, l'envie de me blottir contre lui s'impose comme un flash dans mon esprit mais je repousse rapidement cette idée. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour cela. Mais j'aime sentir sa main sur moi. J'espère qu'elle me permettra de ne pas me perdre dans les souvenirs terribles que je m'apprête à relater.

Après une autre profonde inspiration, je me lance. Ma voix est faible, frêle et semble aussi fragile que l'enfant que j'étais alors.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté que ma mère s'est remariée quand j'avais douze ans. Son mari, Philippe était un avocat réputé de Phoenix, il avait beaucoup d'argent et une grande maison dans un quartier huppé de la ville. Nous avons rapidement emménagé chez lui. J'ai changé d'école et les choses se sont bien passées pendant un moment. Philippe avait un fils plus âgé que moi, qui avait déjà terminé le lycée à l'époque et était à l'université en Californie. Nous ne voyions pas James très souvent, de temps en temps le week-end, ou pour les fêtes. J'avais une espèce de béguin pour lui. De béguin platonique d'adolescente je pense. Il était beau, le parfait golden-boy : jeune, riche et mystérieux ! De quoi faire palpiter un cœur d'adolescente. »

Edward m'écoute. Je pense qu'il a une idée d'où je veux en venir car il commence à froncer les sourcils mais il ne m'interrompt pas, il ne cesse pas non plus m'effleurer le bras. Il ne le sait sans doute pas, mais c'est lui qui me donne ma force de continuer.

« Le week-end de mes quatorze ans, j'avais invité quelques amies de mon ancienne école à la maison pour profiter de la piscine. Philippe et Renée étaient partis en voyage d'affaire et James était là pour nous surveiller. Je me rappelle que nous ne l'avons pas vu de la journée, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre je pense. Le soir, mes copines étaient parties depuis longtemps mais j'étais encore dans l'eau, j'étais un vrai poisson à l'époque, je voulais intégrer l'équipe de natation de mon lycée. Bref, finalement, je sors de l'eau et me baisse pour attraper ma serviette. C'est là que j'ai senti une main sur mes fesses. Comme tu t'en doute j'ai crié et sursauté mais en me retournant, j'ai vu que ce n'était que James qui me taquinait, du coup en adolescente typique j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et rigolé avec lui. Plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit en train de bouquiner quand il est entré dans ma chambre sans frapper. Il était bizarre, avait le regard vitreux, sentait l'alcool… »

Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse remettre des mots sur l'horreur qui a suivi. La violence et la rapidité de l'agression. James s'est jeté sur moi ce soir-là, il m'a frappé, déshabillé et violé. Plusieurs fois. Alors que n'étais qu'à demi consciente sous ses coups il m'a souillé avec son corps en crachant des obscénités à mes oreilles. La scène que je revis sans cesse dans mes cauchemars se déroule sous mes yeux alors que les mots m'échappent pour raconter mon calvaire à Edward.

« Il m'a frappé et il m'a … violé.» finis-je par confesser d'une voix faible.

Je l'entends qui laisse échapper un juron et la main sur mon bras s'évanouie.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de redresser la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe, je suis enveloppée dans des bras d'une douce puissance et ma tête se pose sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte inattendue mais bienvenue et laisse libre cours aux larmes qui se sont mises à couler sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je pleure longtemps je crois. Edward me murmure sans cesse qu'il est désolé, que tout va bien maintenant. Qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Et je le crois. Je le crois.

Je fini par me calmer et je sens qu'Edward se tortille légèrement. Il a quelque chose à dire ou à demander. Mais moi, je suis tellement vidée par ma confession que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer longtemps.

« Dis-moi juste une chose. Dis-moi que ce bâtard est mort. Où au moins en prison. S'il te plait, dis le moi. »

« Il est en prison. Il a pris vingt-ans ferme pour viol avec circonstances aggravantes. »

Je me redresse et commence à me dégager de ses bras mais il secoue la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à te laisser partir Bella. »

« Il est tard. » Je dis ça platement. Je sais que je viens de lâcher une bombe et qu'aucun de nous ne réussira à dormir ce soir. Il me regarde en secouant la tête et m'attire à nouveau contre lui.

Finalement, en sécurité dans ses bras, je fini de lui raconter mon histoire dans tous ses détails sordides. Le lendemain, les hurlements de ma mère quand elle m'a découverte couverte de sang au milieu de mon lit. Le brouillard des jours suivants, à l'hôpital. Le procès, très médiatisé en Arizona où l'on a appris que James avait déjà eu à répondre à une accusation d'agression sexuelle mais que la plainte avait été étouffée à l'aide de son père. La violente séparation de ma mère et de mon beau-père bien sûr. Ma dépression et mon déménagement à Forks. Je lui raconte rapidement les symptômes qui persistent encore maintenant, les attaques de paniques, les cauchemars qui resurgissent parfois dans certaines situations et l'effet catastrophique de la main aux fesses de Newton sur mon Syndrome de stress post traumatique.

« Et le lycée ? Je croyais, enfin, je pensais que les victimes d'agression… »

Je le coupe, je sais ce qu'il veut me demander, comment j'ai pu laisser des adolescents me toucher après ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Il n'est pas le seul à m'avoir posé cette question et de mon côté, il m'a fallu des mois de thérapie pour vraiment comprendre.

« Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'après l'agression, je ne supportais plus aucun contact. Mes parents ne pouvaient même pas m'enlacer sans que je me referme comme une huitre ou ai une attaque de panique. A seize ans j'en ai eu marre. Marre d'être différente, marre d'avoir peur tout le temps. Et j'ai réagi de la seule façon que j'ai trouvée. En les laissant me toucher, en les laissant faire, je pensais me guérir de mon aversion. J'avais l'impression d'être celle qui contrôlait. J'avais l'impression d'agir normalement. Je n'ai compris qu'après qu'en fait j'avais une vision très dégradée de moi et complètement fausse sur ce que devait être le sexe et les relations avec les autres. Dans un sens je ne regrette pas vraiment puisque j'ai eu Alice.»

Il m'écoute et acquiesce.

« Je comprends. Comment regretter quand on voit la merveilleuse gamine qu'elle est maintenant. »

Nous restons silencieux après cette dernière confession. Je crois que nous avons fini par nous endormir tous les deux sur le canapé car c'est seulement en entendant les pleurs de sa fille dans la nuit que nous nous sommes finalement séparés et que j'ai rejoint Alice dans la chambre d'amis.

Paradoxalement, je dors bien. Je pensais que de reparler de ça m'aurait valu de nouveau cauchemars, mais il faut croire que tout le travail fait ses dernières semaines est efficace, ou que l'épuisement de ma confession est trop intense, car je ne fais pas un rêve et j'ai l'impression de dormir comme une masse.

On ne peut pas en dire autant d'Edward, qui est cerné le lendemain et particulièrement silencieux lors de notre promenade au bord du lac de RattleSnake. Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce que je lui ai dit alors je le laisse tranquille. Alors je papote avec Rosalie et Emily. Elles me parlent d'une nouvelle série télé qu'elles adorent. Elle se passe aux urgences et elles me demandent si je pense que c'est réaliste. Je ne connais pas leur série alors je leur parle de La série qui pour moi traite vraiment de son sujet. Au moins pour les premières saisons.

« _Urgences._ Si vous voulez vraiment savoir à quoi peut vraiment ressembler un service d'urgence aux USA, il faut que vous regardiez cette série. C'est franchement la plus réaliste que j'ai vu, même si, probablement pour des raisons scénaristiques ils ont tendance à condenser les moments speed pour passer sous silence les moments où tout est calme. Et ça arrive parfois ! Entre deux et cinq heures du matin le plus souvent ! »

Elles me regardent ébahies.

« Mais c'est un vieux truc ! »

« N'empêche que c'est réaliste. Je suis médecin d'urgence et pas chirurgien, ni spécialiste, ni même médecin généraliste. Je suis sûr que dans votre série, le médecin à tendance à s'impliquer dans un cas à fond, jusqu'au dénouement voir à même opérer lui-même. Et ça franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Le plus souvent, on ne fait que stabiliser et réorienter les malades, les graves sont hospitalisés ou opéré en urgence si besoin et les moins graves rentrent chez eux. Bon, comme je travaille dans un service d'urgence d'une ville de périphérie, je fais aussi beaucoup de médecine générale, et j'aime bien ça. Je pense qu'un jour, il faudra que je monte mon cabinet. »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Tout ce stress, le sang ! Ça doit être terrible. »

Je regarde Emily en rigolant. « C'est vrai qu'en tant qu'infirmière, tu n'en vois jamais du sang toi ! »

« Oh, mais ça n'est pas pareil ! Il est le plus souvent séché et forme des croutes ! »

Rosalie fait la grimace. « Oh, arrêtez toutes les deux, je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire. »

Et nous partons en un fou rire toutes les trois. Mon dieu. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre. J'ai l'impression que les chaines qui me maintenaient depuis si longtemps et dont je n'avais même plus conscience se sont relâchées brutalement hier soir. Je sais qu'elles sont toujours là et que je ne suis pas guérie. Mais je me sens bien aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Je croise le regard d'Edward qui semble me regarder sous un jour nouveau aujourd'hui. Je lui souris, du sourire le plus éclatant que je sois capable de faire. J'ai envie de courir vers lui, de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire merci. Merci de m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir soutenu et d'être resté. Merci d'avoir partagé ce poids avec moi. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais je sais que c'est à Edward que je dois tout cela, à ses malheurs d'abord qui ont permis notre rencontre il y a presque un an, mais aussi à sa gentillesse et à sa persévérance. Je me retiens mais suis récompensée par un sourire de sa part. Un vrai sourire sincère. Je forme les mots merci et il me répond d'un simple signe de la main.

Et c'est dans ce paysage magnifique, ou le bleu du ciel se confond avec l'eau limpide du lac qui tranche avec le vert profond de la forêt autour que je crois que je prends conscience pour la première fois qu'Edward n'est pas un simple ami. Qu'il est bien plus que cela.

La réalisation de mes sentiments, même si je ne suis pas encore prête à leur donner un nom, me donne un léger vertige. Mais je me ressaisi vite quand je vois son visage s'assombrir d'inquiétude et lui lance un autre sourire. Il s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules. Tous les deux, nous nous tournons vers le lac, où des racines émergent de l'eau comme de grands serpents de bois. Ces arbres, coupés depuis longtemps sont toujours là profondément ancrés dans le sol. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une leçon à en tirer aujourd'hui mais comme souvent quand je suis confrontée à la nature et à sa beauté, Je me sens toute petite. Un simple point minuscule dans l'immensité du monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis entouré d'Edward, l'homme qui est devenu en l'espace de six mois l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Ma fille est en contre bas, je l'entends rigoler à une histoire que vient sans doute de raconter Emmett. Tout est parfait. Aujourd'hui, tout est bien.

Au moment de me glisser sous ma couette ce soir-là, je remarque l'écran de mon téléphone qui s'illumine.

 _Bonne nuit Bella. E_

Je souris tout en répondant et éteint la lumière.

Comme j'aurai du m'en douter, les cauchemars ne m'épargnent pas cette nuit. Mais cette fois ci je ne compte pas me laisser submerger et je suis sûr que j'arriverais à m'en sortir.

* * *

* **VENLAFLAXINE** : antidépresseur de la famille des inhibiteurs de la recapture de la sérotonine, c'est un nom générique comme ceux que j'utilise pour tous les médicaments dans cette fiction.

* **EMDR: pour** **Eye-Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing:** c'est une méthode de psychothérapie qui utilise la stimulation sensorielle des deux côtés du corps, soit par le mouvement des yeux soit par des stimuli auditifs ou cutanés, pour induire une résolution rapide des symptômes liés à des événements du passé. (emdr - france . org pour plus d'information, sans les espaces!)

 **Voilà! Le gros secret est sortit de son sac. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues!**

 **Merci à toutes pour votre soutient!**

 **J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance mais je bloque un peu sur la suite. Je vais faire de mon possible pour me dépêcher.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Mystylight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeudi 13 Aout 2015 :**

Je me regarde dans le miroir. C'est une chose que je ne faisais presque jamais avant. Enfin si, pendant quelques minutes, le temps de me laver les dents et de passer de l'eau sur mon visage. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de faire plus attention à moi. Je sais bien ce qui est à l'origine de mon nouveau comportement, et je ne suis pas encore complétement à l'aise avec cette idée. Victoria me dit que c'est naturel, c'est humain d'être un peu narcissique et de vouloir présenter une certaine image aux autres, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête à le reconnaitre, même pas à elle.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, je me regarde, me scrute et essaye d'être la plus objective possible. Les trois semaines à Hawaï ont eu raison de ma pâleur habituelle et j'ai de jolies couleurs sur mes joues. Mes cheveux ont l'air d'avoir éclaircis d'au moins une teinte et ils sont beaux, brillants et trop long. Mes yeux bruns sont toujours là, rien de nouveau de ce côté-là et mon visage ne présente pas de particularité remarquable à mon sens, quelques marques de soucis sur mon front, pas de plis au coin de mes yeux qui auraient été la marque d'une vie passée à sourire. Je porte un teeshirt à manche courte bleu uni dont le décolleté n'a rien d'extravagant, il n'est pas trop serré mais laisse apparaitre mes formes d'une façon qui me semble appropriée. J'ai mis en bas un pantalon en lin crème, il fait vraiment trop chaud pour mes habituels jeans.

Objectivement, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une femme. Mes seins sont lourds et mes hanches élargies sous une taille restée fine malgré la grossesse. Je ne crois pas être ce qu'on appelle une beauté classique, comme Rosalie, ni même exotique comme Angéla ou Emily. Mais je ne saurais pas vraiment être juge.

Après avoir hésité pendant au moins un quart d'heure, je me décide finalement à attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Il fait trop chaud pour les garder lâchés même si je trouve que mon visage fait plus habillé quand ils encadrent mon visage. Je ne suis pas de celle à sacrifier mon confort pour mon apparence.

En sortant de la salle de bain, j'attrape mon sac à main et mes clefs de voiture. Pas de besoin de veste aujourd'hui, la journée est particulièrement radieuse. La maison semble un peu vide maintenant qu'Alice a rejoint ma mère pour passer le reste des vacances. Dans deux semaines elle sera de retour et avec elle la maison reprendra vie. Rien de tel qu'une jeune fille de onze ans extravertie pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Je soupire. Elle me manque, même après les trois semaines idylliques que nous venons de passer au bord de la mer.

Je sors et grimpe dans ma voiture. Je suis obligée de mettre la clim tellement la chaleur est écrasante. J'entre l'adresse du restaurant dans le GPS et passe la marche arrière.

Nous avons choisi un lieu à mi-chemin entre chez lui et chez moi, le restaurant donne sur la plage de Redondo à Des Moines, ça a l'air chouette sur les photos mais je ne connais pas l'endroit.

Edward m'a terriblement manqué pendant ses trois semaines. J'avais comme des démangeaisons dans les doigts tous les soirs tellement j'avais envie de l'appeler et de lui parler. De lui raconter nos aventures de la journée et de l'entendre me raconter les progrès de Katie ou de l'avancée de son entrainement. Mais entre notre emploi du temps chargé et le décalage horaires, nos appels ont été trop épisodiques. Et puis, j'ai aussi eu l'impression qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances et de se concentrer sur sa fille et sa saison à venir.

Mais aujourd'hui nous allons déjeuner, tous les deux. Seulement tous les deux. Je sais bien que nous ne sommes que deux amis qui se retrouvent après une longue absence mais après avoir réalisé mes sentiments pour lui il y a quelques semaines, je crois que mon cerveau ne peut pas s'empêcher de chercher un sens à chaque petit mot, chaque petit geste. Je secoue la tête pour me changer les idées. Peut-être qu'en fait c'est moi qui avais besoin de prendre mes distances finalement.

J'en ai parlé avec Victoria, car je parle de tout avec elle et elle m'a dit de ne me fermer aucune porte, mais de ne pas vouloir allez trop vite. Je lui ai rapidement dit que j'étais persuadée qu'Edward ne verrait en moi jamais qu'une amie, j'avais d'ailleurs été claire avec lui. Elle a juste haussée les épaules et nous avions changé de sujet. Je lui ai parlé de mes rêves, qui ont changé dernièrement. Il y a toujours les frissons provoqués par un souffle rauque dans mon cou, un poids qui m'écrase la poitrine et m'empêche de respirer et la douleur qui me déchire les entrailles puis le corps tout entier. Mais parfois, le rêve habituel se contorsionne dans une autre réalité et la douleur devient doucereuse et pulsatile, le souffle chaud et le poids sur moi presque réconfortant. En général, je me réveille à ce moment-là, toujours tachycarde et en sueur, mais les sensations sont différentes.

Victoria me parle de désir. Elle a beau me dire que c'est une émotion normale chez une jeune femme de 29 ans, je préfère refouler ces sensations pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Et ça, Victoria l'entend bien.

Il est midi et demi quand je me gare dans le parking de la petite Marina qui donne sur la baie. J'ai toujours adoré cette région. I peine dix minutes j'étais encore sur l'autoroute, traversant des zones périurbaines grises et tristes malgré le soleil de l'été et me voilà maintenant sur la baie, le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau clapotante de l'océan Pacifique. Car même s'il parait presque endormi maintenant, remonté aussi loin dans les terres et bien différent des eaux furieuses que j'ai eu l'habitude d'admirer aux bas des falaises de la Push quand j'étais adolescente, il s'agit du même océan.

L'air est rempli de sel et des mouettes hurlent sur la plage en contrebas. La marée est haute à cette heure et l'eau recouvre presque la totalité du sable. Pas de pêche aux coquillages, pas non plus cette odeur légèrement désagréable de vase qui flotte souvent quand l'eau se retire.

La terrasse du restaurant est animée, il y a du monde. J'ajuste mes lunettes de soleil et m'approche de l'hôtesse. Edward n'est pas encore là. Il ne peut rien contre ma ponctualité presque maladive. Nous avons réservé la table à mon nom, pour plus de discrétion. J'ai souvent tendance à oublier qu'Edward est une personnalité publique. Pour moi, plus que le joueur de football surdoué il est mon ami mais, avec la saison qui approche, il m'a dit que les journalistes avaient à nouveau tendance à le suivre à la trace.

Je m'installe à notre table qui est agréablement tenue à l'ombre par un grand parasol mais placée tout contre la balustrade ce qui nous permet d'avoir une jolie vue sur la baie. Il y a beaucoup de bateaux sur l'eau, les gens ont l'air heureux.

J'ai le regard perdu au loin quand je sens une ombre plus dense m'envelopper. Je me retourne et vois Edward me sourire. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de sursauter dans ma poitrine. Il porte une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, mais je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je me lève pour lui dire bonjour et à peine suis-je sur mes deux jambes qu'il m'enlace dans une rapide étreinte. Comme toujours, la surprise de sa proximité est rapidement oubliée et je profite du moment.

Il m'éloigne de lui et me scrute, les mains toujours posées sur mes épaules.

« Les vacances te réussissent ! Tu es splendide Bella. »

Je sais que je rougis. Je ne veux pas, mais je le sens. Alors je souris et l'observe à mon tour. Je sais qu'il a repris intensivement l'entrainement ces trois dernières semaines et ça se voit. Même si je l'ai toujours trouvé massif et large d'épaule, on a l'impression que sa carrure est encore plus épaisse. Il a l'air d'un solide mur de muscle.

« Et on dirait que l'entrainement te réussit, tu as l'air imbattable !»

Il me sourit mais je le sens réservé tout d'un coup. Pour un homme qui, il y a quelques temps ne parlait presque que de l'impatience qu'il avait de retrouver un terrain de foot, il semble tout à coup bien réservé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je lui demande en m'asseyant.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Il s'assoit en face de moi et attrape le menu dans lequel il se plonge comme s'il pensait y résoudre un problème difficile.

« Si tu le dit » Je le laisse à sa mauvaise humeur et me plonge moi aussi dans le menu. Tout me fait envie mais je me décide finalement pour une grosse salade composée et un verre de thé glacé. Edward commande un steak et de l'eau et je le taquine sur son régime alimentaire. Je le sens qui se détend à nouveau et je me demande ce qu'a encore bien pu faire son ex pour qu'il soit comme cela. En général c'est suite à l'une de ses frasques qu'il se referme comme une huitre.

« Kate va bien ? »

« Oui, elle va bien. Elle marche de mieux en mieux et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à devoir lui courir après. »

J'imagine cet homme imposant courir recourbé derrière sa minuscule et radieuse petite fille et l'image me fait sourire.

« Et Alice ? Hawaii lui a plût. »

« Oh oui, beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle était presque prête à s'y installer définitivement. Heureusement, l'idée d'entrer bientôt au collège et de retrouver ses copines a été plus forte que l'appel insulaire ! »

« Raconte-moi comment était vos vacances. »

Je ne peux pas lui résister quand il me regarde comme ça, alors je lui raconte.

Hawaii est vraiment un archipel extraordinaire. Et même si je ne suis pas du genre à lézarder sur une plage, nous y avons tous trouvés notre compte. Nous avons nagé, pêché, exploré, visité. Les lagons, les dunes, les montagnes, les temples et les volcans. Tandis que je parle avec animation, je le vois qui se détend et qui souris.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé à ce que je vois ! »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais je dois t'avouer une chose. Il y a un truc qui m'a beaucoup manqué là-bas. »

« Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? La pluie et le brouillard Washingtonien ? »

« Mais non, gros bêta. Nous avons eu droit à une belle tempête tropicale pour soulager notre manque de mauvais temps! » Il rit et je continu avant de perde toute mon audace. « Ce qui m'a manqué, c'est toi ». Je rougis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette et d'en avoir trop dit. Mais je le vois qui se fend d'un large sourire et je respire à nouveau.

« J'avoue que nos longues conversations m'ont manqué à moi aussi. »

Je suis soulagée. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Bon et toi alors, tu es prêt pour ton match demain contre les Broncos ? » La présaison commence demain et je sais que ce sont quatre matchs test pour la saison à venir. Les Seahawks vont rencontrer les quatre équipes de la division ouest de l'American Football Conférence durant le prochain mois avant de commencer la saison classique contre les Rams de Los Angeles mi-septembre. (Merci Charlie pour les leçons intensives auquelles j'ai eu droit pendant trois semaines. Je suis presque devenue incollable sur le sujet maintenant.) Il se rembruni légèrement.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, non » s'empresse-t-il de répondre. « Mais je crois que pour la première année de ma carrière, je ne suis pas impatient. »

Il a l'air presque déçu par lui-même.

« Pourquoi ? » Je sais qu'il est passionné, cela se voit à la façon dont son allure change dès qu'il parle de son sport. Son regard s'éveille, son visage s'éclairci et ses mains s'agitent quand il raconte une des multitudes d'anecdotes qu'il a amassé au fils de ses années de pratique.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que je deviens trop vieux. »

Je soupire. Il a baissé les yeux et ne me regarde plus. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Il a presque l'attitude d'un patient qui cherche à minimiser sa consommation de cigarette ou d'alcool devant son médecin.

Finalement, il redresse la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« J'adore le football. Franchement pendant des années, je crois que je ne vivais quasiment que pour ça. Et vraiment, je crois que je réalise à quel point j'ai dû délaisser ma femme pour l'amour de mon boulot. Mais là, ce n'est plus pareil. Il y a Kate. Et j'ai peur de me perdre à nouveau dans l'entrainement, les coéquipiers et les matchs et de ne pas lui consacrer le temps que je devrais. Je suis son père et avec Heidi qui joue aux abonnées absent, elle n'a que moi maintenant.»

Ah ! L'éternel dilemme des parents qui travaillent. Le tiraillement entre les obligations familiales et les obligations professionnelles. Quelle mère travailleuse n'a pas eu les mêmes interrogations ? Ressenti la même culpabilité ?

J'ai commencé Pre-med quand Alice avait 3 mois, et même si j'ai essayé d'être disponible pour elle au maximum, entre les cours et les révisions et ensuite les stages et les gardes j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses. C'est ce que j'explique à Edward. Je le vois qui m'écoute avec attention et qui s'apaise.

« C'est normal du coup. De se sentir comme ça ? »

« Franchement oui, c'est ce qui fait de nous des parents. » Enfin un bon parent, je rajoute pour moi-même. Heidi aime probablement sa fille à sa façon, mais la manière qu'elle a eu de la laisser tomber dès qu'elle a compris qu'elle n'aurait pas la garde exclusive et la jolie pension alimentaire qui va avec est vraiment répugnante.

« Putain, merci Bella, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Il a l'air franchement soulagé et se laisse retomber lourdement dans son siège qui craque sous la contrainte.

« Et ça se passe bien avec la nouvelle nounou ? »

« Oui, c'est cool. Elle est en garde partagée avec Hope, du coup, je la pose le matin chez Emmett et Rose qui habitent à côté et je la récupère le soir. Les miss ont quelques mois d'écarts mais je suis sûr qu'elles vont faire la paire bientôt. Mais Miss Cooper à l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et si Rosalie lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi. »

« Désirez-vous un dessert ? » La serveuse s'est approchée de nous si discrètement qu'elle nous fait sursauter.

Edward me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Franchement, je mangerais bien encore un petit quelque chose alors je hoche la tête.

« Je vous amène la carte tout de suite. »

Je choisi une coupe de glace tandis qu'Edward se contente d'une salade de fruits frais. Il m'explique rapidement les termes de son régime drastique. Les mélanges hyper-protéinés, les restrictions alimentaires, le comptage des calories, la règle du zéro alcool.

« Et tu arrives à t'y tenir pendant toute la saison ? »

« Tu sais bien que non, parfois je fais des écarts, mais en général, je les paye dur. Y'a qu'à voir l'année dernière. Du coup j'évite. »

« Et du coup, le camp d'entrainement, c'était comment ? »

« C'était normal. Y'a pas eu de gros changement dans l'équipe en attaque et dans aussi le staff cette année, du coup, on se connait bien et on a juste eu besoin de bien dérouiller notre jeu et d'affiner notre stratégie. » Quand il commence à me parler de ses joueurs et à entrer dans des détails plus technique il me perd. Mais moi je le retrouve, l'homme passionné que je commence à bien connaitre et il est tellement beau, tout son visage s'anime et s'éclaire. Il est sublime et je crois que je l'aime.

Subitement, je sens que l'atmosphère change autour de nous. Les gens sont plus bruyants, plus agités. Ils regardent vers nous, pointent des doigts dans notre direction. Edward s'aperçoit lui aussi du changement et il commence à se lever. Mais un groupe d'adolescents plus audacieux s'approche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander l'addition à la serveuse.

Il signe quelques autographes et fait quelques photos avec ses fans tandis que je reste à le regarder. Je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise dans la foule alors je préfère le laisser gérer. Il est dans son élément, il plaisante avec quelques personnes, se fend de quelques pronostics avec d'autres. Heureusement, l'ambiance est bon enfant et la foule se dissipe rapidement. Personne n'a fait attention à moi et j'en suis profondément soulagée.

Nous finissons par quitter le restaurant bras dessus bras dessous, Edward faisant rempart entre moi et le reste du monde. Nos flancs se touchent et comme à chaque fois, son contact me trouble. Il me trouble car je devrais être mal à l'aise mais je ne le suis pas, loin de là. Confuse, je tente de m'écarter et Edward, ayant sans doute ressenti mon malaise sans pouvoir en saisir la cause me laisse rapidement m'éloigner.

« Désolé. » Murmure-t-il sans quitter la rue des yeux.

Je ne dis rien, je ne peux pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti. Ce n'est pas la sensation habituelle oppressante qui m'étouffe quand on me touche. Non, j'en voulais plus, en tout cas, mon corps en voulait plus je crois. Mais je ne crois pas que mon cerveau soit prêt. Pas encore. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'Edward me voit comme ça.

Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se quitte sur ce malentendu alors quand on arrive à ma voiture je le serre dans mes bras et lui fait une bise rapide sur la joue.

« Merci Edward, je suis vraiment contente qu'on ait réussi à se voir avant ta reprise. »

« Moi aussi Bella. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que ferais sans toi ! On se parle rapidement au téléphone ? »

« Ce soir ? »

Il rigole devant mon empressement.

« A ce soir Bella. »

« A ce soir ! »

* * *

 **Les choses avancent un peu mais il ne faut pas être pressé avec eux deux, entre une inepte sociale et un homme fraichement blessé faut pas s'attendre à autre chose!**

 **Merci à celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre!  
**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Remarquez la chronologie et le temps qui passe, cela fait presque un an qu'il se sont rencontré pour la première fois maintenant!**

 **A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dimanche 16 Aout 2015 :**

Me reprise hier c'est fait tranquillement. Le mois d'Aout est toujours plus calme, même s'il garde son lot d'urgence diverses et variées.

Je suis de garde aujourd'hui aussi. Avoir pu prendre trois semaines de vacances s'est fait au dépend du reste de mon été. Je vais enchainer les gardes de 12 heures à un rythme effréné pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Heureusement qu'Alice et Renée sont parties quelques jours à Forks. Alice va en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec la mère de Tyler qu'elle ne voit pas très souvent.

J'arrive à l'hôpital à 6h50, le temps de me changer je suis à la relève à 7 heures tapante. Le Dr Black est là avec le Dr Banks. Elle me fixe d'un regard étrange, presque révérencieux ? C'est étrange. Le Dr Black me fait un clin d'œil et me traite de petite cachotière. J'avoue que je ne comprends rien et il lève les yeux au ciel et rigole.

Toute l'équipe arrive et la relève commence enfin sérieusement. Si les urgences sont un peu plus calmes, la moitié des lits sont fermés sur l'hôpital et cela se ressent sur notre capacité à faire hospitaliser nos patients. Du coup, la petite mamie que j'ai accueillie hier en fin d'après-midi est toujours là. Elle s'est fracturée le bassin en tombant, et si elle ne nécessite pas de soins compliqués, elle n'est pas capable de rentrer seule chez elle pour le moment. Son fils n'est toujours pas arrivé et je sens qu'on va avoir du mal à lui trouver un lit. La perte d'autonomie est un des motifs d'hospitalisation les moins apprécié par mes confrères. Je mets Mme Cope sur le coup d'un hochement de tête. Elle me répond de même. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre toutes les deux et nous sommes devenues maitresse de la communication non verbale. Elle est la championne dans ce genre de situation.

La plupart des autres patients sont arrivés il y a trop peu de temps pour que leurs diagnostics soit faits, les bilans ont été lancé ou demandé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Le Dr Black me refait un clin d'œil en partant, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade tous les deux et me retient de le lui faire remarquer devant toute l'équipe. En passant, je l'entends murmurer :

« Elle avait bien caché son jeu la coquine. »

Je me demande s'il parle de moi, mais laisse couler car j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

Je relis les dossiers des deux autres patients qui sont dans mon secteur. Mr Li est un homme de 35 ans admis pour douleur abdominale fébrile, selon mon confrère, il pourrait s'agir d'une cholécystite aigue. Les résultats de biologie ne sont pas encore là et une échographie est déjà programmée. L'autre s'appelle Mme Germain, 74 ans, elle est suivie en oncologie sur l'hôpital, elle présente un tableau fébrile d'origine indéterminée alors qu'elle est sous chimiothérapie adjuvante pour un cancer du côlon. La biologie est arrivée partiellement et confirme le syndrome inflammatoire avec une neutropénie majeure, probablement liée à la chimiothérapie. Une aplasie fébrile, l'antibiothérapie ne va pas pouvoir attendre. Je vais la voir en premier.

La matinée passe vite et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'analyser le comportement étrange de certaines personnes avec moi. Mes collègues sont plus amicaux, la cordialité polie dont je fais l'objet habituellement est remplacé par quelque chose que je ne sais pas analyser et qui me rend un peu mal à l'aise. Je surprends aussi quelques murmures qui semblent me concerner. Mon téléphone est en silencieux dans ma poche mais je remarque qu'au fil des heures je reçois plusieurs messages d'Edward et de Rosalie. Je prends le temps d'ouvrir le premier texto d'Edward vers 14 heures lors de ma pause déjeuné.

 _Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Appelle moi E_

Je relis le message incrédule plusieurs fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en voudrais. Je sens que quelqu'un s'approche de moi et avant que je n'ai pas le temps de relever la tête, la voie du Dr Tahoe résonne trop près de mon oreille :

« C'est Cullen ? La chance, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour avoir son numéro. T'as des infos sur leur stratégie d'offensive contre les Chiefs la semaine prochaine ? Franchement, la défense n'aurait jamais dû laisser passer ce Touch-down vendredi, on les tenait. »

La surprise causée par la proximité déplaisante de Tahoe et l'énergie que je consacre à éviter de lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure m'empêche de comprendre tout de suite ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ravale à la dernière minute un cri de petite fille apeuré et regarde mon collègue avec suspicion tout en m'éloignant à une distance socialement respectable de lui.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu étais au match contre les Broncos Vendredi ? »

« Non, j'étais de garde Vendredi. Pourquoi ? Et comment sait-tu que c'est Edward qui m'écrit ?»

Merde. Au grand sourire qu'il me fait je sais que j'en ai trop dit, mais franchement, mon amitié avec Cullen n'est pas un secret, je ne suis pas assez proche de mes collègues pour en parler à tout bout de champ c'est tout. Je suis une discrète. Une asociale en pleine reconversion, vous vous souvenez !

« Alors, c'est vraiment Cullen. Tu sors vraiment avec ce type. Je n'y croyais pas quand Jake m'a montré les photos tout à l'heure ! »

« De quelles photos tu parles ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il va me montrer. Le message d'Edward à plus de sens maintenant. Et j'imagine bien ce que doivent contenir ceux venant de Rosalie. Mince, je n'ai pas envie de gérer ça maintenant. Je suis de garde, j'ai faim et je ne sais pas gérer l'attention. Je déteste l'attention.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la photo d'Edward me tenant tout contre lui alors qu'il me raccompagne à ma voiture l'autre jour et ne lis même pas la légende probablement accrocheuse qui s'étale en lettres grasses au bas du cliché.

Je secoue la tête et plante Tahoe sur place. Nous sommes dans la salle de repos et plusieurs personnes sont entrées et semblent bien trop intéressées par notre conversation à mon goût.

En partant, je me retourne et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi lui lance ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes présentes :

« Cullen est un ami. Et franchement, on ne parle pas football, je suis incapable de différencier un Touch-Down d'un Field goal* de toute façon. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai fait de gros progrès dans ma compréhension du jeu depuis quelques mois, même si je suis encore incapable d'en comprendre toutes les subtilités. J'ai d'ailleurs acquis un profond respect pour Edward quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à tout ça, en tant que Quaterback, c'est lui qui mène la danse, qui fait le jeu, même s'il écoute les consignes de ses entraineurs. Il m'a expliqué que les tactiques sont décidées bien avant le match et que les ajustements de dernière minute se font souvent en concertation avec lui et parfois même, ils le laissent improviser sur le terrain quand les choses ne se déroulent pas selon leurs plans. Il doit connaitre la défense adverse sur le bout des doigts pour anticiper au maximum leurs actions sur le terrain, il doit aussi connaitre ses joueurs par cœur, leur capacités, leur façon de penser. Ils doivent avoir confiance en lui et suivre ses directives. C'est le maitre du jeu en quelque sorte.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler ni Edward ni Rosalie alors je leur en envoi un texto en leur disant que tout va bien. Tout va d'ailleurs bien de toute façon. Ma relation amicale avec Edward n'est pas un secret, plein de gens sont au courant. Ce malentendu sera vite dissipé, comme si Edward était le genre d'homme à en vouloir plus avec une tarée comme moi de toute façon!

Même si je n'aime pas vraiment savoir que des photos de moi ont été prises à mon insu et ont été publiées dans la presse, ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions quelque chose de mal.

Je fini ma garde à 19h15, relève inclue. Le temps de me changer et me doucher, je suis dans le parking de l'hôpital vers 19h30. Je m'attends presque à y être attendue pas une horde de paparazzi, mais il n'y a personne. Je secoue la tête et m'esclaffe. N'importe quoi. Quand j'arrive à la maison, je vois la voiture de Rosalie garée dans l'allée. Je me gare à côté d'elle et sort de la voiture. A peine ai-je le temps de sortir et de claquer la portière que je suis engouffrée dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Je reconnaitrais ses bras entre milles, ce sont les seuls qui ont eu l'occasion de m'encercler depuis que j'ai passé l'âge d'accepter les câlins de mon père.

« Ça va ? » Sa voix transpire l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Toujours coincée entre ses bras je ne suis pas vraiment capable de répondre. Je tente de me dégager doucement, pour pouvoir lui répondre et pas le moins du monde gênée par sa proximité. Mais encore une fois il interprète mes gesticulations pour de l'inconfort et me m'écarte de lui trop vite à mon goût.

« Désolée. » Il ne me regarde pas et à sa mine sombre, je suis sûr qu'il pense encore avoir franchi une ligne invisible qui dirait : « Attention ne pas toucher- victime d'abus sexuel » J'ai presque envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas en sucre et que quand Lui me touche, il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin pas vraiment.

« Venez, nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur. »

C'est Rosalie qui a parlé.

Je les conduis donc à la maison, leur propose de commander une pizza car je n'ai rien avalée depuis ma courte pause déjeuné et je meurs de faim. En attendant le livreur nous nous installons au salon et ils m'en racontent plus sur ce qui s'est passé. Les photos ont été publiées en ligne sur un site d'information local Vendredi après le match (perdu) contre les Broncos et rapidement relayé dans l'information nationale. Selon Rosalie, le nom d'Edward est encore très vendeur pour la presse, pour plusieurs raisons, déjà parce que c'est un sacré bon joueur et ensuite parce qu'il plait, qu'il est fraichement célibataire et qu'il a l'air du gendre parfait selon elle. Je remarque Edward rougir et lever les yeux au ciel, gêné et agacé en même temps. Cet homme-là est un vrai saint.

Mon nom n'a pas été divulgué et Rosalie et Edward n'ont pas fait de commentaires pour le moment.

J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Comme Edward le dit souvent, il n'est pas une star de cinéma. Mais il est tout de même le Quaterback vedette d'une équipe de la NFL qui joue les play-offs quasiment tous les ans depuis qu'il est arrivé et à même remporté le titre suprême il y a deux ans.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. J'essaye de leur expliquer mon point de vu. Edward et moi sommes amis. Nous n'avons pas de secret à cacher, pas d'histoire sordide dont nous devrions avoir honte. Alors je leur dis de ne rien faire de plus. Que tout va bien. Que je suis devenu tout d'un coup populaire au travail et que c'est très bien. Ça va me forcer hors de ma coquille déjà bien fissurée.

Je sais bien qu'ils savent tous les deux que je ne suis pas complètement honnête. Mais je les rassure. Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Finalement ils repartent. Kate et Hope sont restés avec Emmett et Jasper et Rosalie craint pour l'état de sa maison. En disant au revoir à Edward celui-ci me regarde avec un air tellement désolée que j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

« Arrête tout de suite Cullen. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Tu travailles quand la prochaine fois ? »

« Demain soir. Je fais la nuit. »

« Ok. Bon je te laisse. Tu as sans doute besoin de récupérer. Mais surtout, appelle-moi si quelque chose te semble bizarre ou si des journalistes viennent t'embêter. Je suis encore désolée que tu ais à vivre ça à cause de moi. »

Je serais presque en colère maintenant. Des fois, Edward a beau être l'une des personnes les plus gentille que je connaisse, il n'en reste pas moins un foutu égoïste.

Ce soir-là, je décide de ne pas l'appeler. Même si mes doigts me démangent et que depuis quelques temps je m'endors rarement sans l'avoir entendu me dire bonne nuit. Je préfère me plonger dans un livre. Pas une revue médicale. Mais un vrai roman. Une vraie belle histoire d'amour.

Quand mon téléphone sonne, il est plus de 23 heures. Je suis tellement sûr qu'il s'agit d'Edward que je ne regarde pas l'identité de l'appelant. Mais quand je décroche. Rien. Que du vide de l'autre côté. Un silence presque total si ce n'est que je suis sûr que quelqu'un est là, de l'autre côté. Une erreur sans doute. En raccrochant, je vérifie mon écran. Numéro masqué.

Je remarque qu'entre-temps Edward m'a envoyé un message.

 _Bonne nuit ma Bella. Sois prudente. Je t'appelle demain. E_

Trop émue par ce petit mot, ce tout petit mot qui change tout le sens d'une phrase pourtant si simple, si banale nous qui l'échangeons quasiment tous les soirs que j'en oublie tout le reste et m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. Je devrais être terrifiée mais je ne le suis pas. En tout cas pas ce soir.

* * *

 ***Touch down** : c'est lorsque l'une des équipes parvient à franchir la ligne d'en-but adverse avec le ballon ou à le récupérer dans la zone délimitée au-delà de cette ligne: il fait marquer 6 points à l'équipe. (cela correspond à notre Essai au rugby)

 ***Field goal** : consiste à faire passer le ballon entre les deux poteaux en cours de match et fait marquer 3 points à l'équipe (comme un Drop au rugby si on veut!)

(Source: _wikipedia_!)

 **Voilà pour la suite!**

 **Je sens que certaines d'entre vous commencent à être frustrée par la lenteur de l'évolution de l'intrigue amoureuse! Mais malheureusement pour vous, il va falloir attendre encore un peu!**

 **N'oubliez pas que Bella à bien certifié à Edward qu'elle voulait que leur amitié soit bien définie au début de leur relation et qu'elle lui a appris depuis qu'elle avait été violemment agressée. Quand à Bella, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami dans le sens relation amoureuse du terme, elle a malgré tous encore des problème d'estime de soi, elle ne s'ouvre aux autres que depuis peu et elle ne fera certainement pas le premier pas a moins d'être poussée dans ses retranchements!**

 **Donc, il va falloir du temps avant que tout ça ne bouge. Mais promis, ça arrivera!**

 **Désolée si je perd certaines d'entre vous en route!**

 **Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement si je peux!**

 **A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dimanche 22 Novembre 2015 :**

Mon dieu que le temps passe vite !

J'ai l'impression que les semaines passent comme des minutes et les heures des secondes. Notre routine est bien huilée maintenant.

Le travail, Alice, et le football. Tous les week-ends, le football. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est ami avec la star de l'équipe locale.

J'ai essayé de caler mon emploi du temps le plus possible sur celui des matchs de l'équipe et d'être présente aux matchs quand ils se jouent à domicile. D'ailleurs, c'est devenu comme un rituel entre Alice, Charlie et moi. Un week-end sur deux, nous allons au stade, nous nous imprégnons de l'ambiance électrique du direct et je m'y suis fait finalement, plus de crise de panique. D'autant plus que maintenant, nous avons droit aux tribunes privilégiées, en plein sur la ligne des 50 mètres que nous partageons avec Rosalie, Esmé, Carlisle et d'autres proches de l'équipe. Etre considéré au même titre que la famille des joueurs est franchement gratifiant.

Nous nous sommes même équipé et portons le maillot de nos joueurs préférées. Peu de monde le sait, mais le numéro 12 que je porte ne vient pas d'une quelconque boutique mais c'est Edward lui-même qui me l'a donné. Il est beaucoup trop grand du coup. Mais je l'adore. C'est un simple maillot, je ne crois pas qu'il ait une signification particulière pour lui, mais c'est le sien. Il me l'a offert avec un clin d'œil il y a quelques semaines et je le porte maintenant religieusement tous les jours de matchs.

Après nous nous retrouvons tous chez Edward, Rosalie ou Esmé pour une fin d'après-midi détente.

Franchement, toute l'inquiétude de Rosalie et d'Edward après la parution des photos il y a des mois me semble maintenant un peu exagérée. Le soufflé est retombé aussi vite qu'il était monté et mis à part la persistance de quelques coups de fils bizarres, il n'y a eu aucun effet à long terme. Ah si. Jacob Black et Paul Tahoé sont devenus mes plus grands fans. Et pas dans le sens où ils cherchent à me draguer mais plutôt dans le sens où je pourrais leur avoir des places pour le stade ou une entrevue privilégiée avec les membres de l'équipe. Personne n'a fait le rapprochement avec le patient traité pour une maladie honteuse il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Pas même Lauren Mallory qui pourtant est plus futée qu'une renarde. Elle m'a simplement félicité et posé des questions plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Heureusement, quand elle m'a vu verdir à la mention de la taille du « membre actif » de Cullen elle a enfin compris que je ne mentais pas en parlant d'une simple amitié et a fini par laisser tomber.

Bref, les choses sont redevenues aussi normales qu'elles peuvent l'être dans un service d'urgence ou les potins vont aussi vite que les bips sur un électrocardiogramme.

La seule chose qui persiste, se sont ces coups de fils étranges sur mon portable. Ils ne sont pas vraiment fréquents, peut-être bimensuel, un peu plus, un peu moins. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention les premiers temps mais leur constance a fini par m'alerter. M'inquiéter. C'est toujours la même chose, sans constance dans l'horaire ni dans le jour. Un appel masqué. Quand je décroche, il ne se passe rien. Pas un mot, même pas une effrayante respiration. Pas un bruit. Rien pendant quelques seconde avant que je raccroche. Je sens juste comme une présence. C'est étrange. J'ai fini par en parler à Charlie l'autre jour et il m'a dit qu'il jetterait un coup d'œil. Mais il n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet. Alors je ne le suis pas non plus.

Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est Dimanche et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est journée football. Les Seahawks jouent les Steelers. Le match a lieu à Pittsburgh et je suis donc de garde. Sous ma blouse, je porte mon maillot maintenant qualifié de fétiche. Personne n'est au courant, mais c'est mon petit secret à moi. Supportrice jusqu'au bout des ongles, si on m'avait dit ça il y a un an!

Alice passe le Dimanche avec ses copines Jane et Rebecca. Rebecca est la nouvelle copine du collège. L'élément qui manquait pour former le trio infernal comme je les appelle. C'est aussi la nouvelle coéquipière d'Alice dans l'équipe de basket du collège. Car Alice, un peu poussée par Edward et son sens sportif a abandonné la course de fond pour un « vrai sport » selon elle, ou lui je ne sais pas. Un sport en équipe quoi ! Elles ont prévues de regarder le match bien sûr.

Comme moi, Charlie cale ses astreintes sur l'emploi du temps de l'équipe et donc travaille.

Je suis en traumato aujourd'hui. Point de suture et os cassés rythment ma journée. Je suis secondée par un externe zélé ce qui me permet d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran de télévision posé dans la salle de repos de temps en temps. Le Dr Tahoe, ou je devrais dire Paul comme il insiste que je l'appelle maintenant n'a pas la même chance que moi. Son secteur est très animé aujourd'hui et je le vois qui me jette des regards envieux plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi.

Le match est serré et comme il est très important que les Seahawks gagnent pour garder toute leur chance pour la post-saison, l'enjeu est important. Assez important pour que je sois anxieuse pour eux. Je suis encore loin de saisir toutes les subtilités du sport mais j'ai maintenant assez de connaissance pour reconnaitre quand une équipe joue mieux que l'autre. Et Aujourd'hui les coups d'œil que j'ai pu jeter à l'écran par-ci par-là me montrent que les deux adversaires sont vraiment au coude à coude.

Lors du dernier quart temps, j'arrive enfin à me dégager plus que quelques secondes et me pose devant l'écran un café à la main. C'est l'attaque des Seahawks qui joue et Edward est là, devant moi sur l'écran en gros plan. Son visage bariolé est masqué par la grille de son casque, sa silhouette parait encore plus massive que d'ordinaire sous les couches de protection de son uniforme. Mais je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

Notre relation n'a pas du tout évoluée depuis cet été, me confortant dans l'idée que nous sommes faits pour être amis. Mais nous sommes de très bon ami. Malgré les impératifs de nos emplois du temps, nous nous parlons au moins deux fois par semaine au téléphone et nous nous voyons après chaque match joué à domicile. Nous n'avons pas retenté de sortie rien que tous les deux, et Edward ne me touche plus. Enfin si, mais juste pour me dire bonjour. Et c'est tout. Et à chaque fois je ressens cette décharge de quelque chose qui me fait savoir que mon corps en voudrait plus. Et je crois que mon cerveau l'a rattrapé maintenant et que je serais prête pour plus. Je serais prête pour tout maintenant. Enfin. Tout. Je n'en sais rien. Mais mes rêves ont l'air de le croire si c'est une indication. Rien que d'y penser, j'en rougis de honte (ou de plaisir peut-être…).

Victoria pense comme mon inconscient et me pousse à révéler mes sentiments à Edward. Elle me dit que si je reste dans cette zone floue entre meilleure amie et confidente sans jamais lui dire ce qu'il est devenu pour moi. Mon soleil et ma lune, mon yin et mon yang, l'homme qui peuple mes pensées le jour et mes rêves la nuit. Je le regretterais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié et je sais qu'il pense que je suis fragile et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre que Non. Je ne suis définitivement pas en sucre.

Mais je reste Sa Bella dans ses messages et ça, c'est le principal.

Alors que je sirote mon café et que les joueurs se mettent en position, je sens mon cœur se serrer. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. L'excitation se mêle à l'appréhension. Je crains toujours pour lui. Je crains qu'il ne complète pas sa passe, je crains qu'il ne marque pas de points, je crains qu'il se fasse bloquer. Et je crains qu'il se blesse. J'ai du mal à analyser ce que je vois devant mes yeux alors que l'action se déroule sous mon nez. La défense est particulièrement violente pendant cette phase décisive et alors qu'Edward se prépare pour une passe longue, je vois son ailier droit se faire dépasser par le défenseur adverse qui lui fonce maintenant dessus sans aucun obstacle. La caméra suit la balle et l'action qui s'ensuit avec le receveur Newton (Beurk), qui même si c'est un conard est un bon joueur qui attrape au vol le ballon ovale puis cours comme si il avait le feu aux fesses vers la ligne de marque pour un Touch-down décisif. Mais moi, la seule chose que je voudrais voir, c'est le numéro douze. C'est Edward. Je vois encore l'énorme défenseur arriver derrière lui furieusement juste avant qu'il ne se débarrasse du ballon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'impact. Quand finalement l'écran montre la personne que je souhaite, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il devrait déjà être debout maintenant. Il ne devrait pas être allongé comme ça, comme s'il avait perdu connaissance, son casque ne devrait pas être de travers, il ne devrait pas y avoir de sang. Sa jambe ne devrait pas former cet angle bizarre.

J'ai l'impression que tout l'air c'est échappé de mes poumons. Edward est blessé. Pas simplement blessé, mais gravement blessé selon mon analyse d'urgentiste par écran de télévision interposé. Je vois comme dans état second l'équipe médicale s'approcher de lui et lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Il n'a toujours pas repris conscience et mon cœur c'est comme arrêté de battre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Je suis rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par mon externe qui déboule dans la salle de repos en me demandant de venir rapidement, que l'on vient de recevoir une possible luxation antérieure de l'épaule et que la personne est très algique.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. La brusque nausée qui s'était emparé de moi s'évapore et l'urgentiste habituée à l'adrénaline reprend le dessus.

J'envoie un rapide message à Esmé et Carlisle pour leur demander de me tenir au courant et leur dire que je suis avec eux. J'envoie aussi un message à Edward en lui demandant de tenir le coup et que je pense à lui. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas le lire avant longtemps, mais j'espère qu'il pourra le lire quand même. J'en envoie aussi un à Rosalie, juste parce que j'en ai besoin. Rosalie est la seule à avoir saisie l'importance d'Edward à mes yeux, mais c'est une crème car elle garde cette information pour elle et ne fait pas de commentaire.

Je fini ma garde la peur reléguée dans un coin de mon esprit, mais toujours là, tapie, prête à ressurgir. Je guète sur mon portable la moindre information sur l'état de santé d'Edward. Un message de Rosalie qui est sur place me dit qu'il a été conduit aux urgences et qu'il est bien pris en charge. Un message d'Esmé me dit qu'elle et Carlisle sont en route pour la Pennsylvanie et qu'elle me tiendra au courant.

A 19 heures, je n'en peux plus. J'expédie la relève rapidement et mes collègues ont l'air de comprendre mon empressement et me regarde avec compassion. Je ne prends pas le temps de me doucher sur place et préfère rentrer à la maison après avoir été cherché Alice. Celle-ci est complètement affolée. Je vois qu'elle a pleuré. Je prends sur moi et endosse mon rôle de parent responsable. Je la calme en lui donnant les informations dont je dispose pour le moment. Edward est pris en charge et nous aurons des nouvelles rapidement.

La soirée est difficile, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je n'ai qu'une envie : sauter dans un avion pour Pittsburgh. C'est irrationnel, mais je sens qu'Edward a besoin de moi, ou plutôt, c'est moi qui aie besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de me rendre compte par moi-même qu'il est bien vivant, j'ai envie de le toucher, de le sentir. La dernière image de son corps gisant sur la pelouse du stade est engrainée dans mon cerveau et j'ai besoin de la remplacer par autre chose. Je me contiens, pour le bien être d'Alice j'essaye de donner le change et de poursuivre notre routine habituelle. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus et après avoir laissé un message supplémentaire à Esmé et à Rose, je ne peux qu'attendre. Je sais maintenant qu'il a la jambe cassé et un traumatisme crânien. Il a été inconscient pendant moins d'une demi-heure et n'a pas de dommage interne. Toutes ces nouvelles rassurantes on au moins le mérite d'apaiser Alice qui finit par s'endormir vers vingt-deux heures.

Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Le soulagement n'est pas complet. J'ai besoin de l'entendre mais n'ose pas l'appeler. Je ne veux pas le déranger. Je ne veux pas ajouter mon inquiétude à ses préoccupations. Il doit souffrir le martyr ou être assommé par les analgésiques. Il doit être tellement inquiet pour sa carrière, pour son avenir. Le football est tout pour lui et si cette blessure devait être celle de trop. Celle qui mettrait un terme à sa carrière. A vingt-sept ans il avait encore de belles années pour lui.

Finalement, je décide d'aller me coucher vers minuit. Je n'ai pas reçu d'autres nouvelles et je me fais une raison. Il ne m'appellera pas ce soir. Je lui envois tout de même un dernier message avant d'éteindre ma lumière.

 _Je pense fort à toi. Bella._

Je garde mon téléphone à la main, seul lien qui me rapproche de lui et j'attends que le sommeil arrive. J'aurais pu prendre une pilule pour m'aider car je sais que le sommeil va me fuir cette nuit mais il est hors de question que je replonge. C'est à mon tour d'être forte et je compte bien y parvenir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la suite!**

 **Pas trop déçue j'espère.**

 **Faite moi part de vos théories sur pourquoi les choses ont l'air d'avoir presque stagnées voir régressées pendant les derniers mois!** **Je vous promet qu'un jour ils vont y arriver!**

 **Et merci pour vos messages le chapitre d'avant! Merci aussi aux invités qui commentent et à qui je ne peux pas répondre!**

 **A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jeudi 27 Novembre 2015 :**

Fracture fermée et non déplacée du tiers moyen du tibia droit et 10 points de suture sur le cuir chevelu. Pas de séquelles cérébrales mais une saison foutue. Même une carrière si l'on en croit les journalistes devenus expert en médecine du sport. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lire, d'écouter ces vautours débiter avec une jubilation presque morbide les nouvelles concernant Edward. Comme si celui qu'ils vantaient comme le plus grand Quaterback de sa génération il y quelques jours seulement était déjà fini.

Le pire, c'est que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé. Les nouvelles, je les ai eus par la presse et par Rosalie. J'ai envie que le monde s'arrête de tourner et que le temps s'arrête jusqu'à ce que je puisse le revoir. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau sous la mienne pour me rendre compte qu'il est bien là, j'ai envie d'entendre sa voix douce et chaude me dire que tout va bien.

Mais il ne m'appelle pas, et je ne le vois pas. Un simple _Merci._ C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit. Il rentre à Seattle aujourd'hui. Il va s'installer chez Esmé et Carlisle avec Kate car il ne peut pas rester seul chez lui dans cet état. Tout cela, c'est Rosalie qui me l'a dit. J'aurai voulu qu'il m'appelle, qu'il ait autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui. Mais il faut bien se faire une raison. Il a ses parents, ses amis, sa fille. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi.

Aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving et je ne travaille pas. Je suis chez Renée avec Alice et Charlie mais aucun de nous n'a vraiment le cœur à la fête. Tous semblent bien comprendre mon désarroi. Ou ma détresse. Mais nous sommes pudiques et nous essayons de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je m'occupe tant bien que mal en cuisine tandis que Charlie sirote une bière devant la télévision. Alice m'aide tout en me racontant sa vie. Les petits détails de son existence ont du mal à me sortir de ma torpeur aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée. Mes rêves sont à nouveau emplis de violence mais je n'en suis pas la cible. Je vois mon Edward, battu, sanguinolent, mort. Je le vois partout. Je suis désespérée. Mais je m'accroche. Je leur dois bien ça alors je me force à écouter, sourire et intervenir quand il le faut.

Je n'ose pas l'appeler. Je lui ai envoyé un autre message mais je ne peux qu'attendre. Attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je ne peux pas le déranger maintenant, dans cette période où tout s'effondre autour de lui. Je voudrais pouvoir le soutenir comme il m'a soutenu mais je ne peux pas le forcer. Je ne représente rien pour lui. Je ne suis personne.

Heureusement que ma famille et là, nous mangeons, nous discutons, j'arrive même à sourire vraiment plusieurs fois, Alice me fait cet effet-là. Elle est tellement rafraichissante. Avec Renée, elles préparent leur expédition de demain pour le « Black Friday ». Heureusement, je travaille et ne serais pas forcée de les accompagner. Le shopping n'est déjà pas mon activité préférée, mais le shopping le jour des soldes monstrueuses ou les magasins sont noirs de monde. Très peu pour moi.

Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire Dimanche. Charlie et Alice ont prévu d'aller au match comme prévu, ils me disent que c'est ce qu'Edward voudrait certainement. Que l'on soutienne l'équipe même s'il n'y joue pas. Mais pour moi, cela n'a aucun appel s'il n'est pas sur le terrain. Aucun. Je n'aime le football que parce que j'aime Edward.

Oui je l'aime. Je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Je ne me le cache plus maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur de ses sentiments. Mon cœur déborde d'amour pour cet homme. Victoria a raison, il faudra que je lui dise. Que je lui avoue mes sentiments. J'espère seulement en avoir l'occasion un jour. Je me sens tellement mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mise à l'écart de sa vie. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense plus tout à moi.

En rentrant à la maison ce soir, seule. Alice est restée chez Renée, s'était plus logique. Je n'ai qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et aller directement chez Esmé et Carlisle. L'envie de le voir dépasse presque les barrières mentales de ma bonne conduite et je suis à deux doigts de débarquer sans prévenir.

Mais je me ravise. Je suis un peu lâche. S'il ne veut pas de mon réconfort, je ne peux pas le forcer. Je n'y peux rien.

* * *

 **Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente et pour ce chapitre très court!**

 **Je vous promet, le suivant est beaucoup plus long et on avancera enfin!**

 **A bientôt et merci encore à toutes!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dimanche 29 Novembre 2015 :**

Le travail a été presque libérateur en ce long week-end. C'est terrible à dire mais ma garde surchargée de cette nuit m'a permis de tenir. Tenter de sauver les gens, y arriver souvent, échouer parfois, c'est ma vie. Il faut que je me fasse une raison. A part Alice, je n'ai que ça. A moi d'essayer de faire changer cela.

Cette nuit a été dure car nous avons échoué. Malgré tous nos efforts, l'homme est mort. Une dissection aortique, c'est statistiquement catastrophique, mais nous avons toujours l'espoir de déjouer les chiffres. Nous ne sommes pas de hommes qui jouons aux dieux, non nous sommes des hommes passionnés par la vie. Nous appliquons les protocoles, faisons appel à notre intuition et à nos connaissances. La plupart du temps, ça marche, mais hier ça n'a pas été suffisant.

Gérer le deuil brutal de cette famille m'a aidé à relativiser mes problèmes. Edward n'est pas mort, il vit seulement un moment difficile. Je lui ai laissé une semaine mais cette après-midi, je vais aller le voir. S'il me rejette, j'en aurai le cœur net.

Quand je me lève après ma sieste, Alice et Charlie sont en train de partir pour le stade. Ils n'ont pas l'air détendu et réjouis habituel mais la mine sombre. Je les enlace rapidement avant d'aller boire mon café et de manger un morceau.

J'enfile ensuite mon manteau et file en direction de Seattle. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de mon projet. A quoi bon ? Nous verrons bien comment je suis accueillie.

Il pleut, le ciel gris et bas reflète bien l'humeur morose que doivent partager tous les supporters des Seahawks aujourd'hui. Le trafic est relativement calme et je mets à peine quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver à destination. En me garant devant chez Esmé et Carlisle je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de voiture garée dans l'allée. Je me demande si Esmé est là.

Ma résolution faiblie à mesure que j'avance vers la grande porte d'entrée et ma gorge est serrée. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de prononcer un mot.

J'ai à la main une boite contenant des cookies que j'ai cuisinés hier. Pépite de chocolat et beurre de cacahuète. Edward les adore normalement. Rien de tel que quelques sucreries pour faire fondre le cœur d'un homme non ? Je suis prête à tout !

Je sonne.

Finalement la porte s'ouvre révélant une Esmé à l'air fatiguée. Son visage s'éclaire à ma vue ce qui a le don de me rassurer au moins partiellement. Je suis toujours la bienvenue on dirait.

Elle me serre dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille longuement disparue.

« Bella. Qu'elle bonne surprise ! Edward ne m'a pas dit que tu passerais aujourd'hui ! »

Je rougis et en bégayant un peu je lui avoue qu'il n'est pas vraiment au courant de ma visite.

« Allez, entre, je suis sûr qu'il sera content de te voir. »

La maison est silencieuse. La télévision n'est pas allumée. Je me demandais s'il allait regarder le match, il faut croire que non.

Esmé me conduit au salon tout en me racontant rapidement comment se sont passés les derniers jours. A priori, Edward ne va pas trop mal physiquement, mais il broie du noir.

« Tiens, donne-moi ça, je vais préparer du thé et je vous apporte tout ça dans quelques minutes. » Esmé s'empare du mon Tupperware et me pousse dans le salon qui est plongé dans la pénombre.

Je pense être seule pendant un moment puis je les remarque. Il est allongé sur le canapé, ses yeux ont l'air fermé. Il dort. Kate est elle aussi endormie, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Sa bouche de poupée entrouverte et ses cheveux blonds étalés sur son T-shirt noir. L'image est adorable et ferait une magnifique photo.

Pendant quelques secondes je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne voudrais pas les réveiller. Mais rapidement l'attraction est plus forte. Je suis la mouche et ils sont le miel. Je m'approche doucement et m'agenouille tout prêt. Avant que mon cortex cérébral n'ait le temps de réagir ma main caresse déjà sa joue. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et le contact est un peu rugueux. Je remarque les tuméfactions sur son visage. Une partie de son crâne est rasé et je compte une dizaine de points de suture. Le travail à l'air soigneux et vu l'endroit, la cicatrice devrait être peu visible. Mais pour le moment, la balafre est impressionnante. Même pour mes yeux habitués. Il a vraiment du souffrir.

Trop concentrée sur ses blessures, je ne remarque pas que ses yeux se sont ouverts. A la place de la colère que je redoutais je ne lis que de la surprise et peut-être même autre chose dans ses traits.

« Hé Bella ? »

« Salut champion. »

« Tu es là ? Je ne rêve pas ? »

« Je suis là. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de candeur. Il est vraiment content que je sois là on dirait. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Esmé t'a demandé de venir ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. J'avais envie de te voir. »

Edward se redresse doucement en maintenant délicatement Kate contre lui. Il me fait de la place prêt de lui sur le canapé et je m'assois. Il m'attrape la main et intercale ses doigts entre les miens.

L'atmosphère endormie de la pièce est paisible et c'est finalement le débarquement d'Esmé quelques minutes plus tard qui finit par réveiller Katie.

« Behaa ! Behaa »

Son visage est rayonnant dès qu'elle s'aperçoit que je suis là. Elle se dégage des bras de son père pour se faufiler sur mes genoux. Elle me fixe très sérieusement de ses grands yeux bleus et me dit dans son langage enfantin :

« Bobo papa »

Pendant qu'Esmé installe un plateau avec du thé, un jus de fruit pour Kate et les cookies que j'ai amené, Kate me fait l'inventaire des bobos de son papa. On voit qu'elle a été bien secouée par tout cela.

Finalement, elle aperçoit les gâteaux et son attention est déviée par les gourmandises. Edward se penche vers moi et murmure dans mon oreille :

« Je suis désolée, j'aurai du t'appeler, mais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et j'avoue que je suis un peu frustrée. J'aurai bien aimé savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas donné plus de nouvelle pendant ces huit interminables jours.

Je le regarde interrogative. Il ne va pas se défiler comme ça.

Il soupire et dévie son regard.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. » Il termine pathétique.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu confuse.

« Me déranger ? »

« Je ne suis pas franchement un mec sympa quand j'ai mal en fait. »

« Tu veux dire que tu deviens plus grognon que joyeux ? »

L'atmosphère se détend rapidement.

Je comprends qu'en fait Edward est probablement comme moi. Il a besoin que notre relation soit redéfinie. Nous avons largement dépassé le stade de la simple amitié je pense et nous sommes dans une zone un peu floue entre meilleurs amis et autre chose. Enfin j'espère.

Je lui assure qu'il ne me dérange jamais en lui faisant un sourire. La frustration, l'inquiétude que j'ai ressentie pendant cette semaine s'évaporent complètement maintenant que je suis près de lui. Que je peux le toucher.

Nous dégustons notre gouter en écoutant Kate babiller tandis qu'Esmé se repose dans un fauteuil. Elle a l'air épuisée. Finalement, Kate commence à s'ennuyer et Esmé l'emmène jouer ailleurs.

Nous ne disons rien d'abord avec Edward. Assise à côté de lui dans le canapé, je décide d'être un peu audacieuse et je m'approche de lui. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et inspire profondément.

Si Edward est surpris par mon geste téméraire il n'en dit rien et place même son bras autour de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et retiens mes larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux ont envie de pleurer maintenant alors que je me sens si bien comme ça. Tout contre cet homme. Protégée. Sécurisée.

Edward me raconte le match, l'accident, les urgences. Il parle doucement, ses mots sont simples et concis et je le laisse faire. Il ne parle pas de pronostic et je ne demande pas. Rosalie m'a déjà dit qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer la fin de la saison, et il ne faut pas être un expert pour comprendre que la récupération complète sera longue et difficile.

« Alice va bien ? »

« Oui, elle est Charlie sont allez soutenir tes coéquipiers »

Il soupire et ferme les yeux. « Je n'ose pas regarder le match. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est con, tu vas me dire que je suis bête mais je ne suis pas sûr que je serais un bon supporter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si on perd, je serais déçu et encore plus dégouté de ne pas avoir pu jouer. »

« Et si vous gagnez ? »

« Déçu et dégouté de savoir qu'ils peuvent se passer aussi facilement de moi ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, même si ça n'a rien de drôle.

« Au moins tu es honnête. »

« Avec toi. J'ai l'impression de toujours pouvoir être honnête. »

Il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et je souris.

Après un moment de silence tranquille il finit par me demander.

« Parle-moi d'autre chose. »

« De quoi ? »

Il réfléchit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu médecin ? »

Je suis un peu surprise du changement brutal de sujet mais j'obtempère.

Je lui explique mon cheminement de pensée d'alors. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que je ne ferais rien de ma vie. Pour moi, elle s'était arrêtée à quatorze ans. Mais quand je suis tombé enceinte d'Alice tout a changé. J'ai dû à nouveau sérieusement considérer mon avenir car celui de ma fille allait bientôt en dépendre. La seule voie que je pouvais envisager était la médecine. Soigner, aider les autres. Avec les indemnités touchées après le procès contre James, je n'ai pas besoin de bourse et l'université de Seattle m'a accepté, malgré les circonstances.

« Tu sais que tu me sidère. »

Je rougis. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien devoir le prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire. Je sais que tu n'es pas toujours à l'aise avec des étrangers, et il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction avec ce con de Newton. Enfin ta réaction était tout à fait normale sur le coup, mais, je veux dire, après… »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Il soupire.

« Tu as quand même choisie un métier ou le contact avec les autres est quand même super important non ? »

C'est vrai. Il n'a pas tort. Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que la relation médecin malade est une relation sociale bien définie. Il n'y a pas d'autre attente de la part du patient que celle d'être écouté et soigné par son médecin.

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire au début quand tu me disais que tu avais besoin que les relations soit bien définies avec les gens que tu côtois. »

« Oui. C'est ça. Enfin, ça va mieux maintenant, je suis moins socialement inepte depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! »

Je rigole mais je sens rapidement que lui ne ris pas. Il est très sérieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde. Il a l'air troublé.

« Avant de te connaitre j'entretenais deux type de relations avec les gens en dehors de ma famille : relation de travail ou relation médecin/patient. Puis tu es devenu mon ami. Et avec toi j'ai découvert que l'amitié ne pouvait pas être aussi définie que les autres types de relations. Elle évolue, elle se transforme, elle se propage. »

« Se propage ? »

« Je veux dire que depuis, je me suis fait d'autres amis. J'ai moins peur de m'ouvrir aux autres et d'accepter leur intérêt. »

Il se renfrogne et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« De qui tu parles ? De qui est-ce que tu acceptes l'intérêt maintenant ? Ton collègue, là, le Dr Black ? » Me demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe. On était si bien tous les deux.

« Non, je parle de Rosalie et d'Emmett avec qui je m'entend bien. Et aussi d'Emily et peut-être même de Sam, même s'il m'impressionne toujours. »

Il se détend et se renfonce dans le canapé en m'entrainant contre lui.

« Désolé. »

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… Jaloux ? Peut-être bien. Cette idée me met du baume au cœur. Mais alors. Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ou envoyé de message cette semaine Edward ? Et ne me ment pas cette fois. »

Il soupire.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je n'avais pas envie de te déranger. »

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes, j'avais mal, mon égo en a pris un coup, je n'avais pas envie que tu me vois… Comme ça » Il termine penaud.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et le fixe.

« Comment ? Comme un homme qui s'est fait agressé par un adversaire complètement hors de contrôle qui a bien mérité son exclusion temporaire. Moi, je l'aurais jeté en prison. Non mais, qu'elle idée de sauter sur les gens comme ça, il aurait pu te tuer. »

A nouveau je sens que je vais pleurer. Et cette fois je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Toute l'angoisse ressentit ces derniers jours me reviens en pleine figure.

Edward se redresse en grimaçant mais n'arrête pas son geste et m'enlace.

« Ne pleure pas ma Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû t'appeler. J'en mourrais d'envie, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Tout contre lui, le nez contre son torse, mes larmes ont du mal à se tarir, mais Je sais maintenant que notre relation a atteint un tournant. Edward n'est plus mon ami. Il est mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Et j'espère qu'un jour il deviendra encore plus que cela. Mon amant.

Notre moment est interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Le temps que je farfouille dans mon sac pour le sortir, la sonnerie c'est arrêtée.

Toujours ce satané numéro masqué.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Personne. »

Edward ne me laisse pas le temps de ranger mon appareil, il me le prend de mains. Je le sens se crisper quand il voit l'écran.

« Je croyais que Charlie devait s'en occuper ? » Il est en colère, je le vois. Je le sens. Mais moi je suis surprise, je n'avais pas parlé des appels à Edward, pour moi, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Même s'il est vrai que ces derniers jours, les appels ont été plus fréquents, quasiment quotidien, voir pluriquotidiens et que je commence vraiment à me poser des questions.

« Il s'en est occupé, c'est toujours le même numéro, un téléphone prépayé qui appelle de la région de Portland. Mais impossible de remonter jusqu'à l'identité de l'appelant. »

Il est furax maintenant.

« Et tu ne m'en avais même pas parlé ! Charlie m'a dit que les appels ont commencé après la parution des photos. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! »

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine remise à sa place par un professeur et je suis furieuse à mon tour, non mais pour qui il se prend. J'ai déjà un père sur mon dos.

« J'en ai parlé à Charlie. »

« Tu as attendu des semaines pour lui en parler. »

« Peut-être mais franchement, il y avait peut-être un ou deux appel par mois au début, je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. »

« Tu dois changer de numéro. »

« Merci papa, je n'y avais pas pensé… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, mais je vais le faire. »

Je me suis retranché loin de lui et je suis sur la défensive, je sais que je me conduis comme une gamine mais il m'a énervé.

« Et depuis quand tu parles à Charlie dans mon dos ? »

Il rougit. Oui, il rougit. Et tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment m'envahi.

« Qu'est-ce que Charlie t'a dit ? »

Il ne me regarde pas.

« Il m'a appelé l'autre jour. »

« Et ? » Je demande impatiente.

« Il a eu accès à tes relevés de téléphone. »

« Oui, mais encore ? »

Je le sens gêné, il tourne autour du pot.

« Il a vu le nombre et la longueur de nos échanges téléphoniques. »

« Et alors ? »

Et là, je le vois à son visage. Je vois qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit, je vois qu'il m'a encore menti. S'il ne m'a pas appelé ce n'est pas uniquement du a son ego de mâle blessé, mais bien parce qu'il a eu peur de mon père. Mon père ! Mon père a voulu jouer au superhéros protecteur. Non mais ! Pour une fois que j'ai un ami. De quoi il se mêle !

Je suis très en colère. Blême.

Je me lève rapidement et rassemble mes affaires.

« J'y vais, il est tard, Alice et Charlie ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

En sortant, je croise Esmé et Kate qui trempe joyeusement ses mains dans de la peinture à doigt dans la cuisine et étale ses doigts colorés sur une grande feuille devant elle. Elle en a de partout et ressemble à un petit arc-en-ciel.

Esmé me regarde soucieuse.

« Tout va bien ? »

On entend les appels d'Edward derrière nous qui a l'air un peu désespéré, mais je n'ai plus envie de me disputer avec lui. La colère se mue rapidement en déception et je sens que la tristesse ne va pas tarder. Il faut que je m'en aille.

« Tout va bien Esmé, mais il est tard et je dois y aller. Merci pour tout et à une autre fois. »

J'embrasse Kate sur le front seul endroit exempt de peinture et file.

* * *

 **On avance... Et on recule...**

 **Mais promis, c'est pour bientôt!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

 **Mystylight**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jeudi 3 Décembre 2015 :**

Je suis toujours en colère contre Charlie et Edward, je n'ai parlé à n'y l'un ni l'autre depuis Dimanche soir. Enfin, en colère contre l'un et déçu par l'autre.

Lundi matin à la première heure, j'ai joint ma compagnie de téléphonie mobile qui, moyennant finance, m'a rapidement donné un nouveau numéro. Depuis, plus d'appel masqué. C'est vrai qu'un poids semble m'avoir libéré les épaules. Même si rien n'est vraiment résolu puisque je ne sais toujours pas qui se cachait derrière ces appels, ne plus les recevoir me fait du bien.

Je n'ai pas donné mon nouveau numéro à Edward. Je sais que c'est puéril mais j'ai été vexée. Apprendre qu'il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle après son accident parce que mon père lui a dit que nous passions trop de temps au téléphone a été la goutte d'eau.

Je ne suis pas de garde aujourd'hui et j'en profite pour faire le ménage à fond après avoir courue une bonne heure sur mon tapis de course.

Edward a dû récupérer mon numéro par l'intermédiaire de Rosalie car il a passé les deux derniers jours à m'appeler et m'envoyer des messages. J'ai décidé de le laissé mariner un peu. Je sais que je finirais par capituler et répondre à l'un de ses appels, et que mon comportement manque de maturité mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'ai repassé en boucles les évènements des derniers mois, depuis la parution de l'article en fait. J'en ai conclu qu'Edward avait été différent depuis. Nos coups de téléphones moins fréquents et plus courts, nos rencontres moins personnelles, nos tête à têtes quasiment inexistants.

J'ai tenté d'analyser notre dernière rencontre. Les mots, les gestes, mes émotions, les siennes. Et je suis confuse. Tellement confuse !

Alors que je suis occupé à récurer le four, mes pensées toujours occupées à décortiquer la moindre syllabe prononcée par Edward il y a quelques jours, la sonnerie de l'entrée retenti.

Il est à peine onze heures et Alice est au collège, elle ne devrait pas rentrer avant la mi- après-midi et je n'attends personne.

Comme à chaque imprévu je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Et si c'était mon harceleur du téléphone. Heureusement, ma porte est fermée à clef et est équipé d'un judas. C'est Edward. Il est là, debout avec ses béquilles sur mon porche. Il a l'air fatigué. Je me demande comment il est venu jusqu'ici.

Il sonne à nouveau et le son tout proche me fait sursauter. Je vois ses épaules s'affaisser. Il doit penser que je ne suis pas là ou que je ne vais pas lui ouvrir.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner j'ouvre.

Je vois son visage s'éclairer quand il me voit et rapidement il se met à sourire et même à rire doucement.

« Bonjour Edward, je suis contente de voir que tu me trouves amusante mais qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici ? »

Il rougit.

« Je suis désolée, bonjour Bella. Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais tu devrais voir ton visage ! Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger tu devais être occupée.»

Mon visage ? Je touche mes joues et mes doigts rencontrent une substance poisseuse. Merde ! J'étais en train de décaper le four, j'ai du toucher mes joues avec les mains pleine de graisse brulée.

Je hausse les épaules et me décale pour le laisser entrer. Sans un mot.

« Ne te vexe pas ma chérie, tu es adorable. »

Ma chérie, et puis quoi encore, je suis sensée être en colère. Mais cette petite marque d'affection me fait en fait fondre. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il m'a dit.

J'essaye de rester impassible mais je suis sûre que mon teint me trahi, je lui fais signe d'intégrer dans le salon et me précipite en haut dans la salle de bain.

Mon dieu ! Mon reflet est à faire peur, mon visage est rouge, mes cheveux en bataille se sont en parti échappés de ma queue de cheval et sont collés à mon front qu'une épaisse trace noire fini de recouvrir. Effectivement, je comprends le sourire moqueur, je crois que j'en aurais fait de même.

Je me déshabille rapidement et prend une douche éclair, pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux, je me faufile dans ma chambre entourée de ma serviette et enfile rapidement des vêtements propre. Un jean et un t-shirt. Rien d'extravagant.

En descendant je fais un crochet par la cuisine et en sort une bouteille d'eau fraiche et deux verres que j'apporte avec moi au salon.

J'y retrouve Edward assis sur le canapé, la mine beaucoup plus sombre que tout à l'heure.

Quand il me voit, il se lève rapidement et manque de perdre l'équilibre car il n'a pas pris le temps d'attraper ses béquilles.

« Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. S'il te plait. »

Je m'approche et lui demande de s'assoir. Je me place à coté de lui en faisant attention de ne pas me mettre trop près.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il prend une grande inspiration et commence à m'expliquer. Et je me sens de plus en plus bête au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans son discours. J'ai peut-être un peu sur réagis. Le pauvre, Charlie l'a appelé quelques heures avant son départ pour Pittsburgh. Ensuite il y a eu le match, l'hôpital et le retour ici, estropié. Il a à peine eu le temps de digérer le fait que quelqu'un semble me harceler au téléphone depuis la publication des photos de nous deux, que voilà sa saison et peut-être même sa carrière foutue.

Ajouté à cela que je ne lui en ai pas parlé de moi-même et qu'il était sous antalgique puissant. Voilà le cocktail détonant qui nous a amené là où nous en sommes maintenant.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout. Mais pour ma défense. Les coups de fils étaient vraiment épisodiques jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Et je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils avaient commencé juste après la publication des photos jusqu'à ce que Charlie me le fasse remarquer l'autre jour. »

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui peut bien faire ça ? »

« Non. Charlie a vérifié, ce ne sont pas mes collègues et franchement je ne connais pas grand monde. »

« Ce n'est pas l'autre taré ? » Je soupire. J'avoue que l'idée m'a aussi traversé l'esprit.

« Non, il est toujours en Prison en Arizona. Pas moyen que ce soit lui. »

Edward s'est rapproché de moi et a pris mes mains.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles plus tôt. Discuter avec Charlie l'autre jour m'a aussi fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Enfin, pas vraiment prendre conscience car je le sais depuis longtemps. Plutôt admettre quelque chose. Et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. »

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de l'expression de son visage. Il semble prêt à partager un terrible secret, à la fois heureux et terrorisé. Il semble tellement vulnérable, ma star de football préféré que j'aurai envie de me glisser contre lui et le prendre dans me bras pour le réconforter.

Il souffle tout en baissant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« Bella. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'avoir des relations bien définies avec les autres. Que tu voulais que l'on soit amis tous les deux. Mais… Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit encore possible. »

Je suis à la fois excitée et terrifiée. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait les même doutes et désirs que moi ? Ou alors, il s'est rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui et veux gentiment m'éconduire ? J'ai besoin qu'il soit plus précis.

« Tu ne veux plus que l'on soit amis ? »

Je ferme les yeux en attendant sa réponse. Je pense que tous mes muscles sont tendus car quand je sens sa main doucement caresser ma joue tout mon corps semble se relâcher et je tombe presque en avant dans ses bras.

Je sens son souffle prêt de mon oreille mais n'ose toujours pas ouvrir mes yeux.

« Non, je ne veux plus être ton ami Bella. Je veux être bien plus que ça. »

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux il est là, tout près. Vraiment près. Mais au lieu de sentir mon espace personnel envahi je me sens bien et j'ai envie d'être encore plus près. Il faut croire que mon corps sait instinctivement quoi faire faire car bientôt je redresse mon visage et place doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et mes mains se placent instinctivement contre son torse.

Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et bougent légèrement contre les miennes. C'est mon premier baiser. Enfin, je décide qu'il efface et annule les autres, qui n'avaient rien de comparable. Il est doux et lent et je le sens dans tout mon être. Il me réchauffe et m'enveloppe dans un océan de douceur tout en éveillant au plus profond de moi une faim pour quelque chose d'autre.

Tout en restant à la fois très chaste ce baiser ne laisse aucun doute pour moi. Je veux être avec Edward. Je veux qu'il soit mon homme. A moi. Je me sens tellement possessive pour lui que je me ferais presque peur.

Nous nous séparons et je le regarde. Ses yeux sont si clairs, il a l'air d'être le plus heureux des hommes et je suis sûr que l'émotion qu'il voit sur mon visage est exactement la même.

Il me caresse une nouvelle fois la joue de ses mains un peu rugueuse et me souris.

« Je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu fou ou un peu rapide mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi Bella et je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse. »

Il m'aime ! Moi, la rescapé, la socialement inepte ! Et je l'aime aussi. Aucun doute possible à la façon qu'à mon cœur d'exploser dans ma poitrine, mon ventre de se contracter d'allégresse et mes lèvres de ne plus sembler faire autre chose que sourire ou vouloir se poser sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tellement ! »

C'est lui qui m'embrasse cette fois-ci. La pression de ses lèvres est un plus forte, ses bras m'encerclent mais je ne me sens pas prisonnière, loin de là. Mes mains sont dans son cou puis ses cheveux. Je les découvre, les caresse et je le sens vibrer tout contre moi. Notre exploration est lente et reste chaste. Des doux baisés, des simples effleurements, des patientes caresses. Nous sommes sur mon canapé depuis peut-être des heures à nous regarder, nous toucher, nous parler. A découvrir cette nouvelle intimité qui nous lie maintenant, après notre confession.

C'est le hurlement d'Alice qui finit par nous sortir de notre cocon de douceur.

Pris sur le fait !

Je ne sais lequel de nous trois est le plus embarrassé. Pas Alice je pense. Elle saute de joie. Littéralement. Elle finit par courir vers nous en criant :

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt tous les deux ! »

Elle nous serre rapidement dans ses bras et s'éloigne tout aussi vite en criant toujours.

« Faut que j'appelle Jasper. »

Nous nous regardons avec Edward. Puis nous éclatons de rire. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas question que le nouveau développement de notre relation reste secret très longtemps.

Edward me reprend dans ses bras et nous restons silencieux un moment. Pensifs.

Finalement, il est l'heure pour lui de partir. Je lui appelle un taxi et nous l'attendons tous les trois. Alice est redescendue après avoir à priori appelé tout son agenda pour leur apprendre la nouvelle de notre relation. Avec Edward on lui demande tout de même de rester discrète. Car même s'il n'est pas une superstar Edward est tout de même un personnage public et nous ne voulons pas que notre vie privée soit trop rapidement envahie. Elle nous promet de faire attention mais le sourire béat qui marque ses traits ne la lâche pas.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Enfin me dirons certaines!**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues avec ces déclarations d'amour mais il me semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre plus avant d'être clair sur leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. On a assez attendu!**

 **Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer l'histoire touche à sa fin, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance et du coup les chapitres à venir risquent de prendre du temps mais je compte en écrire encore quelques uns!**

 **Merci pour vos messages! Ça me fait toujours super plaisir de voir vos impressions!**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Mystylight**


	17. Chapter 17

Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère sexuel équivoque qui explique le rating M de cette histoire!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Vendredi 22 Janvier 2016 :**

Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Avoir un petit ami est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'aime Edward, vraiment, je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais la vie à deux n'est pas bisounours et arc en ciel tous les jours !

D'abord, nous ne nous voyons pas assez souvent à mon goût. Nous habitons à presque une heure l'un de l'autre, nous avons tous les deux des enfants, des emplois du temps chargés et des familles envahissantes. Autant vous dire que les moments rien qu'à nous sont malheureusement rares.

Ensuite il faut faire des compromis, mélanger nos habitudes, les bousculer. Chez qui passer Noël ? (Finalement, Edward et Kate sont venus passer la soirée du 24 chez Renée et ils ont dormis à la maison pour participer à notre fameux « petit déjeuné de Noël » et nous avons tous passé le 25 chez ses parents), le nouvel an ? Qui vient chez l'autre ? Qui appelle qui ? Qui raccroche le téléphone en premier ? Tellement de casse-tête!

Je suis en train de me renseigner pour un travail à Seattle. La distance n'est pas si grande entre nos deux maisons, mais je suis prête à ne plus être aussi loin. Je n'ose pas lui en parler car lui, il a de l'expérience. Et une plutôt mauvaise expérience avec son divorce l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait s'il apprenait à quel point je suis prête à modifier ma vie et celle de ma fille pour lui et pour Kate. Alice n'est pas vraiment au courant de mes projets mais après l'avoir entendu parler avec Jane et Jasper je ne me fais pas trop de souci. Elle fait déjà des plans pour être dans le même collège que lui et pour passer des week-ends chez elle. Donc je ne pense pas qu'un déménagement ne la bouleverse trop.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à tout cela maintenant, car ce soir, nous sortons. Nous sortons rien que tous les deux et c'est je crois la première fois depuis notre premier baiser il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Mais entre la fin de la saison des Seahawks ou les talents de Quaterback d'Edward ont été mis à profit en le faisant coacher son remplaçant, sa rééducation intensive maintenant que son plâtre a été retiré et mon emploi du temps pourri, nous n'avons simplement pas eu le temps. Mais ce soir, nous serons seuls. Tous les deux. Toute la soirée et même toute la nuit si je le souhaite.

Alice est chez Renée, Kate chez Esmé et Carlisle. Et Edward devrait arriver d'ici une heure pour m'emmener au restaurant. Nous n'avons pas été vraiment prudent dans nos sorties jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. Les journalistes s'intéressent beaucoup moins à lui depuis sa blessure. Beaucoup l'ont déjà rangé dans la catégorie des athlètes foutus. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui et qu'il fera tout pour rejouer au même niveau qu'avant mais pour ce qui est de notre vie privée c'est probablement plus pratique. Même si je ne lui dit pas cela.

Après une bonne douche je prends mon temps pour me préparer. Ma peau est épilée, je suis allée dans un institut il y a quelques jours sur les conseils de Rosalie, et je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de la sensation du tissu sur mes jambes nues. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais différent. Sans hésiter trop longtemps, je me décide pour un jean moulant et une blouse bleu roi qui laisse apparaitre la naissance de mes seins. Rien d'extravagant mais j'ai envie d'être jolie pour lui. Désirable. Je ne sais pas si nous passerons ce cap aujourd'hui, je suis même persuadée que non. Je ne suis pas encore prête à cela, mais je voudrais avancer. Edward a été clair là-dessus. Depuis le début. Depuis le premier baiser. Notre relation physique avancera à mon rythme. Et comme je me sens comme une idiote, stupide et ignorante quand il s'agit de sexe, de sexe entre deux adultes consentant en tout cas, pour le moment, nos échanges physiques ont surtout consistés en des baisers. Des baisers et des mains qui s'aventurent doucement au-dessus de nos vêtements. Des baisers qui allument une envie au creux de mon ventre et entre mes cuisses pour autre chose. Pour plus. Pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore oser demander.

Je sais que lui aussi se retient. Que cela lui demande beaucoup d'effort. Mais ce soir, je suis prête à lui demander plus. Je veux le toucher, je veux apprendre à le connaitre et je veux qu'il me touche. Qu'il me touche aux endroits qui brulent pour lui. Aux endroits qui pulsent quand je me réveille la nuit à bout de souffle, des images et des sensations que j'aimerais garder s'échappant dans mon subconscient avant que je ne puisse complètement les agripper.

Je suis prête. Mes cheveux laissés tombant dans mon dos en douces vagues brunes, un léger maquillage autour de mes yeux et sur mes lèvres. Mes pensées ont laissé des jolies rougeurs sur mes joues. Je me trouve jolie. C'est sans doute à force de l'entendre me répéter si souvent à quel point il me trouve belle mais aujourd'hui je le crois. Je le vois.

J'entends qu'il sonne à la porte et je me précipite pour lui ouvrir. C'est un peu tôt mais peut-être est-il aussi impatient que moi pour ce soir !

Quand j'ouvre la porte je suis tout à coup figée. L'homme qui est là, devant moi n'est pas Edward. Il est plus petit, moins large d'épaule, ses cheveux sont très courts, noirs et sa peau est sombre.

Il a l'air presque autant surpris que moi par mon apparition mais j'avoue qu'un frisson de peur me parcours. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici ?

« Tyler ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Tout de suite, je pense à Alice, se pourrait-il qu'il vienne la chercher ? Ce n'est pas possible, l'accord de garde qui a été approuvé par le juge stipule bien que j'ai la garde exclusive et qu'il a un droit de visite dont il ne s'est pas servi depuis des années. Que peut-il bien vouloir. A-t-il changé d'avis ? Veut-il récupérer sa fille maintenant qu'il a vieilli ? L'idée me glace le sang.

Mon premier réflexe est de fuir mais je n'ai pas le temps de refermer la porte devant moi avant qu'il ne m'agrippe le poignet. Ma terreur doit se lire sur mon visage car il me relâche aussitôt. Mais je suis comme paralysée et n'ose plus bouger d'un millimètre. Je devrais sans doute rentrer me calfeutrer. Ou crier. Mais je ne bouge pas.

Il recule et baisse les yeux. Et je me détends un peu.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais je… J'avais besoin de te parler. »

Je suis toujours clouée sur place. Aucun son ne semble pouvoir sortir de ma bouche maintenant. Mais des questions, j'en ai plein ma tête. Il le sent peut-être dans mon regard.

« Alice est ici ? »

Je secoue la tête négativement. Toujours incapable de parler.

Il n'a pas l'air déçu. Il n'a pas d'air particulier non plus. Que peut-il vouloir ? Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu et je remarque qu'il a vieilli, il a pris du poids et il a les traits tiré de quelqu'un qui a des soucis.

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux et marmonne dans son menton des paroles que je ne comprends pas.

« Je n'aurai pas dû venir à l'improviste mais je n'arrive pas à te joindre. »

« J'ai changé de numéro, quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler. »

Il me semble que ses joues se colorent malgré son teint déjà bien sombre et je réalise. Se peut-il que ? Franchement, je n'y avais même pas songé. Tyler vit en Californie, non ?

« Tu habites à Portland maintenant ? »

Il a l'air de perdre encore un peu plus de contenance et hoche la tête.

La peur s'évapore tout d'un coup, laissant place à la colère. Tyler. Merde. J'aurai du y penser. Mais pourquoi ?

Je m'apprête à lui hurler mes questions à la figure quand j'entends une portière claquer et le son rassurant de la voix d'Edward. Enfin rassurant pour moi car sa voix n'a jamais paru aussi froide qu'à l'instant.

Je n'entends pas les mots mais ils doivent être aussi dissuasifs que le ton car Tyler se ratatine sur lui-même un peu plus laissant la place au passage de mon homme qui me prend dans ses bras, m'examine, tente de repérer la moindre trace d'agression. J'essaie de l'apaiser en souriant. Ma grimace a dû le soulager car tout en gardant une main autour de ma taille il se tourne et fait face à Tyler.

« Qui es-tu ? »

* * *

Tyler est parti depuis plus d'une heure.

Mais je n'ai plus envie de penser à lui. Bien au chaud au creux des bras d'Edward je ferme les yeux et soupire.

Tout cela a gâché nos plans pour cette soirée. Nous avons décidé de ne pas aller au restaurant, il était beaucoup trop tard et au lieu de cela, nous nous sommes contenté de grignoter des restes en sirotant du vin après avoir appelé Charlie pour le mettre au courant de cette histoire abracadabrantesque.

Mais plus que cela, quand est-il des autres plans que j'avais pour nous ce soir ?

Je soupire encore une fois et sens Edward qui bouge derrière moi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je me retourne et me place à genou contre lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Arrête de me demander si je vais bien toutes les cinq minutes. »

Il me regarde surpris. Puis son visage se détend et il caresse doucement ma joue.

« Oui. Désolée. Je crois que j'ai juste eu la peur de ma vie en débarquant tout à l'heure et en voyant un parfait inconnu t'agripper à ta porte. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vu ça. »

Il baisse les yeux.

« Je te promet que c'est dernière fois mais vraiment Bella. Tu vas bien ? »

Je soupire mais mes lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'incurver. Je me penche vers lui et l'enlace, plaçant mes lèvres tout contre son oreille.

« Je te promet, je vais très bien. »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me prend mais je décide d'être audacieuse. La soirée et loin d'être finie et nous pourrons parler des révélations de Tyler plus tard. J'embrasse doucement la fine peau qui se trouve derrière son oreille en murmurant :

« J'avais juste d'autres plans pour ce soir. »

Je le sens qui inspire brutalement et ses bras se resserrent autour moi tandis que je continu l'exploration de son cou puis de sa mâchoire avec mes lèvres, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

« Bella… » C'est un simple murmure maintenant que ma bouche est tout près de la sienne. Et tandis que je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant, je profite qu'il relâche un peu son étreinte pour me placer à califourchon sur lui.

Notre baiser devient urgent, je passe ma langue contre ses lèvres et la pousse dans sa bouche, la sensation nous arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. Et tandis que nos langues se mélangent, je serre mon corps tout contre lui. Je le sens grossir sous moi, et la pression sur mon entre jambe est exquise et insuffisante en même temps. Je ressens le besoin instinctif de friction à cet endroit-là et ne peux m'empêcher de bouger mon bassin d'avant en arrière. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le sens, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se trouve là, entre mes cuisses et la sensation est enivrante. Ses mains caressent mon dos, descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'en haut de mes fesses, accompagnant nos mouvements de bassin.

Le feu dans mon ventre grandit, mais j'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Je m'écarte de lui et tente de retirer mon haut mais il m'arrête.

« Bella ! » Sa voix est rauque, ses pupilles semblent avaler l'ambre de ses yeux. « Bella, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Edward. J'ai envie de te sentir. S'il te plait. »

Il a l'air étonné.

« Tu…Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire avec tout ce qui vient de se passer. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Arrête Edward. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais des plans pour ce soir et je ne veux pas qu'un idiot comme Tyler vienne les gâcher. S'il te plait. J'ai envie de te sentir, de te toucher. Et j'ai envie que tu me touche aussi. »

Mes mots ont dû le convaincre de mon sérieux car s'il écarte mes mains qui tentaient de soulever ma blouse ce n'est que pour les remplacer.

« Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait »

A moitié nue devant lui je sens ses yeux me dévorer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi désirable qu'en cet instant. Aussi belle. C'est avec révérence qu'il trace sur ma peau de lentes arabesques. Tandis qu'il découvre mon buste, je l'observe. Il est vraiment beau. La cicatrice de son crane est presque entièrement masquée par la repousse de ses cheveux, ses traits sont bruts, son visage glabre. Ses yeux suivent les lents mouvements de ses doigts avec avidité. Il atteint une zone particulièrement sensible sous le galbe de mes seins et je sens frémir. Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il prend ma poitrine en coupe et la masse délicatement. Quand l'emprunte d'un doigt passe sur chacun de mes mamelons je sens une décharge électrique atteindre directement mon sexe. Mon dieu! Je connaissais les zones érogènes, je suis médecin, mais sentir en direct l'effet que ses caresses ont sur moi est totalement différent. Doucement, je reprends les mouvements de va et viens avec mon bassin contre lui et je l'entends soupirer.

Je rouvre les yeux et lui souris. Puis finalement me décide à l'embrasser, puis à lui enlever son t-shirt. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois la seule à me déshabiller.

Ses mains passent dans mon dos et je le sens manœuvrer pour dégrafer mon soutient gorge.

« Putain Bella. Tu es tellement belle. »

Il me soulève et me place sous lui sur le canapé puis continu l'exploration de mon buste avec ses doigts, puis sa bouche. Quand elle se referme sur mon mamelon droit tandis qu'il pétri doucement le gauche je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Mon sexe me fait mal tellement il a besoin d'attention et je remarque qu'Edward sourit. Il a l'air content de lui.

« Edward, s'il te plait. Touche-moi. »

J'ai l'impression que ma supplique est entendue et qu'il comprend ou je veux en venir quand je sens sa main droite se diriger vers la ceinture de mon pantalon dont il ouvre le bouton. Quand il glisse sa main contre mon ventre, celui se crispe délicieusement. Tandis qu'il caresse doucement mon entrejambe par-dessus le tissu de ma culotte je me sens vibrer d'anticipation. Mes mains cherchent à le toucher mais notre position rend la chose difficile. Il se penche et murmure à mon oreille.

« Laisse-moi faire ma chérie. Chaque chose en son temps et pour le moment laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

Il s'écarte rapidement de moi pour me retirer mon pantalon puis se replace tout contre mon flanc. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne et ses lèvres viennent frôler le lobe de mon oreille au même moment où il glisse sa main sous mon sous vêtement.

Il trouve rapidement un point très sensible et s'attarde dessus en traçant des cercles lents. Je me tortille en gémissant tandis que le feu se propage de mon sexe jusque dans mes reins. Il relâche un peu la pression sur mon clitoris et glisse un doigt entre mes lèvres pour atteindre l'entrée de mon vagin. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de nommer les structures anatomiques tandis que mon corps se laisse emporter par ces nouvelles sensations. Je sens son doigt glisser en moi et je soupire. C'est tellement bon. Il fouille en moi, doucement, cherchant mes zones sensibles sans doute, et le va et viens de son doigt éveille une sensation plus profonde qu'avant. Bientôt il ajoute un second doigt et plaque sa paume contre mon pubis tout en continuant ses va et vient. La double stimulation est incroyable, tout mon corps se crispe agréablement, je sens comme une boule d'énergie irradier de mon bas ventre et me hanches se soulèvent à chaque mouvement de sa main. Le souffle chaud de sa bouche contre mon oreille alors qu'il me murmure des mots doux est l'étincelle qu'il manquait pour que je m'enflamme et j'ai l'impression d'éclater de jouissance dans un long cri animal que je ne reconnais pas.

Mon premier orgasme.

Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux je le vois qui me regarde. Il semble plutôt content de lui et il y a de quoi. Ces derniers mois, sous les conseils de Victoria, et aussi de Rosalie, j'avais commencé à explorer mon intimité, mais jamais je n'avais réussi à faire cela. A provoquer cette sensation de plaisir intense. Voilà ce dont il est question en fait. Et je comprends pourquoi certaines personnes deviennent addictives !

Je lui souris et agrippe l'arrière de sa tête pour l'embrasser.

« Reste ici cette nuit Edward. S'il te plait. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit rapprochement physique vous aura plut. On en saura vite plus sur Tyler.  
**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires! Je vais aller de ce pas y répondre mais sachez que chaque review me fait extrêmement plaisir!**

 **J'ai ajouté une photo de couverture pour cette histoire, dites moi si vous l'avez vu et si elle vous plait. Il s'agit du cliché d'un actuel joueur de Seahawks (ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne me souviens plus.!)**

 **A bientôt.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Samedi 23 Janvier 2016 :**

Le réveil est doux ce matin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous dormons dans le même lit, mais c'est la première fois que nous le faisons après qu'Edward m'ai fait jouir deux fois avec ses doigts et je suis parfaitement relaxée.

Il n'a pas voulu que je le touche hier soir, me promettant que cela viendrait. Il voulait que ce soit « tout pour moi » pour cette première exploration de notre sexualité ensemble. Et je ne peux rien lui refuser.

J'aimerais bien profiter de cette matinée pour continuer notre découverte l'un de l'autre mais Charlie doit passer tôt pour discuter de cette histoire avec Tyler.

Quand je me tourne vers mon réveil, je remarque qu'il est à peine 7h00. Nous avons quand même quelques minutes. Je me tourne vers Edward qui dort sur le dos, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre, qui reposait sur mes fesses il y a quelques instants, tranquillement posé sur le matelas. Il dort encore profondément, je le remarque à la façon lente et profonde qu'il a de respirer. J'aime l'observer dormir, je sais que cela peut paraitre un peu tordu, mais il est vraiment beau dans toute sa vulnérabilité. La couette couvre le bas de son corps mais son torse nu est totalement visible. Même dans cet état de relaxation totale, ses muscles restent bien définis. Ses épaules, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux dessinent une silhouette que beaucoup d'hommes doivent lui envier. Mes yeux s'attardent ensuite sur la fine couette qui masque mal la bosse qui doit être formée par son érection matinale. Pour la première fois, je suis curieuse. Enfin pas pour la première fois si l'on compte hier soir. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai volontairement envie de voir, de toucher, de sentir cette partie de l'anatomie d'un homme. Je n'en fais rien. Je sais à quel point être touché sans permission est intolérable, et même si Edward est mon petit ami je ne franchirais pas ce cap s'il n'est pas conscient et consentant. Mais n'empêche que la curiosité est forte.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui caresse les cheveux. Ils ont bien repoussés depuis son accident et ils sont vraiment doux. Ma main s'attarde ensuite sur sa pommette puis sa mâchoire, que j'ai terriblement envie d'embrasser. Je le sens qui bouge sous mes caresses et bientôt ses beau yeux ambrés, encore embués par le sommeil s'ouvrent et un large sourire apparait sur son visage.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ? »

Je lui souris à mon tour. Comment résister à un homme pareil.

« Très bien mon amour »

Son sourire semble s'élargir si c'est encore possible et il m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Je détourne la tête en faisant la grimace.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Haleine matinale »

Il rit doucement et m'attire quand même contre lui.

« Qui s'en soucie ? » Répond-il en plaçant un léger baisé bouche fermé sur mes lèvres.

«Moi ! Et tu devrais aussi ! » Je lui réponds en faisant la grimace.

Loin de se vexer, il rit et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

« Ton père arrive à quelle heure déjà ? »

« Il passe vers 8h30 »

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, Charlie a bien pris la nouvelle de ma relation avec Edward. En fait, malgré l'inquiétude qu'il a pu avoir en remarquant la longueur de non échanges téléphonique je crois que ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est que je m'attache trop et qu'Edward me rejette. Où un truc comme cela. Et que je souffre encore une fois à cause d'un homme contre lequel il ne m'aurait pas protégé. Maintenant, il est plutôt fier comme un paon que sa fille fréquente la star de l'équipe de football locale, malgré l'incertitude concernant son avenir professionnel.

Le temps de se doucher, chacun à notre tour, de s'habiller et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, on entend frapper à la porte. Charlie et là, il est temps de débriefer cette histoire avec Tyler.

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce type » Edward à l'air vraiment contrarié par le comportement du père biologique de ma fille. « C'est vrai quoi ! A 18 ans, ça peut se comprendre, vous lui avez offert une porte de sortie ou il pouvait, sans passer pour le dernier des goujats, penser à sa vie et à ses études sans vraiment prendre ses responsabilités. Mais là, je veux dire, il à bientôt 30 ans. Il fait la démarche de reprendre contact avec toi. Et pourquoi ? Pour une histoire de fric ? Parce qu'il a beau essayer d'enjoliver son histoire, ça reste bien là le fond du problème non ? »

Charlie et moi acquiesçons. Oui, car c'est probablement de cela qu'il s'agit. Tyler ne m'a contacté la première fois il y a quelques mois seulement après avoir vu ma photo auprès d'Edward parce qu'il a senti une opportunité pour lui. Il a tenté de m'amadouer avec son histoire mais le fond du problème reste le même. Il n'a pas pensé à sa fille en premier. Ça j'aurais pu lui pardonner et tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente. Elle a sans doute pesé dans la balance comme un argument en sa faveur. Mais elle n'est pas son principal souci. Et franchement, comment pourrait-elle l'être vu qu'il ne la connait pratiquement pas, n'ayant pratiquement pas pris ni donné de nouvelle depuis des années. S'il n'y avait pas sa mère qui voit ponctuellement Alice lors de ses quelques séjours à Forks, on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait complétement oubliée.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. Je ne comprends toujours pas sa démarche. Franchement qu'espérait-il ? »

Charlie prend une grande inspiration et se cale dans son fauteuil.

« Donc, si on résume les faits. Tyler a vu votre photo sur internet le jour de sa publication. Quelques semaines auparavant il a perdu son job de publiciste dans l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques mois seulement à Portland suite à la perte d'un contrat avec un équipementier sportif. Sa fiancé l'a quitté suite à son licenciement et de te croire en couple avec un athlète de haut niveau réputé à fait tilt dans son petit crâne et il s'est dit : tiens, si j'appelais Bella à la rescousse pour qu'elle me trouve un job et remette ma vie sur des rails ? »

« En gros, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit hier. Oui. Il a avoué n'avoir pas vraiment osé mettre son plan à exécution et s'être défilé à chaque appel, expliquant comme cela pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé ni laissé de message. Il pensait que je savais que c'était lui qui appelait et que, si je ne rappelais pas, c'est que je ne devais pas vouloir lui parler. Que je devais toujours lui en vouloir pour m'avoir laissé affronter ma maternité toute seule.

« Ses mots exact ont été » reprend Edward : « _Pour l'avoir engrossée à 17 ans et m'être défilé à la première occasion_ » Il a même ajouté qu'il avait été tellement surpris de ne pas s'être retrouvé en prison ou avec une balle dans le dos qu'il avait préféré s'éclipser le plus loin possible tant qu'il était encore entier. » Ajoute Edward la mine sombre. « Un vrai gentleman ».

« Pour sa défense, il avait 18 ans à l'époque. » je rajoute ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi je prends le parti du Tyler adolescent.

« J'aurais peut-être dû le secouer un peu plus » lâche Charlie, un éclair presque sadique dans le regard. « Une balle de petit calibre dans le derrière n'a jamais tué personne. »

« Papa ! » Je cris indignée. « Tu aurais pu aller en prison ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma petite. J'ai mes méthodes ! »

Impossible de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le visage assuré de mon père en déclarant cela, comme s'il était un véritable parrain de la mafia.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Le garçon se fait clairement des illusions s'il a pu croire un instant que tu allais l'aider. Je me trompe ? »

J'acquiesce. « Bien évidement que je ne vais pas l'aider. D'un parce que je n'en ai pas les moyens et de deux je n'en ai pas envie ! »

« Vous auriez dû la voir » Déclare Edward l'air fier comme un paon. « Elle a été magistrale quand elle lui a rabattu son caquet ! Même moi je me suis senti mal pour lui. Enfin, pendant quelques secondes ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Me demande Charlie.

« Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais ni ne voulais l'aider. Qu'avec ses coups de téléphones idiots il avait m'avait inquiété moi mais aussi mon père, toujours en service actif dans la police et mon petit ami ici présent. Et que la prochaine fois qu'il me contacte il laisse un message et que ce soit en rapport avec sa fille ou jamais. Ensuite je lui ai demandé de partir. »

« Il a demandé à voir Alice ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il m'a félicité pour mon travail de maman et m'a dit que sa mère lui transmettait toujours des photos régulièrement et lui donnait des nouvelles. Il m'a dit qu'il accepterait toujours de la rencontrer quand et si elle le souhaite dans le futur mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être son père. »

« Au moins il est lucide. »

« Oui. Alice aussi l'est. Enfin, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet mais je sais qu'un jour, si elle en ressent le besoin, elle saura faire la démarche pour lui parler, soit en passant par moi soit par sa grand-mère. »

« Comment il a expliqué la fréquence des appels des derniers temps ? »

« Pas vraiment de façon convaincante. Il a dit qu'il pensait vraiment que je savais que c'était lui et que je ne décrochais ni ne rappelais pas de façon délibérée et puis je crois qu'avec l'accident il s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant qu'Edward ne soit mis à l'écart. »

C'est mon sentiment et celui d'Edward aussi. Nous en avons discuté un peu tous les deux.

« Charmant ! »

Nous restons silencieux un moment puis Charlie se racle la gorge.

« Bon, apriori, il ne posera plus de problème ? »

« Je ne pense pas papa. »

« Alors je vais vous laisser. A bientôt les jeunes et tenez moi au courant s'il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau. » Dit-il avant de se lever pour partir.

Après le départ de Charlie nous avons juste le temps de nous préparer pour aller chercher les filles avant de nous rendre au stade ou l'équipe au complet, accompagnée des familles et amis va fêter la fin de sa saison en regardant le match des équipes encore en lice pour le Superbowl. Une tradition pour l'équipe qui sera aussi notre première sortie officielle en tant que couple.

Je suis nerveuse, j'appréhende un peu l'accueil que je vais recevoir. Edward a beau me rassurer, je sais qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde (il y a 53 joueurs dans l'équipe, sans compter le staff et les familles) et je ne suis toujours pas une adepte des foules.

Après avoir récupéré une Alice excité et impatiente, nous mettons le cap vers Seattle. Alice n'arrête pas de parler, elle nous raconte sa soirée cinéma avec Renée, son coup de téléphone avec Jasper, son envie d'aller habiter à Seattle pour être plus prêt d'Edward et de Kate et aussi de Jasper et de Hope.

« Alice ! » Je suis écarlate, gênée de la voir aborder un sujet aussi sensible d'une façon aussi désinvolte, comme si c'était aussi simple.

« Oh arrête maman, si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais le soir, à chercher un travail à Seattle. »

Je suis mortifiée et n'ose pas me tourner vers Edward. Il doit me trouver bien présomptueuse à vouloir déjà me rapprocher de lui.

« C'est vrai ? » Le ton n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais, paniqué et anxieux, mais plutôt curieux et j'ose même croire, heureux !

Je me tourne vers Edward doucement, il regarde la route avec concentration mais je vois sur son profil qu'il sourit à pleine dent.

« Tu veux t'installer à Seattle ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration rassuré par réaction.

« Oui, je veux dire, oui, enfin, je pense que se serais quand même plus pratique. »

« Pratique ? » j'entends le sourire dans sa voix et je sais qu'il me taquine.

« Oui pratique. Je veux dire que ce serait bon pour ma carrière tu vois. Seattle propose beaucoup de bonnes opportunités pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Bella. »

« Oui ? »

« J'adorerais que toi et Alice soyez plus près de moi et de Kate. Je n'osais pas t'en parler tout de suite mais les trajets jusqu'à Lakewood me tuent. »

« Ne soit pas si dramatique ! Ce n'est quand même pas si loin. »

Alice nous interromps en chantant :

« On va habiter à Seattle, On va habiter à Seattle ! »

« Et, on se calme les gars, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de boulot hein ! »

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mais je sais que ça ne va pas tarder. J'ai contacté l'autre soir le directeur d'une clinique de premier recours qui va bientôt ouvrir dans le quartier de Queen Ann à moins d'une demi-heure de chez Edward et j'ai un rendez-vous prévu la semaine prochaine.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous arrivons chez Esmé et Carlisle pour récupérer une Kate elle aussi surexcitée avant de nous rendre au stade.

La journée au stade s'est bien passée. Quand je n'étais pas auprès d'Edward et des autres joueurs, Rosalie, Emily et même Jessica m'ont tenue compagnie. Les enfants en ont tous bien profité : entre parties de football improvisées dans l'enceinte même du Centurylink field, grignotages, jeux vidéo et partie de cache-cache géant, les organisateurs avaient pensés à tout ! Les joueurs sont tellement nombreux, entre les attaquants, les défenseurs, les titulaires et les remplaçants, impossible de me souvenir du nom de tout le monde à cela ajoutez les membres du staff sportif, technique, publicitaire et les familles, nous devions être pas loin de trois cents. Je n'ai pas croisé Newton, je crois qu'il m'a évité tout l'après-midi. Et tant mieux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir. Même pour des excuses.

Edward a pu discuter quelques minutes avec son coach et le directeur de l'équipe. Il a un gros rendez-vous dans quelques jours avec ses médecins et son staff pour discuter de son avenir. Je sais qu'il met tout son cœur dans sa rééducation, mais il va mettre du temps à récupérer. Il reste quelques mois avant la saison suivante et son kinésithérapeute est plutôt optimiste, j'espère que son équipe le soutiendra. Je sais que c'est aussi une histoire de gros sous, mais Edward est un joueur très populaire, il a quand même amené son équipe à gagner le Superbowl i ans, il est donc dans leur intérêt de le garder non ?

Il semble confiant pour la saison prochaine alors je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

Nous ne rentrons pas trop tard chez Edward, je suis de garde demain matin et vais devoir me lever très tôt pour arriver à temps à l'hôpital. Alice reste chez lui ce Dimanche et Charlie la récupère le soir pour la ramener à Lakewood. Oui, vivement que l'on soit plus proche l'un de l'autre !

Après avoir bordé une Kate exténuée et laissé Alice dans la chambre qui est maintenant devenue la sienne nous nous installons dans sa chambre et je prends soin de verrouiller la porte.

Edward m'attire contre lui et je me love dans ses bras. Mes pieds me font un peu mal après avoir piétiné tout l'après-midi.

« A quelle heure tu dois te réveiller demain ? »

« Cinq heures. » Il fait la grimace et je souris.

« Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de fonctionner avec très peu de sommeil » Au ton de ma voix et aux mouvements suggestifs de mes sourcils, je pense qu'il comprend où je veux en venir et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête mon amour » murmure-t-il dans ma bouche quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La bouche occupée, je ne peux que lui montrer. Je me place à califourchon sur lui et je descends doucement ma main droite de sa tête vers son dos, puis ses hanches. J'agrippe le tissu de son haut et le tire vers le haut. Il s'écarte de moi quelques instants pour l'enlever et j'admire sa musculature avant de recommencer mon exploration tactile. Je passe lentement mes deux mains sur ses clavicules puis ses pectoraux. Je trace un cercle du bout des doigts autour de ses mamelons et le sent frémir. Doucement, je passe un doigt sur chaque petite pointe curieuse de voir s'ils sont aussi sensibles que les miens. Je les sens durcir imperceptiblement et Edward pousse un léger gémissement. Je les pince un peu plus fort et sent les hanches d'Edward pousser contre moi. Fière de l'effet que j'ai sur lui, je continu mes caresses vers son abdomen qui se contracte sous mes doigts. Je trace le V de ses grands obliques et le voit à nouveau frémir.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Bella… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me tortures… » Sa voix semble tendue. Peut-être que je fais quelque chose de mal !

« Tu… Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Sa tête se redresse un instant.

« Quoi, non… N'arrête pas. C'est une douce torture, crois-moi… »

Sa tête retombe sur le coussin du canapé et enhardi par sa réponse, je continue.

Je descends ma main jusqu'au bouton de son jean que je défais ainsi que sa braguette. Se faisant, j'effleure pour la première fois avec ma main son érection. Le son qu'il produit alors et le mélange d'un sifflement et d'un gémissement. Je suis très excité d'être capable de produire un tel effet sur lui. On m'aurai dit il y a quelques mois seulement que je serais là à délibérément toucher le sexe d'un homme en dehors de mon exercice professionnel je ne l'aurai pas cru. Mais maintenant je suis là, à défaire le pantalon de l'homme que j'aime, impatiente de découvrir cette partie caché de son anatomie. Il m'aide à descendre son pantalon et son boxer en soulevant ses hanches et son sexe dur, droit et massif m'apparait.

Le fait d'être encore habillée me sécurise, je suis au-dessus de lui, je contrôle totalement la situation. Je sais que c'est probablement délibéré de la part d'Edward et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissante car en cet instant, je suis intimidée. Son sexe est de taille normale je pense, une vingtaine de centimètre de chair gonflée par le désir que je lui procure. Il n'est pas circoncis et la peau de son prépuce ne recouvre plus totalement son gland engorgé. Des veines saillent sur chaque côté. Je le vois qui bouge. Mon regard se détourne alors pour croiser celui de mon amant. Son visage semble un peu tendu, par l'appréhension plus que par le désir je crois. Il a peur de ma réaction.

Je lui souris me penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime Edward. Tu es tellement beau. » Au dehors et à l'intérieur j'ajoute pour moi-même.

Tout en approfondissant mon baisé, je glisse ma main droite à la base de son sexe et remonte doucement vers le haut. Sa peau est douce à cet endroit-là. Pas un poil ne vient gêner ma progression.

Il relâche ma bouche en gémissant. Je m'approche de son oreille tout en continuant me lents mouvement sur sa verge.

« Montre-moi comment te faire du bien. S'il te plait. »

Il place sa main contre la mienne et me montre comment enrouler mes doigts autour de lui. Il me montre les mouvements à faire, la pression à exercer. Il me montre comment lubrifier mes doigts avec le liquide séminal qui commence à s'écouler sur son gland. Bientôt, il me laisse en charge et pose ses bras sur le matelas, sa tête est rejetée en arrière et sa respiration se fait saccadée. Il me demande si je peux accélérer un peu et je m'exécute. Le voir perdre pied comme cela sous mes doigts est exaltant. Je me sens puissante. Presque magicienne.

Ses yeux se ferment et il me prévient qu'il va jouir. Je continu les mouvements de va et vient en ajoutant une petite flexion de mon poignet à chaque fois que j'arrive en haut et je sens son sexe grossir encore entre mes doigts. D'un coup, tout l'air semble quitter ses poumons d'un seul coup et dans un râle et son sperme jailli en plusieurs jets qui atterrissent sur ma main et sur son ventre. Je ralenti mes mouvement mais n'arrête pas complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il place sa main sur la mienne et que son membre soit à nouveau flasque.

« Putain Bella. Merci… »

Je me penche et l'embrasse.

« Merci à toi mon amour. Tu sais que sans toi, tout cela ne serait même pas envisageable pour moi. Juste toi.»

Mes mots semblent l'électriser car déjà je sens son sexe bouger contre mes doigts immobiles et il me fait subitement basculer contre le matelas pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est à mon tour d'être mise à nue et de découvrir à quel point la bouche de mon Edward est talentueuse.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Que pensez-vous de l'implication de Tyler! Rien de dramatique, seulement des désillusions de sa part!**

 **INFORMATION: Avec les vacances scolaire qui approchent, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le temps d'écrire et de poster la suite avant un bon moment. L'histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie et je vous assure qu'elle le sera avant fin 2017 (je me laisse de la marge!)**

 **BON ÉTÉ A TOUTES**


End file.
